Recovery
by Paulina Ann
Summary: HB: J 16/F 17; Sequel to "Taken." Joe's home but it's a long road to recovery both physically and emotionally. But with football season and a new girl in the mix, it's sure to be anything but a smooth road.
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. "Fall Thievery" is also referenced later in the story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** So here we are with the sequel to "Taken"! Taken took place in late May through early/mid-July. This story will cover the beginning of Joe's recovery process and covers mid-July through December (or maybe Jan., still finishing up the story). There will be a lot elements that carry over from "Taken" as there are things that are still 'open' and haven't been complete (think trial) and then Joe's actual emotional and physical recovery. School will be starting back and all the teenage intrigue that goes with it. So you will find this story to be a melting pot of things. I hope you enjoy it.

*And please don't take the first chapter as the basis for the whole story. The topic of this chapter doesn't have a lot to do with this part of the story arc. Be thinking of this chapter as a hint at a possible future story. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _About a week after Joe's return to Bayport after the events from "Taken"…_

Joe swung into the kitchen on his crutches and smiled at his mom. "Do you think I can have a snack?" he asked innocently.

Laura seemed to contemplate the question for a moment and then returned her younger son's smile. Standing up, she put down the envelope that had been in her gloved hands. Peeling off the latex gloves, she turned toward the refrigerator. "I think we can manage a small snack. Supper isn't that far away you know." Grabbing a snack pack of carrots and ranch and a bottle of water, she closed the frig door with her foot and turned to place the snack items on the table in front of Joe who was carefully propping his crutches against the table beside him.

Watching his mother as she sat back down and donned the gloves again, he asked, "Anything interesting?"

Since he had been recovered, letters had been arriving for him from well-wishers and the occasional jerk. The FBI had suggested to the Hardys that all of Joe's mail should be opened with gloves. This was in case a member of the trafficking ring that hadn't been caught might send him some piece of mail. It was a long-shot, but they suggested it might be good to do for a month or so until the mail load lessened. Joe was also supposed to let the FBI know of any suspicious emails he received. Joe himself thought it more likely that he would get an email than regular mail, but he was willing to go along with the request.

Laura glanced at the pile of letters and envelopes that were on the table. "Not in the ones I've opened so far. Just have two left for today. You can go ahead and look through those," her head dobbed in the direction of the open stack, "if you want." Running the letter opener under the seal of the next letter, she continued her chore.

Crunching on a carrot, Joe started to flip through the various letters. It was nice that people were supportive of him. Hearing his mom laugh, Joe looked up from a letter. "Is it a funny one?"

Brows drawing together, Laura looked at the paper in front of her. "Well, I thought it was going to be a love letter or something, but now I'm not sure. They didn't even sign their name or write very much. Obviously someone has a crush on you." Laura turned the torn off cover of a magazine toward Joe.

Joe stared at the page and paled. His voice was a whisper as he asked, "Where did it come from?"

Concern was written all over Laura's face as she put down the paper and picked up the envelope. "It has a Canadian postmark from a few days ago." Putting down the envelope, she asked, "What is it, Joe?"

His eyes went to the page on the table. He had seen other issues of this magazine before, but not this particular one. The cover was a teenage boy with wavy blond hair and blue eyes that looked slightly like himself. The boy was sitting on a park bench and as a honey blonde girl leaned over the back and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Written in black sharpie across the cover was 'Maybe we'll meet again.' Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he began scrolling through the contacts looking for Agent Gilroy's number. Pressing the call button, he looked at his mom and said, "It's from Marilyn Laird." Seeing the concern on his mother's face, he grabbed a crutch as he stood. Hobbling over to the window with the phone, he waited for Gilroy to pick up. The name of the magazine was familiar as it was one that he had been given to read while being held by the Lairds.

Joe didn't hear his brother Frank come in as he was giving information to Agent Gilroy who had picked up.

Having returned from a trip to the gym, Frank tossed his bag on the floor and went into the kitchen to find his mother looking pale and his brother on the phone. Turning to his mom, Frank said, "Joe's talking to Gilroy? What's going on?"

Laura turned the paper on the table toward Frank. "He says that Marilyn Laird sent it."

Frank looked at the cover and the words. It was obvious that Marilyn was implying some type of romantic relationship with Joe. No wonder his mother looked pale. She had to be disgusted. Not only had the Laird woman been a party to Joe's captivity and torture, she was at least as old as their own mother. Hearing Joe's phone call conclude, he looked at his brother's back. Did Joe tell them everything or had he held something back?

Pocketing his phone, Joe looked out the window and said, "Leave everything as it is. Agent Stevenson will be coming over in a few hours to get the evidence and to talk with me about Marilyn." Sighing as he turned around, he added, "And no, she didn't touch me like that." His eyes avoided his mother and brother. "I'm going to sit on the deck for a bit."

Frank and Laura looked at each other and then Frank picked up the water and the snack and headed out the back door onto the deck. Joe was in the process of pulling a chair into a shady spot when Frank moved it for him. Picking up the snack, he moved it onto a small table which he sat beside the chair he had moved for Joe. As Joe sat down, Frank got himself a chair and sat beside his brother. When Joe didn't say anything, Frank asked, "So if she didn't touch you like that, how did she touch you?"

Shooting a wry smile at Frank, Joe said, "I should have known you'd have caught that." Seeing Frank's serious expression, Joe's slight smile faded. Looking at brother he said, "You heard and read my statements to the FBI. She just looked at me sometimes so that I felt weird. You know, looking over my whole body when I didn't have much on." Looking away he said, "After my medical treatment for the cut and stuff, she came to see me. George was there. She ran her finger down my chest and stopped only at the sheet at my waist. She looked at me as she asked George if he needed any help with the bandages. When he said no, she that it was a shame or something like that." He paused and then continued, "It made me feel really uncomfortable and when I looked at George, he said that she wouldn't touch me but that she liked to flirt." Stopping, he drew a breath, "That was all. Nothing more. I'm sure she just sent that because she knew I didn't like her touching me."

Frank looked at his brother. He wasn't sure about Marilyn's reasons for sending the picture, but he didn't like them, whatever they were. Thoughts went through his mind again at what Joe could have suffered if he had been sold to someone different. While Joe went through hell, he was grateful that his brother had not been sexually abused. Knowing that their mother would want to know what had happened, Frank asked, "Do you want me to talk to mom?"

Joe's wry smile returned as he tried to lighten the mood, "Yeah, telling mom that a woman her age was hitting on me isn't something I really want to talk about with her."

Frank looked carefully at his brother. There were no wisecracks to be said. This just wasn't something he would ever tease his brother about.

Joe heard the door to the house close and he picked up the snack that he didn't really want anymore and looked at it. Stevenson would be here in a few hours and he was certain his dad was on his way home. His mom would have called him. Telling his dad again about Marilyn wouldn't be much easier than telling his mom, but he could do it. Grabbing the carrots, he tossed them to some squirrels under the large oaks in the yard. At least someone would get to enjoy his snack. Standing, he grabbed his crutch and headed back inside to wait for his father and the FBI.

 _A few hours later…_

Joe watched Agent Stevenson as he looked at the magazine cover. His gloved hand turned the cover to face Joe. Joe stared at the agent and then when he didn't say or ask anything, Joe allowed his eyes to go to the cover and then back to the agent.

Aiden Stevenson was not uncompassionate toward the teenager in front of him. Joe Hardy had been remarkably resilient in the week since he was recovered. But they all knew that the boy would have to relive unpleasant aspects of his kidnapping and confinement in the coming months as cases were built against those that didn't plea bargain or that those that weren't given the option. Dominic Laird was a case in point. Chances were that his defense team would go for not guilty by reason of insanity. Stevenson was hoping they'd plead guilty to a lesser charge to avoid the possibility of a guilty verdict. If he didn't, then the teenager in front of him would have to face the man that tortured and hunted him.

But that wasn't what he was here for now. Marilyn Laird had so far avoided capture and her husband wasn't divulging anything about what aliases she might be using or where she might go. This was the first clue they had, but there were some pieces missing. "Why did you tell your family this was from Marilyn Laird?"

Joe's eyes slowly returned to the picture. He was very aware that his father and brother were sitting behind him. He wanted them present as he had already told them everything. His mom, well, he just wasn't comfortable talking about this in front of her. " _Women's World_ was one of the magazines I was given to read while convalescing in North Carolina. As Mrs. Laird was the only woman I ever saw there, I made the assumption it was hers." Joe's eyes went back to Stevenson's. "The guy in the picture resembles me and the woman has the same coloring and hairstyle as Mrs. Laird. The words imply that I know the person who sent the picture." Joe's eyes traveled back to the picture. "And she seemed to enjoy making me feel uncomfortable."

"But she never touched you."

Joe's voice was calm but a thread of irritation was creeping into it. "I already told you everything. It's all in my statement. The way she looked at me. Her suggestion that she could help change my bandages while running a finger down my chest. It's all there. There's nothing new to tell." Joe's voice raised a little, "The woman flirted with me and it scared the crap out of me."

Stevenson had read both Joe and George Rand's statements. Marilyn Laird kept to herself much of the time and Rand didn't have much exposure to her. The most he saw her was when she needed to take some packages to house and when she came to visit whatever unlucky soul was the object of her husband's obsession. Marilyn and Dominic were a pair of psychopaths as far as he was concerned. The woman took perverse pleasure in visiting the boys who were imprisoned. Rand had told the FBI that as far as he knew, Marilyn had never touched any of the boys in a sexual manner.  
But Rand had also said that Marilyn seemed especially interested in Joe. Stevenson looked at the teenager in front of him as he put the evidence back into a collection bag. Joe's irritation was easily seen in his demeanor, but even that didn't take away from the teen's good looks.

"I think that's all we need for now," Stevenson said as he stood. "I appreciate your patience with me, Joe. It's just part of the job."

Joe squirmed a little as he stood. "Yeah, I know. It's just- it's just not something I want to dwell on."

Stevenson caught Fenton's eye as he walked toward the door and gave a small tilt of his head.

Fenton saw the small gesture and looked to his sons. For once neither of them was paying attention as Joe had sat back down and Frank was moving over to check on him. Turning back to the agent, he said, "I'll walk you out, Aiden." Falling into step behind Stevenson, he stopped for a moment to reassure his wife that Joe was okay and that he was sure that he and Frank would be coming out in just a few minutes. With that said, he followed Stevenson out onto the porch and closed the door. "What is it you're not telling us?"

Stevenson looked to the closed door behind Fenton. "Everything Joe said matches up with Rand's account."

"So?"

"But there are some things Joe doesn't know. Rand basically told Joe that Marilyn wouldn't touch him, except that she already had touched him." Stevenson turned back to Fenton who was frowning. "She ran a finger down his chest. Rand said that before Joe she had never physically touched any of the boys. He said that Joe was the best looking boy that Laird had hunted and that he had been a little worried about what Mrs. Laird would do the longer Joe was there."

Fenton stiffened. "Well, she's sure to stay away from here with law enforcement on the lookout for her." He knew that wasn't a guarantee, but he wanted it to be true. Of course, he had thought the boys would be safe from the trafficking ring as long as they weren't out alone with their girlfriend. Seeing that Stevenson glanced back at the door, Fenton asked, "Is there more of this merry news you have?"

Looking down at the porch for a moment and then up to Fenton, the agent said, "Marilyn Laird is an expert hunter." Stevenson watched as Fenton grabbed the railing behind him to steady himself. "That's how she and Dominic met – big game hunting in Africa. He became churlish because she was actually better than he was. Hunting wasn't her obsession, so she gave it up and chose to be a spectator more or less."

"Do you think she'll come after Joe?"

"At some point, she may. But as I said, hunting didn't seem to be her passion. The only thing is she doesn't seem to want to lose her hold on him." Stevenson paused and said, "I'm sure you'll be doing some investigating of your own. I'll be sure to share anything we come across." Holding up the evidence bag he added, "At least we know she went to Canada and we can try to track her from there." Moving past Fenton, Stevenson said, "Keep in touch."

As the worried father watched the FBI agent leave, he said, "You can be sure that I will." As the car pulled out of the drive, Fenton turned a thoughtful gaze to the door of his house. What to tell? WHO to tell? He would have hell to pay if something happened to Joe, but right now, he couldn't burden his family with this information. Sam. He'd tell Sam… and Ezra. If he told more than those two he'd risk a leak that could be pretty damaging to him. Yes, the three of them would work to keep Joe safe and find Marilyn Laird before she came hunting Joe.

With a rough plan in his mind, Fenton pushed away his investigator side and entered his house to see how his family was dealing with this latest wrench in the works.

.**********.

Frank moved up to take the seat that Stevenson had vacated. "Well, I think that went well," he said in a serious voice.

Joe arched a brow as he glanced over at his brother. "How so?"

Smiling, Frank said, "Anytime your temper flares up and you don't hit anyone, I count it as having gone well."

Joe stared for a moment at his brother and then laughed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't go all 'Joe Hardy' on him as you like to put it."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't have pressed charges, but it would have been a tad bit embarrassing."

Leaning his head back, Joe stared at the ceiling as him fingers drummed on the table. "I hope that's the last I'll see of the FBI for awhile."

Knowing that things were still up in the air about Joe having to testify in some of the cases, Frank looked to change the subject. "I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Video game? Car?" Joe asked as he smiled and his gaze returned to his brother.

Returning the smile, Frank said, "Not this time. I wanted to see if you were okay with me trying out for the football team this year."

Joe's smile left to be replaced with a frown. "You're not thinking of baby-sitting me are you? Because if you are-"

Hands in the air as if to ward off an attack, Frank said, "Hold on. Hold on. Since when did you start thinking that getting tackled was baby-sitting? For the record, yes, I do want to keep my eye on you." When Joe went to object, Frank cut him off as his voice softened. "But it's my senior year and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. If we're on the team together, that gives us more time."

Joe hesitated. "But that means you won't be able to be on the debate team and you were captain and your team won the district and placed at the state level."

A lopsided grin appeared on Frank's face. "Are you saying that some of our discussions couldn't be classified as a debate? Say perhaps even this one?"

Looking at this brother and thinking of what he just said, Joe replied with a smile that was starting to form, "No, I wouldn't classify this one as a debate, but I'll admit that others have been." Joe's smile faltered, "I just don't want you to give up something you love just to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself."

Frank looked down at the table. Joe _could_ take care of himself. Quite well in fact, based on what he had read from Joe's statements and from Joe himself.

Sensing his brother's turn toward insightful thought, Joe sat forward. "There was NOTHING, NOTHING you could have done that would have changed what happened, Frank. I've been thinking it over and over since it happened and there is no scenario that puts us as escaping what those kidnappers had planned."

Looking in to his brother's eyes, Frank could see that Joe meant every word. "You know I did play football in my sophomore year."

A bigger smile appeared on Joe's face. "Yeah, I remember. I was a freshman and it was the first high school sport we played together." Joe's smiled lessened. "I missed you being around last year." Then after a short pause, he said, "I'd love to play football with you this year, Frank." Then he laughed, "You know with this injury, Coach may not even want me on the team. Wouldn't that be ironic? You on the team and me not?"

Frank smiled at his brother. "Like there's any way that Coach Daimler wouldn't let you be on the team. You were all conference both years and made all-state last year." Frank watched his brother shrug off the praise. "Do you think I'll be good enough to get a position on special teams again?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Joe's face as he looked at his brother. "Yeah," he said slowly. "It better be special teams. I don't want you gunning for my spot as tight end."

"Not a chance, bro. Not a chance," Frank laughed. Joe could run and block which made him an excellent tight end on offense. Frank liked the challenge of visualizing the field as he returned kick offs and punts. Having scored several touchdowns on runbacks, he thought he'd have a place on the team.

Standing up, the two made their way from the office. Fenton was coming in from the front porch but neither boy remarked on it. Their minds were on the thought of playing football together. For Joe, it was spending time with his brother who would be going off to college soon. And as for Frank, he did plan on keeping an eye out for Joe. His brother had been through a lot and he didn't need any crap from any jerks at school or on the other teams.

Fenton and Laura watched as their two boys headed into the kitchen. Supper had been put on hold while the agent was there and now it was time to sit down and eat.

As Laura stood and watched her sons, her husband came over and put his arm around her. "How, Fenton?"

"How what?" Fenton asked in a perplexed tone.

"How did we raise two amazing boys like them?" She was amazed at their resiliency.

Placing a soft kiss on the side of her head, he said, "I think it has a lot to do with their mother."

Laughing Laura looked up and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm sure their father had a lot to do with it too." Poking him in the ribs, she said, "Now let's join them. You know those two could eat everything without any help from us." Taking his hand, she led him into the kitchen to enjoy a family meal that had seemed less than possible just hours earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Sequel to "Taken"! I decided to go ahead and post this second chapter to make sure you didn't think I was jumping right back into a survival story. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The next morning found Frank opening his brother's door at 7:00 a.m. He was going on a morning run and was checking in on his brother before leaving. Viewing the room in the muted light from the pulled curtains, Frank sighed. Joe wasn't there. There wasn't a need for panic as this had happened the first morning after Joe returned. The events of the previous day had probably stirred up things for his brother. Frank was actually surprised that Joe was able to sleep as well as he did considering all that he had been through.

Moving quickly down the stairs, Frank noted that the security alarm was off and a note was on the frig: _Don't worry Mom, I'm out back_. Frank smiled a little; their mom had been frantic when Joe wasn't in his room the morning after his return. Luckily the panic was short-lived as Joe heard the commotion and returned to house where he promised to leave a note the next time he went out of the house early. Frank stepped onto the back deck and gazed into the shaded area of the backyard. No sign of Joe; but then he hadn't expected to see him.

Heading down the steps, Frank walked to the far corner of the backyard to where a broad spreading oak showed the remnants of a childhood tree house. It had never been very much. Just a few boards nailed to the tree to climb up and then a platform with supports around one side of the tree. Frank couldn't see all of his brother, but he could see his feet. "Mind if I come up?" he called.

The feet that had been moving a little back and forth, stopped. Out of sight as Joe responded, "Sure. Come on up."

With his height, Frank's eyes were soon over the edge of the platform. Joe didn't seem to be upset, but then looks could be deceiving. "You okay?" he asked as he finished climbing up and sat down beside his brother. He placed his back to the tree and waited.

A small smile appeared on Joe's face as he twirled a leaf stem in between his fingers. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Frank sat in silence, not wanting to push, but wanting to be there for his brother.

"I spent a lot of time in trees the last few weeks. Got to be better at climbing them than when I was eleven." His smile faded. "I don't mind being up in the trees. Most of the time I felt safe when I was in a tree."

"Do you feel safe now?" Frank asked carefully.

Joe looked at his brother and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I don't expect someone to jump out from behind a building and kidnap me or anything." He shrugged and then went back to looking at the leaf. "So, yeah. I feel pretty safe now."

Nodding, Frank leaned his head back against the tree. A contented silence stretched between the brothers before it was broken by Joe.

"It's been a week and you haven't asked me anything about the time I was gone," Joe said in a conversational voice.

Cutting his eyes to look at his brother, Frank said, "I don't want to make you talk about anything you don't want to talk about, Joe. Like you said yesterday, I heard the debriefing."

Joe sighed, "Yeah, I know I said that. But I also know that you still have questions. It's okay to ask them."

"Like I said, I don't want-"

"I'll tell if I don't want to talk about it," Joe cut in. "You know me, I usually don't hesitate to let you know if I don't like something."

Frank studied his brother's profile. "But this is different."

Joe turned his eyes to meet his brother. "No it's not. You told me that I could tell you anything. Now I'm telling you, you can ask me anything."

"Okay," Frank replied. "When we were at the hospital in Michigan, you said something about having thought that you never see us again. Did you think we had given up?" To be sure Joe hadn't thought that, but that statement had stuck like a burning coal in Frank's mind.

Joe leaned his head completely back against the tree and replied, "I never thought you had given up. It's just with our knowledge about crimes and abductions; I knew that the odds weren't in my favor. I had been taken from the crime scene to a second location, then to a third and then finally to a fourth. It just wasn't looking hopeful to me." He turned and looked Frank in the eye and said, "But I never thought that you had given up on me."

"Thanks," Frank said quietly.

Joe smiled as he turned his attention back to the leaf. "Anything else?"

"George."

"What about him?" Joe asked.

"How did he treat you?" Frank was baffled regarding the man. How could someone allow Laird to continue doing what he was doing? But then again, why help Joe when all it would do is send you to prison?

"At first he was aloof. Actually, we were never buddy buddy or anything. But he was never abusive and he never laid a hand on me."

"He kept you locked in a room, probably set the trap that injured you, and sedated you so that he could transport you to another state," Frank said in disbelief. He didn't want Joe to feel indebted to this man.

"I- I know. But you weren't there," Joe said softly. "Laird hunted me. Marilyn made me uncomfortable. I never interacted with anyone else except George."

"He could have done so much more," Frank said quietly.

"Yeah, he could have. But when it came down to my life… he saved me." Joe's gaze was distant.

Frank shook his head ever so slightly.

"I don't expect you to understand," Joe continued in a quiet voice. "George buried a teenage boy while I was there. I watched him through the window."

Frowning, Frank said, "I don't remember you talking about this in your statement."

Joe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I didn't. Probably doesn't matter who buried him. George was there when he was shot and Laird is the one that shot him. Who buried him doesn't seem that important."

"It seems important to you."

"While we were in Michigan, George had a couple of moments where he actually seemed concerned about me. I told him that I'd end up buried in one of the yards one day and to live with it when he threw dirt on my body."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. I think I slammed the door to my room in his face."

Frank sat there not saying anything. The emotional roller coaster that his brother had been on was incredible. While Joe seemed to be slightly sympathetic towards George, Frank didn't cut him any slack. The man was as bad as Laird no matter his reasons for his actions. Information regarding charges and trials hadn't come through yet, but Frank hoped George received a nice stiff sentence just like the rest who were involved.

"Anything else?" Joe asked from beside him.

"No. I think that's plenty for now," Frank said.

"Sit with me for a bit?" Joe asked.

"As long as you want, brother."

.*********.

Laura Hardy stood beneath the large oak. She had seen the note on the refrigerator. Wanting to just check on Joe, she had ventured into the backyard. The sight of two pairs of feet hanging off the edge of the old tree house warmed her heart. Turning away, she headed back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Sequel to "Taken"! Decided I would go ahead and post another. I'll soon be to my two a week schedule, but I thought I'd drop another today. Maybe one more later this week...

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Now to answer a few points:

Mani: I wouldn't call it a triangle... well, maybe a little. But wait and see, it's little different and whatever 'it' is doesn't take over all of the chapters. But I needed some extra angst. Give a try and see what you think. (But the girl doesn't even show up until chapter 7)

'Grammar' Guest: *sigh* I have been called to task for participle phrases before. I will try to look over up-coming chapters, but I don't guarantee to get rid of them all. ;-D

Those wanting more Marilyn/Joe angst and stalking- you'll need to wait for a follow-up story.

For those wanting some whump. Just give it time. ;-D

For those that requested a good brotherly talk, Chapter 2 was the main one, but there are more future moments. ;-D

**I am not a trained psychotherapist or psychiatrist. What I have written in all chapters that have Dr. Childers are part of my AU. I make no claims that these sessions are appropriate and if you need therapy, don't use my story as a basis for it. Go to a licensed professional.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The rest of July passed in a blissfully mundane fashion. It was everything that Laura, Fenton, and Frank could hope for. Joe was going to the psychiatrist that the FBI had recommended twice a week and he went to visit with Iola two other days in the week. Today was a visit to the psychiatrist. Once Joe and Thomas Childers, the psychiatrist, were able to establish a good rapport, the sessions would decrease. Dr. Childers had encouraged Joe to talk with his family and Iola. At some point, the doctor planned to have Iola in for a joint session.

Dr. Childers took the reading glasses from his nose and folded them up and put them in his pocket. "I think that covers it for today's session." He looked at the teenager across from him. Joe was just one year older than his own son, Matt. The thought of Matt going through what Childers had read from the FBI report and Joe's own recounts was enough to freeze his blood. But Joe was showing a good mental state that came from his own personality and a family that was the most supportive of any he had ever seen. "This is our fifth session, Joe. How do you think it's going?"

Joe ran his hand along his crutch that was propped against his chair. His brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "I think it's going well. I think it helps talking to someone that wasn't involved in any of it." Joe looked up at Childers, who was just a few years older than his dad. "I sometimes worry my family and friends will just tell me what I want to hear. I know that with you, you'll help me figure out the truth."

"Has anything we've talked about contradicted what your friends and family have told you?"

"Nooooo," Joe answered slowly.

"You answered that very slowly."

"Yes. It's just. It's just that sometimes I'm not sure I can talk to them."

"Not talk to them about what?" Childers prompted.

Joe looked down and softly said, "Morgan."

Morgan was the teenager that Dominic Laird had tricked into playing his psychotic game. Two days into Morgan's hunt he had been bitten by a poisonous snake and Laird had shot him. Joe had watched his burial in the yard. Even though he had no control over Laird's actions, Joe felt like his inability to engage in a hunt because of his leg injury had led directly to Morgan's death.

Childers had read the information about Morgan and thought it awful that Joe felt any responsibility for the young man's death. However, Joe needed to work out that guilt himself. "We've only briefly touched on Morgan in our sessions. Would you like to talk about him in our next individual session?"

Looking up with relief in his eyes, Joe said, "Yes. Yes I would."

Standing, Childers said, "Then that's what we'll do. Now next week is your session with Iola."

"Yes," Joe said without any hesitation. He and Iola had talked so much; he was very comfortable with having a session with her. "She'll ride here with Frank and me."

"Wonderful, I look forward to working with the two of you together." Dr. Childers had been seeing Iola before Joe was recovered and had continued. It added to his understanding of the situation. Iola had come a long way and she could only help Joe with his own process.

"Thanks, Dr. Childers," Joe said. "Thanks for everything." He stood with his crutches and moved toward the door.

"I'm just glad that I can help," Childers replied as he opened the door.

Joe swung his body through the door into the waiting room where Frank had just stood up.

Frank put the magazine he had been looking at down on the coffee table. With Joe's leg injury, Frank had been chauffeuring his brother around and to be honest, he was happy to do it. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Joe replied. Calling back over his shoulders to Childers, he said, "See you next week, Doc."

"See ya, Joe."

Frank moved to hold the door for his brother. Joe moved with ease out the door and down the steps, skipping the ramp that was to the side. Frank didn't have to alter his normal stride at all as Joe moved his crutches deftly forward.

"Session go all right today?" It was a question that Frank usually asked. Sometimes Joe just told him the topic and other times he expounded on the sessions. Whichever way Joe answered, Frank let him go with it.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good with everything that went on with the kidnapping at the beginning but it will be good to talk with the doctor with Iola."

His little brother continued to amaze him both emotionally and physically. Frank eyed the crutches as Joe placed them in the back of the van and moved with barely a limp to the passenger door. Joe had begun to do some exercising in the gym with weights as well as swimming, which was easier on his leg. The crutches were probably in their last week of use and Frank, for one, would be glad to see them relegated to the basement or the attic.

"Want to go to Prito's for pizza before we head home?" Frank asked as he slid into the seat.

Joe sat with his door open until Frank started the van and got the AC going. The van was blazing hot in the July late morning sun. As he tilted the vents on his side to blow directly on him, Joe glanced over to Frank. "Sure. Your treat?"

Frank laughed as the two of them closed their doors. "Actually, it's mom's treat. She gave me money before we left."

Frowning, Joe said, "The pizza would taste better if you paid for it."

"Wise guy," Frank said.

"Hey, want to see if Callie wants to come?"

"What's up?" Frank asked Joe. "You never want to share pizza."

Joe fiddled with the vents as he replied, "Well, you've just been spending a lot of time with me. I'm sure Callie misses you."

"She understands," Frank said.

"But it doesn't mean she likes it," Joe answered quietly.

Frank's hands tightened on the wheel. "Not only does she understand, she has encouraged me to spend more time with you."

Joe eyed Frank speculatively. "Perhaps you and Callie need to see Dr. Childers."

"What?" Frank asked incredulously.

"You both feel guilty. You should talk about it."

"I don't-, I mean, I did but don't anymore-"

Joe laughed a little. "It's okay, Frank." Joe looked at Frank's profile and his clenched hands on the wheel. "You've been so busy listening to me that I think it's time to return the favor."

Frank sat quietly. "You know, maybe I will."

"Anytime, brother, anytime."

.**********.

The session for the next week came quickly for Joe. This time Iola was driving him there as Frank had football practice. The August trainings had begun and Joe was irritated that he couldn't participate yet, but glad that Coach Daimler was holding a spot for him. Joe reached over and grabbed Iola's hand as she turned off the ignition. "Thank you," he said.

"For coming with you?" Iola asked. "Remember, I see him too, so it's not unusual."

"No, I mean yes," Joe practically stuttered as he dropped her hand. "I mean thank you for coming, but thanks for everything else."

Iola smiled at him and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. She didn't need to ask for elaboration, she knew.

Together they walked into the office. It was the first time Joe was there without crutches. He wasn't cleared yet to drive because of the constant pressure required to drive on his injured leg but he was starting to walk without them on his own. There was little to no pain as long as he only engaged in walking. Running was a different matter- he found that out the hard way the day before.

The couple only had to wait a few minutes before they were ushered into Dr. Childers' office. Both Joe and Iola sat on the couch together holding hands.

Dr. Childers observed them closely. Each was a lifeline for the other. He hoped that they remained close as they came to terms with what had happened to them. He also knew that sometimes the aftermath of these kinds of events could tear people apart. A relationship based on a highly emotional event like this often did not stand the test of time. What Joe and Iola had going for them was a strong relationship before the kidnapping.

The session began and both Joe and Iola talked about the events of the kidnapping and their feelings after Iola was released.

At one point, Iola remarked, "Joe always wants to protect me and I love that. But sometimes he has to understand that I want to protect him too."

Childers didn't say anything but looked to Joe. He was surprised at the intense look on the teenager's face. "I appreciate that Iola wants to protect me too. But she just needs to accept that in a situation like that I'm always going to try to take the brunt of it."

For the first time in their sessions, Childers saw the beginnings of an argument between the two.

"You say that because I'm a girl," Iola chided.

"I say it because you're _my_ girl," Joe clarified.

Iola sniffed. "Joe Hardy, you have to learn that sometimes I want to fight my own battles."

His eyes narrowed a little as he replied in a monotone, "Trust me. There are some battles you need to let me fight."

When she caught the look in his eyes, Iola softened her tone. "I'm sorry, Joe." She looked down. "I know I could have never made it through what you did."

Joe looked away but kept his hand on hers.

After a deep breath, Iola continued, "You're right. There are some battles I can't handle, but I'm hoping you won't take them on all alone."

Squeezing her hand, Joe turned back to look into her green eyes.

Yes, thought Dr. Childers, these two would be strong together if they didn't let their stubbornness tear them apart. Even though they had to grow up faster than most, they were just sixteen. They still had time to grow together.

.**********.

The next session that week saw Frank and Joe together at Dr. Childers'. Joe had smiled a little at the tension radiating off of Frank. His brother was such a self-composed, calm person. While Joe wasn't averse to sharing his feelings with people whether they wanted to hear them or not, his brother tended to talk only to his family and close friends about his feelings.

Frank and Joe sat down on the same sofa that Joe and Iola had shared earlier in the week. Dr. Childers had Frank go over the kidnapping from his point of view. Joe often interjected when Frank made a comment about something he could have done differently. When Frank talked about the search for Joe, Joe had become very quiet. He hadn't heard details about the search and it was obvious how much pain Frank had been in during that time.

Looking at his hands in his lap, Joe quietly said, "I knew you and dad were looking. But after I spent several days with Laird, I wondered if you'd be able to find me. When they took me to Michigan, I had just about given up hope of being found. Too many moves, not enough information…. I figured that escape was my only hope." Joe looked up at his brother. "Then that last day on the beach, Laird said that the FBI was on the way. I knew." He paused here. "I knew that it wouldn't be just the FBI. I knew you and dad were coming too."

"I wish we could have found you sooner."

Joe shook his head. "These guys were professionals. You've got to stop blaming yourself."

"Do you blame yourself?" Childers asked Frank.

Frank was quiet for a moment but he didn't drop his gaze from Childers. "I'm his big brother. I was there and I didn't stop them."

"Do you blame Iola as well?" Childers asked Frank.

"Of course not! She was kidnapped too!"

"And you were tied up and drugged- the same as your brother and Iola. You were a victim as well, Frank."

"It's not the same," Frank said quietly. "It should have been me. It would have been me if we had dropped Iola off like we usually did."

Joe had sat quietly while the two talked but now he added his own take. "And just how do you think I would have felt if it had been you and Callie? Do you think I would have been happy? Do you think that I wish this had happened to you?"

Frank's eyes widened at his brother. "Of course not!"

Closing his eyes, Joe leaned his head back. "Don't you think I have guilt of my own from this? Guilt that I'm learning isn't mine but Laird's?"

Frank frowned at his brother for a moment as he tried to figure out what Joe would possibly feel guilty about it. "Morgan," he whispered softly.

Opening his eyes with his head still back, Joe stared at the ceiling. "Morgan." He wouldn't go into his feelings of guilt about the young man here and now. It might just add to Frank's guilty feelings. "I know what it's like to feel powerless when you're trying to protect someone and there's nothing you can do."

Realizing what Childers was doing, Frank turned to look at the man who was about their father's age. "Joe and I both feel guilty over things that we couldn't control."

Childers smiled slightly. "Yes. Do you want to tell Joe how he shouldn't feel guilty?"

Frank chuckled slightly as he felt a little of his guilt lift. "If I work to convince Joe that he's not to blame for anything that happened, then I should listen to the same argument directed at me."

Inclining his head, Childers responded, "Exactly."

"Okay then. I'll work on letting it go." Frank turned to Joe and said, "Do you agree, Joe? You'll work on letting it go?"

Joe didn't look at his brother but a spot on the floor. "Yeah, I'll work on it."

Frank gave a concerned look to the doctor, but he was looking intently at his brother. It seemed that Joe still had some work to do on his guilt over Morgan's death. The best thing he could do for his brother was to let his own guilty feelings go. He didn't need 'guilt' to care about his brother; he had plenty of love to take care of that.

Joe looked at a blue circle in the rug in front of him. There was no reason for Frank to feel guilty. No one died because of his actions.

Dr. Childers had watched the exchange with interest. It had been obvious before the session that the brothers were close. With just over a year separating them, they had experienced almost every major milestone together. Both had issues with being over-protective and both took on guilt way too easily. He felt Frank was on his way to releasing his guilt in regards to the kidnapping. Joe on the other hand still needed to work through the events of Morgan's death. Childers was glad that Joe would have Frank to lean on as he dealt with those feelings.

A short while later, the brothers were in the van. As the AC pumped cool air at them in the August heat, Frank said, "Let's call Chet and the gang and see if everyone is game for a swim tonight."

The somber mood that had been hovering around Joe began to dissipate. "That sounds like a plan. Swimming in the pool at the gym is fine, but nothing beats that cool creek water."

"That and the girls in their swimsuits," Frank said as he laughed and closed his door.

Joe laughed along with him. "I'll start calling everyone."

Frank smiled. Joe had some work still to do with the therapist and he knew a swim at the Mortons' wasn't going to remove Joe's feelings of guilt. However he now had a better idea now of how to help Joe. The first step was letting go of his own guilt. Hearing Joe talking excitedly to Chet about going over to the farm made Frank smile even more. There was nothing like being with friends to make you feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! For those that have the ability to PM, I do try to respond. Sometimes though, I can't remember who I've replied to and haven't. :-) I also have a little less time now due to work, so that might take a toll on my PM as well. So, if I miss you, I'm sorry! Also, sorry this is a short chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

After the therapy session, Frank and Joe went home and readied for an evening of fun at the Morton farm. The session had gone well Frank thought; but he felt that Joe needed a little pick me up afterwards. They hadn't been to the creek with all their friends since Joe had returned and it was time to remedy that.

As they pulled up into the yard and parked under a shady tree, Chloe Morton stepped out onto the porch. "Everyone's at the creek fellas!" she called before giving a wave and stepping back inside.

As Frank came around to the passenger side of the van, he glanced at Joe's leg. "Um, do you think you want to use your crutches, Joe? I mean, it's uneven and everything."

Joe rolled his eyes. "No, Frank, I don't want to use the crutches. I just have them in the van to make mom feel better in case my leg bothers me."

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Joe laughingly said as he slung a towel over his shoulder. "Let's go," he called as he started down the path toward the swimming hole.

Frank studied his brother's walk as he moved away from him. No limp. Sighing, he decided that maybe his brother did know best this time. "Coming." Frank threw his own towel around his neck and headed after his brother.

When Joe arrived at the swimming hole, Chet, Iola, Callie, and Biff were already there. Tony and Phil were riding together and should arrive soon. Seeing his friends all having fun brought a smile to Joe's face.

Catching sight of Joe and Frank, Iola waved from the water and began to make her way over to the pebble and sand shoreline. Like all the girls, she had on a bikini top and a pair of shorts. Water dripped from her hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. When she got to Joe, she gave him a wet hug that he returned even though she was getting his tee shirt really wet.

Joe and Frank were both wearing tee shirts and swim trunks with water sandals. Frank had already pulled off his shirt and was getting the sandals off when he noticed that Joe hadn't done the same. Giving an inquisitive look to Iola who had glanced at him, he went back to the sandal removal.

Everyone was distracted as Tony and Phil walked up to join the group calling out greetings.

"What's wrong?" Iola asked Joe.

"My scar."

Iola frowned, "What do you mean, 'your scar'?"

"What are they going to think?" he asked her with a soft worried voice. "I didn't think about it until now."

"They know a lot of what happened to you. They're not going to pry," Iola replied in a caring voice. "None of our friends would say anything."

Joe looked into her green eyes and smiled. "You're right. I guess I'm just being overly sensitive."

Giving his hand a squeeze, she replied, "No you're not." With a quick kiss to his cheek, Iola stepped away and went back to the water to greet Tony who was closest.

Joe took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head. Chet, Frank, and Iola had all seen the scar when he and Frank had been swimming last week. He knew that Callie, Phil, Tony, and Biff wouldn't be mean or pry.

Biff watched Joe with concern as he stood on the shore. Moving over to Frank, he asked, "Is Joe okay?"

Seeing that Iola had gotten Joe out of whatever funk he had been in, Frank replied, "Yes. He's even better than we had hoped for him to be. He's just still getting used to being back though."

Biff looked back to see Joe in the water, splashing Callie. "Yeah, I guess he is okay."

Half an hour later, Joe and Callie were at the cooler that Chet had brought out getting some water. As Joe was unscrewing the lid of bottle he had pulled out, he caught Callie looking at the scar on his side. When she saw that he had noticed, she looked away quickly as a red blush suffused her cheeks.

"It's okay," Joe said as took a sip from the water bottle.

Callie looked at him as he sat in a camping chair across from her. He had grown up a lot over the last few months. The two of them had sometimes butted heads over things. Usually it was things related to Frank, or Joe's need to tease her. But for the most part, they had been getting along better. Then there had been the kidnapping and the guilt she had felt about being safe when Iola was taken. Now she felt ashamed of the irritation she had felt over the last couple of weeks. Frank had been spending so much time with Joe. She just wanted a little. Sure he had crutches for a few weeks, but his leg looked okay. And Joe had seemed fine on their group outings- so much so that she had wondered why Frank felt the need to be around him all the time. She had chalked it up to the over-protectiveness that both brothers felt for the other. Now another reminder of the reality of what Joe had gone through was right there in front of her. This reminder was a permanent one that he would have to live with. She knew about the penalty that the psychopath had inflicted. But she had put it out of her mind. She didn't like thinking that someone would intentionally slice someone open for the sole purpose of giving them pain and a permanent scar.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Joe swallowed the water in his mouth and said, "Don't be. It's just a scar." He took another large swallow. He associated Morgan with that scar. It was best not to dwell on Morgan right now. He was here to have fun and not get in a funk over something he couldn't change.

"Does it bother you anymore?"

"No, at least not pain-wise. But I don't like seeing it in the mirror and I'll be glad when it fades." Joe laughed a little. "I hope that doesn't make me sound too vain."

Callie smiled, "No it doesn't." Then after a short pause, she added, "You know there are creams out there that help with fading scars."

Joe colored a little. "Yeah, mom got some for me. It takes a little time and my scar is still really new, so I'm hoping that it'll help some as I keep using it."

"Oh, it does. The small scars I had for my appendicitis three years ago can hardly be seen."

Looking at her hopefully, he said, "Then maybe I should have you check to see which kind you used and make sure I have that kind. Mom said there were several and she wasn't sure which one was best."

A happy feeling came over Callie as she said, "I'd be happy to get some for you."

"Thanks, Callie," Joe said. Glancing over at the giggling teens in the creek, he said, "I think it's time to go back."

"Well, let's go," she said as she stood.

Frank smiled as he watched his brother and Callie return to the creek. He had thought a lot about what Joe said about him feeling guilty. Over the last week or two Callie had been dropping hints that she wanted more time with him. Maybe it was time to give Joe some space. Well, at least until school started and then he'd be sticking to Joe like glue for awhile. He smiled as he thought of how much his baby brother was going to hate that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and yes, Chapter 4 was short, but I warned you! ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

By the end of August, Joe's leg was feeling much better and so was he. His sessions with Dr. Childers were changing to twice a month. They would do the twice a month sessions through Thanksgiving and then re-evaluate. The sessions that Joe had with Childers discussing Morgan had been tough but Joe now thought he wouldn't be plagued as often by the depressive thoughts whenever he thought of Morgan. Joe was also pleased that Frank seemed to be laying off the overprotective brother behaviors just a bit.

And now here it was: September and the first day of school. Joe was a little ambivalent about the school year; not because of what had happened to him but because it was Frank's senior year. While Joe did fret under Frank's protectiveness, he also loved him and the thought of once again being separated from his brother while he went to another school chaffed at him the same way it did at middle school and high school. It was with these thoughts in his head that Joe looked at Bayport High with a frown.

Frank saw the frown and said, "I'm going to be right here, Joe. There's nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" Joe turned and looked at Frank in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Frank sighed. "Nevermind." Obviously, Joe had been thinking about something else. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over- all the stares and whispers when I walk by."

Having gone through the same thing when Joe was missing, Frank knew exactly how irritating that behavior could be. Trying to lighten the mood, Frank said, "Well, you could just take your shirt off in the hall during class change and show everyone your scar."

Joe stopped walking and stared at Frank. Then he erupted in laughter, causing several students to turn and look at them as they walked to the building. "Yes, Frank. I'm sure that would end all the whispering and stares."

Smiling at Joe, he said, "Well, at least it got a laugh out of you."

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

"That and the advanced placement classes, sports, and Callie Shaw," Joe joked. Pleased when Frank turned pink, Joe laughed some more as they walked in the building.

.**********.

Lunch saw the group of friends sitting together. Lunch was thirty minutes and fifteen minutes of the junior and senior lunches overlapped. While they wouldn't get to have the complete lunch period together, it was enough to make plans and discuss how the day was going.

Joe made his way to the gang's table and sat down. It was with an irritated frown that he turned to Frank and said, "I'm so looking forward to being able to practice with the team and tackle people."

"Anyone in particular?" Frank asked as everyone waited for the answer.

"Hall Rooker and Jason Andretti."

Frank frowned. Hal was the one he got into a fight with back in May when Hal pushed him too far by making snide remarks about Joe's abduction. "Sounds like I might need to go Kung Fu on him this time," Frank commented, trying to get a smile out of his brother. When he didn't get one, he asked, "What happened?"

Joe just shrugged.

"Hal made a comment about Joe being a junior after missing so much school," Iola answered when Joe didn't. She had heard the comments by the boys when she was switching classes. She and Joe had English together right before lunch, and that's when Hal and Jason made their comments.

"Well what did Jason do?" Callie asked.

"He made a comment about his cousin, Cale, not getting on the football team because Coach was holding a spot for Joe," Iola supplied.

"But Joe's an all-conference tight end!" Biff said in surprise. "Cale can't even catch the football half the time it's thrown to him." Biff would know because he had been there at try-outs with Frank.

"Doesn't matter," Joe said after swallowing a bite of the ham sandwich. "He's not the only one thinking I'm getting special treatment."

Iola put her hand on Joe's arm. "But you did make-up work in July and August and took your finals just like everyone else. As for the football team, Coach Daimler made the best decision for the team."

Pushing the sandwich and the lunch tray away, Joe said, "Thanks, Iola, but I'm afraid you might be a little biased." Standing up, he said, "I think I'll go check in with Coach between classes."

"But you haven't finished your lunch," Chet said as Joe started to move away.

Wrinkling his nose, Joe said, "It tastes a little funny. Maybe the mayo's going bad." With that he moved toward the trash bin, dumped his tray, and headed out.

Chet looked at his own sandwich quizically. "Mayo tasted fine to me."

"Frank," Callie said sternly.

Relaxing the frown on his face, Frank calmly turned toward his girlfriend. "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me, Frank Hardy. You stay away from Hal and Jason," Callie scolded.

"Who said I was going near them?" Of course he had every intention of going near them. Not just near them but in their face.

Crossing her arms over her chest Callie said, "You did when you mentioned Kung Fu."

"I was joking," Frank laughed.

Iola butted in. "She's right, Frank."

"You too?" he asked.

"It's all of us," Biff said.

"I'm not going to attack them," Frank said with irritation.

"You've already had one run-in with Hal, let me talk to him," Chet said reasonably.

Frank looked at Chet. "Okay. But if he keeps harassing Joe-"

"We'll go to the principal," Callie interjected.

"After all," Iola said with a smile, "who would protect Joe if you were suspended again?"

After taking a look at Iola's innocent face, Frank burst out laughing. "Okay. Okay."

"I've got US History with Joe after lunch. I'll keep an eye on him then," Biff said.

"Thanks guys," Frank said. He and Joe were lucky to have such a great group of friends.

.**********.

Coach Daimler looked up from his tablet and placed it on the small table in front of him. Contrary to what many people thought, teachers didn't always sit behind their desks when they weren't teaching. He had an old cushioned chair that he sat in often when he wasn't on the court or on the field. His desk was piled high with paperwork and it was his place to stack things both needed and unneeded. "Hi, Joe, what brings you to my office," he paused and looked at his watch, "on your lunch break?"

Joe shifted uneasily from one foot to another. It had seemed like a good idea when he left the cafeteria, but now he wasn't too sure. However, he didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of the coach. "I just want to be sure that I'm not receiving any special treatment."

Karl Daimler didn't even have to ask Joe to know that someone had said something to the boy. He sighed. He had gone over this with the boys that made the team and the ones who were cut. Joe Hardy was on a type of injured reserve. You don't leave an all-state tight end off your team because he has to miss a few practices at the start of the season.

"Sit down, Joe." Once Joe was seated, Daimler began. "I explained this to the team, to the boys who were cut, and once to you. I'll explain it again," he said patiently. Daimler had read the reports in the news as well as the doctor's assessment of Joe Hardy's leg injury. He wasn't giving Joe any special treatment, but even if he were, he'd tell whoever complained to go shove it. The boy wanted to play football and by golly, he was going to play football. "I have a doctor's report saying you can play starting with the second game of the season and that you can begin practice tomorrow after you are checked by your physician one more time. I have done this in the past for high-level players. Whoever is bothering you just doesn't know the rules."

"Yeah? Well, I just wanted to be sure." Joe stood up. "I'm going to Dr. Marlborough this afternoon."

Daimler stood up as well. "I look forward to getting the all-clear for you, Joe. The team is a lot better with you playing than you sitting on the sideline but I don't want you playing if it's going to aggravate your injury."

Joe smiled at the man who was several inches shorter than he was. "Thanks, Coach."

"No problem," Daimler said as Joe exited. Then he shook his head and thought. _Who would have been hassling Joe?_ He picked up the alphabetical team roster and didn't have to look further than the first name: Jason Andretti. His cousin didn't make the team and he didn't like the Hardys much. Then he thought how Jason and Hal Rooker were friends. Hal played defense on the team. Hal and Frank got into a fight at the end of the last school year. Yes, there were several on the team who were jerks. He'd keep an eye on them. Daimler didn't put up with any type of harassment on his team.

.**********.

 _Later that afternoon…_

Joe and Laura looked apprehensively at Dr. Marlborough as he put the results of the MRI Joe just had on the computer screen. There had been no possibility of keeping Laura Hardy from the appointment. She, or Fenton, had to be at the appointment because of Joe's age. Joe had requested that Frank not come. Joe had seen the hurt in his brother's eyes when he asked him not to come. If Dr. Marlborough told him he couldn't practice or play yet, he knew that he would be really down and he didn't want Frank to see him like that until he had a chance to collect himself. Now the moment of truth was at hand and he gripped his mother's hand tightly.

Laura pulled her attention from the doctor to her son who was staring intensely at the man. The grip on her hand was becoming painful but she wouldn't pull away from Joe. Not after what he had suffered without her to comfort him. While football wasn't her favorite sport because of all the injuries that her boys could incur, she knew it was one of Joe's favorites. He needed this. For once, Laura Hardy hoped that if the doctor was on the fence in his decision, he would err on the side of what her son wanted.

"Okay," the doctor said as he pointed to the screen. "Here you can see the results of the MRI that Joe had done over six weeks ago and here you can see the results from today." Dr. Marlborough turned with a smile to Joe and his mother. "The injury seems to be healing nicely."

"So that means I can start practicing?" Joe asked anxiously.

The doctor's smile continued. "Yes, Joe. You can start practicing and play beginning with the second game in two weeks."

"His leg is all better?" Laura asked.

Turning to the concerned mother, the doctor replied, "As you can see here and here," he pointed at the screen, "there are still just a couple of small spots. It isn't completely healed yet, but it is more than well-enough to practice. Joe will be able to tell if something is wrong." He turned to look seriously at the young man. "I trust that you will be sensible about this and let your coach and parents know if the leg bothers you?"

Joe looked a little sheepish as he said, "Well, I'm not known for my sensibility." When the doctor frowned, he hurriedly continued, "But I promise to be sensible about this."

Laura actually laughed out loud. "Dr. Marlborough, we'll do our best to make sure that Joe doesn't aggravate the injury. In addition, Joe's brother, Frank, is on the team and he is VERY sensible and will make sure that Joe doesn't overdo it."

Joe groaned.

"Well, in that case, I'll complete the form that says you are cleared to practice and play. I will want to see you back here at the end of football season just to check you out one more time."

"Thank you," Joe and Laura both said as the doctor exited the room to get the paperwork for them.

Looking at his mom with a sparkle in his eyes, Joe said, "I can play, mom. I can play."

Laura leaned over to hug her son who still sat on the examination table. Her eyes welled up with tears as she realized her son was coming back to her more and more. The sessions with Dr. Childers and his time with Iola and Frank had all worked wonders for him. But this, this was tangible evidence that Joe had overcome something from his time with Dominic Laird. Her son was coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** For the reviewer who said "Something bad needs to happen," the 'bad' starts in the next chapter but it will take a little time to build. I am a plodder. It's who I am. ;-) Also, don't berate me. I know it's a short chapter. To deflect any rotten tomatoes tossed in my direction I promise to upload another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The next afternoon found Joe donning his number 21 practice jersey in the locker room along with his gear. He had never been so excited to practice in the heat in his life. It didn't hurt that his closest friends were also on the team. Chet was an offensive lineman, Biff was a defensive safety, Tony was a wide receiver, and Frank returned kicks and punts. The only close friend not on the team was Phil, who preferred baseball and who was on the debate team during football season.

Frank hung back waiting for Joe to get dressed. "Hey, I was getting worried about you," he said as Joe came out of the locker room. "What took you so long?"

Joe shot him a quick smile as he adjusted his shoulder pads. "I was meeting with Mrs. Carter. Don't worry, Coach knew and approved."

Walking together toward the field, Frank frowned. "Mrs. Carter? Why would you see Mrs. Carter?"

"I'm going to tutor Algebra this year," Joe said as he broke into a jog.

Frank stopped and stared at his brother's back as he moved away from him. There was no doubt that Joe was capable of tutoring Algebra I. After all, he was in advanced placement math courses. However, Joe didn't always have the best temperament when it came to teaching others. His contemplation was broken by Coach Daimler giving him a slight tap to the back of the head.

"Get a move on it, Hardy. Two laps around the field. Your brother's almost completed his first lap."

Seeing that Daimler was correct, Frank broke into a jog. A little while later, he plopped down on the grass in the shade of the tent by his brother. Both tilted back their water bottles. The staff always had water on hand as dehydration was a danger at practices like this. After taking another swallow, Frank looked at his brother with a touch of concern. Joe was just staring at the bottle in his hand.

"What is it, Joe?" he asked quietly as other members of the team came and went from the tent.

"What? Huh?" Joe asked as he looked up from the bottle.

"You were like a million miles from here."

"It was nothing," Joe said as he finished off the bottle. Standing, he pulled on his helmet and said, "Time for me to run some plays."

 _It wasn't just nothing_ , Frank thought as Joe left the tent.

Two hours later, practice was over and Frank and Joe were headed to the van after showering and changing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frank asked as he climbed into the driver's seat and closed his door.

"I don't think there's much to talk about. Coach said that Mrs. Carter asked him if I could do some tutoring this semester. He said it would be okay for me to miss an hour of practice one day a week. He told me that it was good for the program to have players tutor. Good PR. You should know, you're tutoring." Joe said all of this as he buckled up and shut his door.

Frank turned the engine over and adjusted the AC. Tutoring wasn't what he had been talking about, but since Joe brought it up, he address this first. "Are you sure, Joe? I mean, you're plenty smart, but aren't you worried about getting frustrated with the student you're tutoring?"

Joe smiled as he looked over at his older brother. "You don't seem to think very highly of my level of patience."

Smiling back, Frank said, "For good reason. I've seen you blow your top in frustration in middle school when some of your AP classmates didn't understand the group assignment."

"Yeah, well, I've mellowed since then."

Frank snorted.

"Hey! She asked. I felt like I should give it a try." Joe shrugged. "I mean what is the worst that could happen?"

Frank hated it when Joe said things like that. It was like he was tempting fate. But his brother was right. It was just tutoring. After a minute of Joe messing with the radio, Frank went back to his original question. "The tutoring wasn't what I was talking about."

"It was nothing," Joe replied and went back to the radio. He knew exactly what Frank was talking about. It was the water bottles after the run. He knew they had to drink to avoid dehydration in the heat. Muscle cramps. Vomiting. Headache. He knew better than any of them the consequences of not drinking enough water in the heat. For a moment he had been transported back to the day he was caught. The day he received his penalty. Unconsciously, he moved his hand to his side. The hunt that was the reason that Morgan was brought in to play the game. He dropped his hand from his side and just leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Frank shot several glances to the passenger seat. He preferred it when Joe was willing to talk. These times where he just kept it in bothered him. But Dr. Childers had told him not to pressure Joe and he was doing his best to follow that directive. He eyes returned to the road ahead of them. Sometimes it was just hard.

.**********.

The rest of the practices that week went well and Joe's leg didn't cause him any problem. There were just one or two cheap shots by Hal and Jason but they were manageable. The guys knew better than to do anything too overt. Coach would suspend them or toss them off the team. So when the home game rolled around Friday night, Joe dressed out. His pleas to the coach earlier in the day went unheeded. He was benched for this game. Doctor's orders. Not to mention that Laura Hardy would have had his head.

Bayport won by a field goal and Southport had a chance to win in the last five minutes but was unable to score. When the game ended and the team was going off the field, Hal bumped into Joe and said, "See. We can win without you."

Chet was right behind Joe and called out, "Yeah, but it would have been easier with him."

Joe smiled to himself as Hal moved on ahead. It was good having friends on the team.

.**********.

The group of friends went to the Prito's after the game. Callie and Iola met up with Frank and Joe in the parking lot. On the way in, Iola hugged Joe tight and said, "It was good seeing you in uniform again."

"It was good being in uniform again," he whispered back to her. He squeezed her a little closer as they entered the bustling restaurant ablaze with light and life. Three month ago this was a dream. They were both glad it that it had become a reality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, for those of you who don't like sharing Joe, just hold on. This all part of the drama! Give it time! ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The following Monday, Joe hurried to get to the cafeteria. He had to eat fast so that he could meet Mrs. Carter in Media Center to be introduced to the person he would be tutoring. Beating all of his other junior friends to the table, Joe sat beside Frank.

Phil Cohen laughed as he watched Joe cram a heaping spoonful of mac and cheese in his mouth before the tray even hit the table. "What's the hurry, Joe? I usually only see that kind of eating from Chet."

"Hey!" Chet said from beside Phil. "A lineman has to keep his weight up. Got to hold the line, you know."

Joe tried to answer, but his mouth was full of food. Finally, he looked at Frank and mumbled something.

Taking pity on his brother, Frank turned to the group and said, "Joe has to meet Mrs. Carter at the end of his lunch period. He's going to be tutoring Algebra I."

"Joe?" Callie asked in surprise.

"Yes, me," Joe said with a frown before taking a large bite of apple.

Callie colored up. "I didn't mean- What I meant was-" She took a deep breath and tried again. "It's just that you don't seem to have a lot of patience."

"I'm plenty patient," Joe said with a smile. "You have to be with a brother like Frank." The group laughed as Frank punched Joe lightly in the arm.

"But seriously, Coach Daimler said it's good PR to have members of the team tutor, so he's letting some of the team come late to practice on Tuesday and Wednesdays. We should miss less than an hour," Frank said as he drank the last of his juice.

"Are you doing it too, Frank?" Biff asked.

"Yeah, I'll be doing Chemistry tutoring."

"Well, why don't you have to go meet Mrs. Carter?" Chet asked.

"I tutored last year, so I already know the drill. Joe's got to go get Tutoring 101 part 2. She already gave him most of the information last week but there are a few last minute things to go over. He'll meet the person he's tutoring today, I met the student I'm tutoring last week," Frank said.

Iola sat down beside Joe. "Some lucky freshman," she said.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go," Joe said as he stood and hurried and out.

Callie looked across to her friend. "Aren't worried that it might be a girl, Iola?"

Shrugging and looking at the mac and cheese on her tray, Iola said, "Even if it's a girl, it would be a freshman and I don't think Joe's into flirting with fourteen year olds."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Callie said.

Iola thought about what Callie had said as she ate. Joe wouldn't flirt with a freshman, would he? And then her mind went to their last night of being held by the kidnappers. Joe's comforting her. His insistence that she tell his dad the things he learned. No, Joe was her boyfriend and he wouldn't do anything like that.

.**********.

Joe moved over to the table were Mrs. Carter was finishing talking to another student tutor and waited. It was only a moment before he was seated and she was giving him the last information he would need about the tutoring sessions. The student he would tutor would provide him with the topic being covered that week. Joe was already granted access to the online version of the math text and would use it help prepare his lessons which would be a topic overview and homework/assignment assistance.

Mrs. Carter glanced over Joe's shoulder and smiled broadly. "Ah, here's the student you'll be helping."

Joe was smiling as he stood and turned and then all he could do was stare. "Um, you're not a freshman," was all he could get out.

"Oh, no, she's not a freshman," Mrs. Carter said as she put her arm around the girl. "This is Camille Montoya. She's also a junior but she's in an Algebra I class as her previous school did maths in a different order. She'll be taking accelerated Algebra II this summer to catch her up."

Camille smiled at Joe. She was fairly tall, with dark brown hair that cascaded down in back in waves and chocolate brown eyes to match. Her skin also had a perfect tan. "Hi, Joe," Camille said. "I'm afraid that math isn't my strong point and my placement tests for Bayport High showed that I'd struggle in class." She shrugged her shoulders. "If I plan on catching up with the math, I need to do well this year in Algebra I."

"Um, okay," Joe stuttered. The girl was beautiful.

Patting Joe on the arm, Mrs. Carter said, "I see my next tutor has arrived. You two go ahead and talk. Your sessions will be here starting tomorrow afternoon." Both Joe and Camille nodded.

"So you're from out of town?" Joe asked.

Taking a seat at a nearby table, Camille said, "Yes. We just moved to Bayport from Florida in July. Things have been crazy since we arrived and I haven't had a chance to do much."

"Well, maybe you'd like to do something with the group I hang out with. They're all juniors and seniors." Joe didn't think anything of asking her to join them. She was new and needed some friends.

"I think I've seen you all eating together in the cafeteria." Camille frowned a little and said, I think I have English with the tall blonde guy that you eat with."

"Biff?"

Camille smiled and her smile made Joe smile. "Yeah, that's him."

"Eat lunch with us tomorrow?" Joe asked as he stood.

"Sure. I'd love it," she replied.

With a wave of his hand, Joe turned and walked out of the room.

Camille stood and watched him leave, never taking her eyes from his back. It would have been nice if he had glanced back, but he hadn't. Oh well. One thing was for certain. The girls' gossip had been right. Joe Hardy was definitely hot. After what had happened to him at the end of the last school year and over the summer, he was the topic of conversation and center of attention. She liked being the center of attention. Camille wanted to be noticed and if she wanted to be noticed here, the fastest way would be Joe's girlfriend. Now all she had to do was make it happen.

.*********.

After practice that afternoon, the boys got in the van to go home. This time Joe was driving.

"So did you meet the student you're going to tutor?" Frank asked as he pulled his seatbelt across.

"Yeah, her name's Camille Montoya and she's a junior."

"A junior? Taking Algebra I?"

"She transferred in from out of state and her maths are out of order." Joe pulled out onto the road leading toward their house and changed the conversation topic to the afternoon's practice.

Frank was only partially listening. He was thinking back to what he overheard between Callie and Iola. Bursting into Joe's bragging about his 50 yard sprint time, Frank asked, "Is she pretty?"

Joe laughed, "Why, man? Are you and Callie on the outs?"

"No!" Frank said in a rush. "I was just asking because you'll be spending a lot of time with her."

Joe's tone became more serious. "What you implying, Frank?"

Frank didn't know what to say. He felt incredibly embarrassed that he had even brought it up. "Nothing. Nevermind. Tell me more about your time."

Looking over to his brother, Joe said, "Out with it."

"Look, I was out of line. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Did Callie say something to you?" Joe asked with some irritation.

"Just drop it," Frank pleaded.

For once Joe did drop the subject, but he stewed on it all the way home. In fact, he didn't even speak to Frank when he went inside. Going up to his room, he closed his door and the connecting door to the bathroom. Dropping onto his bed, he called Iola.

"Hey," Joe said.

"Well, hey yourself," Iola replied brightly. "I wasn't expecting you to call so early."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to check with you on something."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Was there any talk about me and the tutoring after I left at lunch?" Joe asked.

"I don't think so," Iola responded.

"Callie didn't say anything to Frank about me flirting?"

"Well, no. She didn't say it to Frank. She said it to me," Iola responded, uncertain about where this was going.

The ice in Joe's tone was unmistakable when he asked, "And just what did she say to you?"

This irritated Iola. "She just wanted to know how I felt about it if you were tutoring a girl."

Joe closed his eyes. Why did everyone think he was such a flirt? Yeah, he liked to smile at pretty girls and he liked it when they smiled back. But that was about the extent of his so-called 'flirting.' For the most part, he was just trying to be nice. The silence stretched a bit. "And what did you say?"

By this point, Iola was mad at Joe for practically interrogating her about the lunch conversation. "I told her that it would be a freshman girl if it was a girl and that you weren't into flirting with fourteen year olds." Iola hoped that would put the topic to rest.

"So, let's say it was a pretty sixteen year old junior instead. Would you think I would flirt with her?" Joe asked.

"Of course not, Joe. You're my boyfriend. Stop being ridiculous. It's not a sixteen year old junior anyway, so just drop it." Iola was tired of this. Callie was the one that thought Joe was too flirtatious. Personally, she just thought he was being nice most of the time. And she had to face it, Joe was hot and girls were going to look at him.

"Well, I hope you still think that way tomorrow at lunch when you meet Camille. She and Biff have class together, so yeah, she's a junior. And yes, she's pretty. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep my hormones in check and not maul her in the Media Center tomorrow."

Iola gasped. "Joe! I never said-"

"I think we should stop talking now before things get worse," Joe said as he hung up.

Iola stared at her phone. What had just happened? Joe and his temper that's what. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She'd try and straighten it out tomorrow when Joe had cooled off a little.

.**********.

That night after dinner, Frank knocked on Joe's door. "Joe?"

The padding of feet across the carpet could be heard and then the door opened. "Yeah, Frank?" Joe asked, his voice tired.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Joe turned and walked away from the door. "Sure. You'll hound me if I don't."

Frank frowned at his brother's back. As Joe flopped onto his bed, Frank pulled the chair from the desk and sat down. Joe had been unusually quiet and sullen at dinner and Frank could tell that their parents were concerned by his behavior. "You were just really quiet at dinner."

Staring up at the ceiling, Joe said, "I know. Didn't mean to be. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Joe turned to look at his brother. "Do you think I'm a flirt?"

"Sometimes," Frank responded honestly. Then he added, "Most of the time, you're just being nice."

"Callie thinks I'm a flirt, doesn't she?"

Frank sighed; he didn't like it when Callie and Joe were irritated at each other. Over the last year, it had gotten a lot better. It was more teasing now than anything. But occasionally, something like this would come up. "Callie and Iola are best friends. She just concerned about her friend."

"You'd think she would know me well-enough by now to know that I wouldn't treat Iola like that. But then, even you thought it could happen," Joe's voice was soft.

"Joe, I never meant-"

Joe held up his hand. "Don't, Frank. Not tonight. Just go."

"I think we should talk about this."

"Yes. I'm sure you think we should. But I'm not going to talk about it anymore." He stood and walked to his door, waiting for Frank to exit. "I need to do my homework and get ready for the tutoring session tomorrow. You know, the one where I actually try to help someone with math, not just flirt with them."

Frank frowned at his brother as he left the room. This wasn't over. Not by a long-shot. He headed down the stairs to talk to their parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** And the reviews continue! Thank you so much! This chapter jumps around in setting, but I liked it a lot anyway.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Tuesday morning found Joe in the driver's seat and Frank in the passenger seat. Both were quiet as the motor of the van hummed quietly. Joe stared into the middle of the steering wheel and said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Frank looked at his brother with surprise. "I'm sorry too. I should have worded things different. I never meant to imply that you'd do anything to hurt Iola."

Joe leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm such a flirt."

A small smile crept onto Frank's face. "You don't?" he asked with the right touch of curiosity.

This got Joe's attention and he sat up and looked at his brother. "No, do you?"

Frank shook his head and said, "I'm almost afraid to say this as it may inflate your ego more than is needed."

"What?"

"Joe, even I've heard the girls at school whispering about you. You're a football all-star. You're blonde, blue-eyed and look like you could model for GQ. All it takes is for you to smile at a girl and they think you're flirting."

Joe stared at Frank. "You're kidding me, right? I mean, guys don't say things like that to other guys."

Laughing, Frank replied, "Normally I wouldn't, but you really seemed so in the dark about it." Then Frank's smile faded as he remembered back to the abduction. With Joe's looks, it was all too easy to think that the trafficking ring had taken him. Their fears about what abuse Joe might have suffered were far from what had happened. But it had been so disturbingly easy to image.

Unaware of the dark tangent that his brother's thoughts had taken, Joe just shook his head and backed out of the driveway. He didn't realize that girls looked at him like that now. Things had been different back in middle school. But then, he didn't play football and he was almost a foot shorter. Frank didn't lie about things like this. Still, Joe just had to shake his head at how things change. Now if Iola would just accept his apology as easily as Frank did.

.**********.

The Hardys found Chet in the parking lot, but not Iola. Looking at Joe, Chet asked, "What the heck did you say to Iola last night, Joe? She was super quiet and I think she may have thrown one of her stuffed animals at the wall. Wouldn't hardly speak to me this morning and now she's marched into school already."

Joe looked a little sheepish. "I think I blew something she said out of proportion." He glanced at Frank. "She wasn't the only one who was a little ticked off last night."

"Well, I hope you straighten it out," Chet said.

"Me too. I'm going to see if I can catch her at her locker." Joe didn't wait for an acknowledgement but took off at a jog toward the student entrance.

Chet watched him run. "His leg really doesn't seem to bother him anymore."

"No," Frank said quietly, "only his memories."

.**********.

Iola was just closing her locker when Joe ran up beside her. "Iola, I'm glad I caught you."

After pressing the locker completely closed, she leaned against it and raised an eyebrow at him as she silently waited.

Joe scratched his head and then said, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

A smile spread across Iola's face. "And I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't flirt with anyone regardless of their age."

"Well, Frank says that I flirt sometimes, but honestly, I don't mean too."

Iola couldn't help but laugh. Joe had grown into an incredibly good-looking boy over the last two years and it wouldn't take much for any girl to think that he was flirting. Just him being polite and picking up dropped books, holding open a door… When he did any of these things and smiled with those straight white teeth and twinkling blue eyes… yes, people could easily think he was flirting. "See you at lunch?" she asked as she walked away.

"See you there," Joe called after her with a smile.

.**********.

Joe had barely seated himself next to Biff at lunch when someone sat next to him. Usually the friends made sure that there was always an open seat for the girlfriend or boyfriend so he assumed that it was Iola. So he turned with a big smile to greet her and was surprised to see Camille sitting there.

"Thanks for inviting me to eat with you, Joe." Camille waved at the other members of the group who were looking at her with interest. "Hi, I'm Camille Montoya. Joe's tutoring me in Algebra I."

Joe's face flushed as Biff, Phil, and Chet all turned to stare at him. Joe didn't dare to even look at Callie as Iola sat down across from Camille and next to Frank. It was with a friendly smile that Iola said, "I'm Iola Morton. That's my brother, Chet over there. I'm Joe's girlfriend." Iola watched her carefully and didn't see any sign of antagonism. _Not everyone is after my boyfriend,_ she thought to herself. _Stop being so overprotective of him_.

"Nice to meet you," Camille said and then turned to the rest of the table. "Now let's see… I already know Biff and now I know Chet." Looking across the table at Frank she said, "Even though you don't look anything like your brother, I've been told you are. So you must be Frank."

Frank nodded and laughed. Camille was actually pleasant. She had no idea that she was sitting in Iola's spot, so he couldn't fault her for that although a quick glance at his girlfriend said that she could. Eyes back on Camille, he said, "This is my girlfriend, Callie Shaw." Pointing down the table, he said, "That's Phil Cohen, he's a senior. And the girl sitting between Biff and Chet is Biff's girlfriend, Karen Mason. That just leaves Tony Prito on the other side of Iola." Everyone said hi and then conversation struck up but with many glances at the new girl.

Camille chatted with everyone and didn't seem attached to Joe. Iola put her concerns aside, but Callie wasn't so certain. She had heard some things about Camille through the grapevine. She didn't want to be part of gossip and she wasn't going to spread it. But she would keep an eye on Camille. Neither Joe nor Iola needed drama after what they had been through. Perhaps she would do a little investigating of her own… if needed.

.**********.

That afternoon, the tutoring session went fine. Camille paid attention to what Joe taught her and showed no signs of being romantically interested in him. Joe was relieved.

At the end of the session, Camille said, "Your friends were very nice to me at lunch. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Joe said. "And not that it was a big deal or anything, but we usually leave a seat open next to someone that has a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Oh!" Camille feigned surprise. "I had no idea! I was sitting in Iola's seat! You should have told me, I'd have moved."

Joe blushed as he finished packing up. "Like I said, it wasn't that big of a deal. No reason for you to move."

"Well, I'll know better tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Joe called as he left the room.

"Most definitely," Camille whispered to herself.

.**********.

Things at practice went well and so did dinner. At least until Laura told Joe that they were taking him to see Dr. Childers Thursday morning.

Joe looked stunned at his parents. "Why?"

"You were unusually quiet at dinner last night," Laura said.

"And being unusually quiet is reason for me to see a psychiatrist?" Joe asked.

Laura looked at her husband.

Fenton looked fondly at Joe. "For you to be quiet there is usually a problem." He smiled slightly. "You aren't known for your silence."

Joe was having none of his father's attempts to lighten the mood. Turning his brother, he said, "What did you tell them?"

"I told them I thought it would be good for you to talk to the doctor. You were upset and you really didn't want to talk about it to me. I thought you might talk to the doctor." Frank said carefully.

Joe looked at his brother and then parents. "So is this how it's going to be every time I get angry or quiet?" Frowning at them, he asked, "Can you tell me that I didn't have a temper before this?" He poked himself in the chest. "This is normal for me. I get over it and set things straight." He stood up from his chair. "Thanks for having faith in me."

As Joe went up the stairs, Frank said, "I think I made a mistake."

"No, Frank," Fenton said. "Your mother and I made the decision for Joe to see Dr. Childers." He shook his head. "It's a fine line we're walking with Joe. Hopefully, we'll stay on course. It can't hurt for him to talk to Dr. Childers."

Frank looked at the door that Joe had exited. _No_ , he thought, _it won't hurt for him to talk to Dr. Childers. I just hope he'll still talk to me._ Making his way up to his brother's room, he found the door closed once again. He knocked.

"Come on in," Joe called through the door.

Frank entered to find Joe working at his desk. He took a few steps into the room. "I'm sorry," Frank said. "I should have given you some more time before talking to mom and dad. You worked through it on your own." He had actually been surprised that his brother had dropped it all so quickly. It wasn't like Joe to hold a grudge for a long time, but it did usually take longer than this for things to blow over.

"You didn't think I could do it," Joe said flatly. "You know I'm not the same person I was last school year."

Frank wasn't sure how to answer and then he said, "I just didn't want you to have to do it on your own. And I know you're not the same, none of us are. But don't you see that's why we're worried. We used to know how you'd respond to things and now we're just not sure."

"You need to give me a chance, Frank," Joe said as he turned in his seat. "Give me a chance next time."

Nodding, Frank said, "I promise I will."

With a return nod, Joe went back to his homework. Joe understood why his family thought as they did. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad to talk about that with Dr. Childers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** As I was rereading this section, I realized that everyone seems a bit too suspicious of Camille. But then, if they weren't, I wouldn't have the drama. ;-) I'll also chalk it up to Frank having a detective's 'six sense' when it comes to people. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

At lunch on Wednesday, Joe was a little more reserved. He noted that Camille listened to his suggestion and sat across from him, not beside him. Joe also noticed how Tony sat next to Camille and smiled.

"What is it?" Iola whispered from beside Joe.

Leaning over and whispering back, he said, "I think Tony might like Camille."

Iola looked at the two across from her. Tony was engaging Camille in a discussion about her favorite pizza. Shrugging, she turned back to Joe. "Possibly. Too hard to tell right now. He might just being nice. You know that being nice isn't always the same as flirting."

Blushing slightly, Joe responded, "You're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Iola bumped Joe with her arm as said, "Let's let it go?"

Releasing a big breath, Joe welcomed the invitation. "Definitely."

.**********.

At their tutoring session that afternoon, Camille noticed that Joe wasn't as focused as he was the day before. "Something going on, Joe?"

"What? Um, no."

"You just seem a little distracted," she answered.

Joe thought for a moment and then said, "It's just that I went through a lot this summer and my family thinks I can't handle it."

Camille did an excellent job of feigning ignorance as she asked, "You went through a lot this summer? What happened?"

Looking at her like she had lost her mind, Joe said with a frown, "I'm sure you heard all about it. It was on the news and in the newspaper."

"I told you, we were moving. Things were crazy. We didn't have time for news, unless you count all the newspaper we used to pack things."

Joe looked at her carefully. "You really don't know?"

Giving Joe a puzzled look, she inquired, "Why would I lie about it? I heard some gossip around school that you missed the end of the last school year, but that's about it. Not everyone wants to talk to the new girl and I haven't made a lot of friends yet." The fact was that Camille had done some online research once she arrived in Bayport and she had plugged into social media. She knew all that had been publicly released about Joe.

Sighing, Joe said, "Google it tonight. It'll catch you up."

"I'd rather you tell me than me read what they write in blogs," she said softly.

She seemed so sincere and she didn't know anything about what happened. Maybe she could be like Dr. Childers. Someone not involved that could give him a fresh perspective. "I have practice after this, but if you could stay, we could get a bite to eat afterwards. I could tell you then." He paused for a moment. "That is if you really want to know."

Camille put her hand on Joe's. "That sounds great. You've been so nice to me this week. I'd like to return the favor."

It felt a little awkward for her to be holding his hand and he gently disengaged it. "Just to be clear, it's not a date. I have a girlfriend."

Smiling, Camille wryly said, "Don't worry. I know."

"What?"

"Oh, I caught the daggers that Callie shot at me yesterday when I sat down. I didn't know it was because I was in Iola's spot, but after you told me, it made sense."

Joe frowned. "Don't worry about Callie. She's just protective of Iola."

With a wistful tone, Camille responded, "It must be nice to have friends like that."

Standing up with his book bag, Joe said, "Meet you in the parking lot after practice?"

"Sure. I might even go out and watch some of practice if you don't mind."

Giving her a smile, Joe said, "I don't mind. See you later."

"See you, Joe," Camille replied. A small smile played about her lips. This was going nicely.

.**********.

During practice, Frank punched Joe in the side. "Look up there."

Joe turned to the bleachers and saw Camille sitting there watching the practice. "Yeah, so?"

"Think she's here to watch Tony?"

"Um, maybe," Joe replied. He would have been blushing if he wasn't already flushed from the heat and practice.

"You don't sound too certain about that," Frank commented as he looked from Camille to Joe.

Joe continued walking toward their next exercise area and said, "Well, I asked her if she wanted to get something to eat after practice." Joe's forward progress was brought to a sudden stop as Frank grabbed his arm.

"What?" Frank asked in surprise. "You did what?"

Pulling his arm away from Frank, Joe said, "I told her it wasn't a date. She doesn't know anything about what happened this summer and I thought I'd tell her some things before she heard stuff that wasn't true in the girls' bathroom."

"But you know how going out to eat with her is going to look," Frank continued.

Joe turned back to Frank. "You said you were going to give me a chance. I don't care about Camille in that way. I'll call Iola before I go with Camille. Does that satisfy you?" Irritation had crept into Joe's voice.

"Yeah, it does. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Frank said as they arrived at the exercise area.

A voice that wasn't a Hardy voice interrupted. "If you didn't want to see him get hurt, maybe you should have stayed on the debate team."

Frank and Joe turned to see that Hal Rooker was part of this rotation. Great.

Joe put a restraining hand on Frank's shoulder. "It isn't worth it," Joe said.

Taking one more look at the grinning Hal, Frank said, "I don't know. The suspension wasn't that bad last time."

Smacking Frank on the back Joe laughed and said, "Leave it in the locker room, Frank."

Frank was relieved as they started the exercise for that station. Joe had dropped the issue but Frank was still concerned. Was Camille up to something? If she was, how would he let Joe know without putting up Joe's defenses? And if she was just being nice… well, he'd look like a jerk for pushing the matter. His eyes went back to the bleachers and Camille. There was no doubt. She was watching Joe, not Tony. He'd just have to keep an eye on her and risk being a jerk.

.**********.

Iola was at a burger place with Callie when she got Joe's call. "Hey! This is a surprise." Pause. "Sure, no problem," Iola said into her phone. "Have a good time. I'll talk to you tonight?" Silence as Joe responded. "Okay. Talk to you then." With just the press of a button, Iola ended the call and dropped the phone into her purse.

"Joe?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Iola responded and took a bite of her burger.

"Did he call for anything in particular?" Callie asked with interest.

Iola really didn't want to get into this with her friend. She was sure that Callie would take it the wrong way. However, if she tried to hide it, it would only make things look worse. "Joe just wanted to let me know he was going out to eat with a friend tonight."

"Really? He called to tell you that?" Callie asked in surprise.

Putting down her burger, Iola looked at her friend and said, "Yes, because he didn't want any gossip to get back to me."

Callie arched an eyebrow at her.

"He's going to eat with Camille. And before you say anything, it's because he just wants her to know what happened this summer and not get some half-truth trash from some people," Iola said defensively.

"That makes sense," Callie said, surprising her friend. "Where are they going?"

"Prito's."

Callie couldn't fault Joe for wanting to tell Camille the truth of what happened. The girl was sure to hear things as the school year continued. Taking her to Prito's was also good because it showed he wasn't trying to hide anything. She sighed and said, "I can't blame Joe for wanting to tell her his own side of the story."

"So you don't find anything wrong with Joe taking a girl out to eat?" Iola asked with a surprised tone.

"No. Not in this situation. Do you?" Callie asked back.

"Of course not. I trust Joe." Iola replied.

Callie smiled. "So do I, Iola." Callie could see the relief on her friend's face. She really did trust Joe. It was Camille that she didn't trust yet. Turning the conversation to upcoming school events, Callie watched her friend relax. Joe and Iola didn't need any more drama right now and she would do what she could to help keep it away from them.

.**********.

Joe ended his call to Iola and turned to look at Frank. "See, she was fine with it."

"I never said she wouldn't be," his brother returned. "I just didn't want Iola to find out from someone else."

"Well, she knows and she's fine," Joe responded as he ran a hand through his still damp hair. "I'll be riding with Camille so you don't have to worry about anything. Just go home and enjoy some time to yourself." Joe smiled as he walked away.

Watching him go, Frank remembered the six plus weeks he'd had without his kid brother. He didn't want to have time like that again. As for not having anything to worry about… worrying was part of his job description as big brother.

Joe walked out into the parking lot and spotted Camille immediately. He had seen the cobalt blue Dodge Challenger in the parking lot but didn't know who it belonged to. Walking over to the car, he asked, "This is yours?" It was obvious that he loved the car.

Camille shrugged. "Technically it's my dad's, but it's the car he's given me to drive."

Running a loving hand along the hood, he asked, "Is it the V6 or does it have the Hemi?"

A laugh escaped Camille as she said, "I didn't know you were a car guy."

"Love 'em," Joe replied back with a smile.

"It has the Hemi." Then seeing this as the perfect opportunity that she hoped it would be, she innocently asked, "Would you like to drive it?"

A sparkle was in Joe's eye as he raised his head to look her in the eye. "Would I? You've got to be kidding me!" He raised his hand to catch the keys that she tossed across the hood.

"Then by all means," Camille responded. Climbing into the passenger seat, she looked over to Joe who was fixing mirrors and adjusting the seat. She could easily get used to this.

Joe revved the engine before pulling out of the space. The smile he shot to Camille was dazzling as he wheeled out of the school lot.

Frank watched the whole interplay between Camille, Joe, and the Challenger. He knew that Camille wouldn't have purchased a car just to get Joe's attention, but she couldn't have done a better job than what he just saw. Joe loved cars and his behavior just then had proved it. Frank shook his head as he walked toward the van.

.**********.

An hour later Joe and Camille sat in a booth at Prito's with a take-out box. He'd given her a brief overview of what had happened to him and Iola. She had been suitably shocked and concerned. Joe didn't find anything in her reaction to be concerned about it. She was a sympathetic listener and didn't ask any untoward questions. At the end he just sat quietly and looked at her.

"When you said that you had been through a lot, that was an understatement."

"Well, it's hard to describe what happened in just a few sentences," Joe said quietly. "A lot of people just don't know how to react or respond."

Camille's voice was equally quiet as she said, "I understand that better than you think." Her eyes were down.

"What happened?" Joe asked after a short silence.

"One of the reasons we moved is so I could get away from something that happened at my old school." Camille kept her eyes down. She was waiting. And then she smiled on the inside as Joe took her hand across the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She looked up. "With you, yes. With others, no. You understand what it's like to be stared at and whispered about."

Now concerned, Joe asked again, "What happened?"

Camille's voice shook with a slow tremor. "I went to a party where there was under-aged drinking. I drank and then I left with friends that had been drinking." She stopped and drew in a deep breath. "There was an- an accident. The girl who was in the backseat with me died from her injuries. I was able to walk away from it with minor injuries. The only thing that people wanted to talk about was the drinking." Camille looked down. "I feel so guilty. If I had just told Mandy that we could call a cab instead of getting in the car with Jeb." She looked up at Joe through tear-filled eyes. "It should have been me on that side of the car, not her."

"Oh, I understand," Joe said softly.

Camille gave Joe a watery smile. "Thanks, Joe."

He squeezed her hand. "Anytime you want to talk, let me know. I'd be happy to listen."

"That means a lot. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before someone finds out about what happens and then it will be the talk of the school."

Joe gave her a wry smile as he continued to hold her hand. "Well, at least not for awhile," he said. "Everyone seems very happy gossiping about me right now."

Not wanting Joe to be the one to disengage, Camille pulled her hand back and then stood. "I appreciate everything, Joe."

Standing to join her, Joe picked up the pizza box. "Anytime you need to talk, just give me a call."

The two headed for the door as a concerned Tony Prito watched them exit.

Camille dropped Joe off at his house and then started toward her own home. She hadn't known all the details of Joe's abduction, but she had figured that guilt had to be part of his experience. Now after she had heard a brief summary of his captivity, she knew that she had figured it correctly. Everything she had told Joe was true, except for her guilty conscience. During all the publicity after the accident and the notoriety at school she had reveled in it. No one faulted her for what had happened but she had played the guilt card to garner sympathy. She had come to rely on the attention and she missed it when it had faded. Her father had taken this job in NY just because it was a promotion, not because of her. She had been livid when they told her they were moving. Getting her away from the gossip and talk had just been a happy coincidence for the Montoyas. When she had arrived in Bayport, she had looked for a way to get the attention that she was used to. It was obvious that Joe Hardy would be the center of attention for the school year and she was determined to share in the attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** A lot of stuff going on this chapter with multiple settings pretty much over the course of a twenty-four hour period. Hope it's not disjointed. Tried to post last night but the site was down.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Frank hung up the phone and sat on his bed. He had just finished talking to Tony and he was as confused as ever. Tony said that Joe and Camille had been engaged in what appeared to be a very deep conversation and that Joe had been holding her hand. Frank had explained what Joe was doing and that Iola knew. Tony had been reassured even though his voice still conveyed that he was concerned. There was no way that Frank was going to bring this up with Joe. He had promised to trust him and he would. He was still contemplating what Camille could be up to when Joe poked his head through the open door.

"Hey, Frank!"

"Hey," he said as he stood and smiled. "Bring home any leftovers?"

"Naw. I let Camille have them," he said as he moved into the room.

"Everything go all right?"

"Fine. I think it was a good idea to go ahead and get some of this out in the open with her since I'll be spending time with her this year." Swinging his book bag off his back, he said, "Time for me to hit the books."

Frank watched his brother head back into the hall and then he walked over to his computer. After booting it up, he opened a browser. Taking a deep breath, he typed in 'Camille Montoya Florida' and waited.

.**********.

Thursday morning found Joe sitting in a leather chair in Dr. Childers' office.

Childers could see Joe's tension in his posture and demeanor. "Joe, can you tell me the reason your parents wanted me to see you this week and not just wait until our scheduled appointment next week?"

Joe raised his eyes to meet the doctor's. "I'm sure they told you when they booked the appointment."

"They did. They told me their reason. I want to see if it matches with what you feel is their reason."

"I let my temper get the better of me and I said some things. They got all worried when I was quiet at dinner and they set up this appointment." Joe leaned his head back against the chair. "They're worried it has something to do with the abduction."

"Does it?"

Joe sat up straight. "No. It doesn't." He shook his head. "I've never been known for having a lot of patience or keeping quiet." He smiled a little. "That's Frank's department, not mine."

"So you're saying that your reaction to whatever happened was normal for you?"

Joe smiled again. "Yeah. I guess that's not necessarily a good thing. Being a hot-head isn't something I should be happy to claim as normal."

Childers smiled. "But you know what's normal for you and this reaction was normal."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened to set your temper off?"

Joe then told Dr. Childers about the whole flirting issue.

"How do you feel about how things stand now with you and Iola?"

"I think she trust me. I'm not interested in Camille that way."

Childers continued. "How are things are with you and Callie?"

Joe looked down. "We've always had times where we've gotten on each other's nerves. She's also Iola's best friend." Joe stopped.

"You didn't answer the question yet."

Joe looked up. "I don't think she trusts me but she's not going to say anything right now. Iola and Frank have talked to her."

Childers nodded. "How about things between you and Frank?"

Joe leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Frank's promised to give me the benefit of the doubt in the future and not jump to conclusions."

"Do you believe him?"

Joe brought his gaze back to Childers. "Yes. Frank does what he says. Always."

With another nod and a smile, Childers asked his final question, "How about you and Camille?"

This brought a frown to Joe's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that all this drama came about because of her. Does she know about it? Has she flirted with you?"

Joe colored a little. "I didn't tell her _why_ I was having to see you and I haven't mentioned the flirting. But she knows that Callie didn't like her sitting in Iola's spot." Joe thought for a moment. "I've always told her that I have a girlfriend." He shrugged. "She seems to be fine with that."

Childers looked at the young man in front of him. Smart. Athletic. Good-looking. He could see why Iola and Callie might have concerns about a girl spending a lot of time with him. But he had learned that Joe wasn't one to be disloyal. From what he could tell, this was just one of those occurrences that happened to teenagers. There wasn't any guilt or concern tied over from his captivity. "Well, I think that concludes our session. Do you feel better having talked about what happened?"

Standing up, Joe replied, "Yeah, I guess so. Especially if you'll tell mom and dad that I'm okay. I give you my permission to share anything you want from today."

Dr. Childers laughed. "How about if we tell them together?"

"Sounds like a plan," Joe replied as Childers went to the phone to call for Mr. and Mrs. Hardy.

.**********.

The Hardys pulled up at the school entrance.

"See you tonight, Joe," Laura said from the front passenger side.

"We'll be home after practice," Joe responded and then turned to his father. "See you on the weekend?" He was a little sad that his dad wouldn't be there to see his first game back.

"I hope so, Joe." Fenton turned a little in the driver's seat to see Joe better. "I'm just not sure how long I'll be in Canada. But your mom has promised to record some of the game for me."

Joe looked down. "Yeah. I know." He looked back up. "It's an important case right?" He felt silly for even asking, but his dad had been very hush hush about this case and it was causing him to miss Joe's first game back.

Fenton knew that Joe was hurt that he was missing the game, but it _was_ an important case. There was a lead on Marilyn Laird and he was going to follow it up. "Yes, Joe. It's very important. I wouldn't miss your first game back for anything less."

Smiling at his father, he said, "Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Then he climbed out of the car and went into the building.

Fenton watched him go and didn't drive away until Joe was inside. His eyes went to Laura's.

Reaching out to put her hand over one of Fenton's on the wheel, she said, "He'll understand when you're able to tell him."

He smiled at his wife. "I know." He did know, but it didn't make it easier. When Marilyn Laird was behind bars, that's when he'd feel better.

.**********.

At lunch later that day, Frank watched his brother and Camille closely. His brother seemed fine after his therapy session and Camille… Camille was mystery. His search had brought up a frighteningly large number of hits all associated with a horrific accident where a girl, Mandy Harper, was killed in an automobile accident involving underage drinking. Some of the posts he found appeared to be from Camille herself who talked about her feelings of guilt in regards to Mandy's death. Frank could definitely see how Camille and Joe could be drawn together over similar feelings. Did Joe already know about Mandy? How would it affect him if he didn't? A quandary, that's what Frank was in. He wanted to tell Joe or at least ask Joe, but that would be admitting that he had done research on Camille. Frank had no doubt how Joe would take it. It would be ugly. Joe might even see it as Frank not holding to his promise of giving him a chance.

"What is it?" Callie asked him quietly.

Frank looked quickly away from his brother. Turning to Callie, he put on a smile. "Nothing."

Looking at his fake smile, Callie said, "You'll have to do a whole heck of a lot better than that if you plan on fooling Joe."

Frank moved the green beans around on his tray. "What are you talking about?"

"We've been together for years Frank Hardy, and I've learned when you're faking a smile. I'm sure Joe knows it even better," Callie retorted as she stabbed some of her own beans and put them in her mouth.

With a quick glance at Joe, Frank replied, "Not here. Not now."

A smile formed on Callie's face. "Date night after practice? I can pick you up and Joe can take the van home."

Thinking over his possible homework, Frank said, "Yeah, that'll be okay."

"It's a date then," Callie said with a smile. She had some things to share with Frank too. So it was good that they get together without Joe.

 _Later after practice…_

Frank slung his book bag into the backseat of Callie's car and slid the seat back before getting in. He laughed as he said, "Remembered this time." The last time he got in the car, Iola had ridden in it before him and he killed his knees on the dash. "And thanks for coming out and starting the car early so it's already cooled. Practice was extra hot today and I'm still hot even after the shower."

"Not a problem," Callie said as she shifted the car into drive. She pushed down the almost irresistible urge to tell him he was always hot. Instead she asked, "Where to?"

"Not Prito's. How about Carl's Burgers?" he suggested as he directed the vents to blow in his face.

Pulling out onto the road, Callie asked the question she had asked at lunch. "So, what is it?"

Frank looked out the passenger window at the houses going by at an increasing speed and then turned to look at Callie's profile. "It's Camille. I did a search online for her and found some interesting things. Things that give her something in common with Joe."

"Well, at least I know it's not the underage drinking so it must be the guilty conscience," Callie said without turning.

Leaning his head back against the seat, he kept his gaze on her. "You did a search too?"

Callie turned to look at him once she stopped at the light. "Look. I know that Joe and I don't always agree, but he's like the annoying little brother I never had. I want to protect him _and_ Iola. So, yeah, I Googled her."

"Did you tell Iola?"

"Did you tell Joe?"

Both sat in momentary silence and then Frank spoke. "There's no reason for me to tell him. No reason that doesn't make it look like I don't trust him. How about you?"

"Iola's perfectly fine with Joe tutoring Camille. She trusts him-"

"She should!" Frank interrupted.

Callie gave Frank an irritated glance. "Give me a chance. Now, as I was saying, she trusts him." She sighed, "Doggone it, I even trust him."

"You do?" Frank asked in surprise.

Pulling into a spot at Carl's where she could just drive right through; she put the car in park and left it running. "Yeah. I surprise myself sometimes." When he smiled back, she continued. "I made some thoughtless comments last week and I know that I've ruined the chance that Joe would believe me about anything regarding Camille now. And like you said, there's not much for me to tell. But she is like the perfect storm to ruin Joe and Iola."

Frank wanted to say that he didn't understand, but he did. Perfectly. "You don't want to tell Iola because she'll just worry and if she says anything to Joe it will just make him defensive."

Callie looked her boyfriend in the eye. "Yeah, Camille's pretty, but that's not what has the power to ruin them."

Returning her gaze, Frank said, "Shared experience. The common bond of guilt."

"What can we do?" Callie asked.

Frank shook his head. "I don't know."

Both sat in silence as the car ran, pumping cold air into the stationary vehicle. Both afraid that the only thing they would be able to do for Joe and Iola would be picking up the pieces if the relationship fell apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** A lot of stuff going in this chapter. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Friday night Joe's adrenalin was pumping hard and fast as he ran out on the field with the team. His eyes scanned the crowd to find where his mom, Iola, and Callie were sitting. He gave them a quick wave as he headed to his spot on the sideline. Chet and another senior who had played all of his high school years were team captains and they headed out on the field for the coin toss.

Frank walked up beside Joe and said, "That'll probably be you next year."

"Yeah, maybe," Joe said with a smile. "The team has to like you to be team captain." His eyes traveled back to the field.

Frank just looked at Joe for a moment before turning his own gaze to the fifty yard line. He was surprised that Joe even had a doubt that he'd be a team captain. From what he could tell, Hal and Jason hadn't had much success in turning any of the guys against Joe.

A cheer went up as Coach Daimler, Chet, and Aiden came back to the sideline. They had won the toss and would be kicking off the first half so that they would be able to receive at the start of the second half.

Joe gave Frank a swat on his butt as Frank pulled his helmet on. "Go get 'em, Frank," he called as Frank ran on the field with the punt/kick-off team. He wouldn't be receiving a kick this time, but defending the goal and tackling the guy making the return. Only a few minutes later, Frank ran back over to Joe. "Man that guy is fast!" East Chester had returned the ball to Bayport's 45 yard line. He shook his head and said, "Let's hope the defense can stop them."

Bayport was happy when all East Chester got was a field goal. And this time when Frank took the field it was to return the kick. He did an excellent job as he caught the ball and returned it to the 50 yard line.

"Your turn," he said to Chet, Tony, and Joe as they headed onto the field.

Biff, who played defensive safety, walked over to stand next to Frank. "He seems plenty ready."

Frank turned with a smile to Biff and said, "Of all the things I worry about with Joe, his ability and enthusiasm to play football isn't one of them."

.**********.

The scoreboard at the end of the game showed Bayport with 34 and East Chester with 24. Bayport's defense was able to keep the powerful East Chester offense down while their own offense was able to find gap's in East Chester's defense. Joe was a big part of the win having caught the ball on a number of critical third down plays and scoring a touchdown.

After the game, when the team had showered and changed, Coach Daimler caught Joe and Frank before they left. Handing Joe a football, he said, "That's the ball from tonight's game. I wrote the score, the date and your stats on it."

Joe looked up from the ball to his coach. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it. Not because of what you went through but what you've done since then to get back on the team. I haven't seen anyone work any harder than you and you deserve it," Daimler said in a serious voice.

"Thanks, Coach," Joe said quietly.

Daimler broke into a smile and said, "Enough seriousness. Go enjoy your post-game celebration."

"Sure thing, Coach," Frank said with a grin as he put his arm around Joe's shoulders and headed into the parking lot.

Joe began babbling about different plays in the game and Frank was struggling to keep up when Joe asked, "Do you think it would be okay if I called Dad?"

Climbing into the driver's seat, Frank said, "I don't know why you shouldn't. Go ahead." Most likely their mom had already called, but it would do Joe good to speak with their father.

Joe reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and pressed the button to turn it on. A smile appeared on his face as he read a message that had been received while the phone was off.

Noting the smile, Frank asked, "Who's it from? Dad?"

Clearing the message screen and going to his favorite contacts to locate Fenton, he said, "Nope, not dad. It was Camille sending me congratulations." Then conversation with Frank stopped as Joe began talking to their father. Joe regaled him with the crucial game plays the rest of the trip. When they pulled up to Prito's, Joe finished the call and sat back. "This was a great night."

Frank laughed. "I'm sure it's only going to get better."

"Why do you say that?" Joe asked.

Pointing through the windshield, Frank said, "Because I see Iola and Callie waiting out front for us and I'm sure there will be a hug and kiss for both of us."

"I think you may be entirely correct on that one big brother," Joe replied as he exited the vehicle.

.**********.

Fenton arrived back in Bayport Sunday evening. After a home cooked meal and watching some of the clips that Laura had recorded on the large flat-screen tv, the boys headed upstairs to give their parents some time alone. Once Fenton was certain that the boys were in their rooms, he leaned back on the couch beside his wife and let out a deep sigh. Laura put her hand over top of his and said, "Whenever you're ready."

"She had been in Montreal. The alias that we now associate with her was used there since the raid on Laird's NC property."

"But," Laura prompted when Fenton just stopped.

"It's like she knew that we had found that alias because she stopped using it just three days before I flew up." Fenton moved his hand from beneath Laura's to run it through his thick dark hair that wasn't unlike Frank's. "People identified her picture. Seems she's a brunette now, or at least was a week ago. Who knows now." Fenton dropped his hand back in his lap. "She was on a month to month lease and was paid through next month and her bills were all paid in full and then accounts were closed. No forwarding address was given anywhere. She told no one she was moving. No one saw her leave."

"So there aren't any clues?"

"Just one. Before she ditched her cell phone, the last tower used was outside of Quebec City. But whether it is where she is at now or a stop on the way somewhere else, we don't know." Fenton sounded tired.

"But you're not giving up," Laura said as she found Fenton's hand again and squeezed it.

Fenton turned his head and gave his wife a tired smile. "Never."

"Then we'll wait on the next clue and follow it from there," Laura said as she leaned over to snuggle against Fenton's side.

"That's exactly what we'll do," he replied.

Laura sensed there was something more in Fenton's sudden quietness. She pushed back and looked up at him. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Fenton's voice was flat as he said, "I had a phone call right before I left Canada. Dominic Laird's trial will begin in two weeks in North Carolina. The prosecution will be coming to collect Joe's statement and to prep him for the trial at the end of this week."

"Oh, Fenton," Laura breathed out.

"It's a death penalty case and Laird's using the insanity defense, but the prosecution doesn't think that Laird has a chance. George Rand will be testifying about the three teens who were found buried on the NC property and he will give testimony that such acts of violence occurred in other states on other properties."

"How many total, Fenton?"

"Five," he said sadly. "The three in NC including Morgan Harris, one in Michigan, and one at a property in South Dakota."

Laura laid her head back on Fenton's chest. Joe had been close to becoming victim number six. It still caused her to feel like a lead weight was on her chest. "Does he really need to testify if Rand was there and saw it all?"

"Beside Rand, Joe was the only one to witness the death of another person at Laird's hand and witness his behavior leading up to those events. The defense will try to claim that Rand is lying to save himself. Joe's testimony will seal the fact that not only did Laird shoot Morgan, but that his death was inevitable in Laird's plan and that he knew what he was doing." Fenton stroked Laura's back as he spoke. They both knew that Joe would need to testify, but it was hard thinking about it. "The prosecution is trying to work the schedule so that Joe won't have to miss a football game. They said that they want to disrupt his schedule as little as possible."

Laura gave an unladylike snort. "Talking about teenage boys being shot right in front of you is a bit disruptive. Missing a football game is minor in comparison."

Fenton squeezed Laura and said, "You're right, but I think you'd have to agree that being in a football game will help take Joe's mind off of the trial."

"I know you're right," Laura said as her fingers played with a button on his shirt. "We'll deal with it when it gets here."

Hugging his wife to his side, Fenton closed his eyes and prayed that the trial would go swiftly and that a lead would appear regarding Marilyn Laird.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Not much to note this time. Thanks for taking the time to review!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

The following week began well. The boys went to classes, tutored, and practiced football. Frank couldn't even complain about Camille as she just seemed to be one of the group – not singling out Joe and being friendly with Iola. Then Wednesday night, Fenton told Joe that the prosecution would be coming to talk with him the next day.

"I've already talked to Principal Belevich and it will be an excused tardy or absence depending on how long they need to speak with you," Fenton said as he sat with the family in the living room after supper.

"Where will they do it? Here?" Joe asked with a flat voice.

Fenton winced inside. It was the same tone of voice that Joe used for much of his FBI debriefing right after the event. Dr. Childers had said that Joe was compartmentalizing. He was disassociating himself from the event so he could speak about it in a rather unemotional state. Joe had only done this a few times with the doctor and Childers didn't see a problem with it as Joe was able to express his feelings freely most of the time. It was only when he was trying to relate the information in a rather objective, factual way that he did this. Still, it bothered Fenton.

"Where would you like to do it? They said they would set up at any location you chose," Fenton said.

Joe sat quietly for a moment and then his eyes shifted to his mother and then back to his father.

He hadn't said anything and yet said everything.

"I plan to volunteer tomorrow at the Day Hospital," Laura said. "But if you need me, I can get off." In fact, Laura was certain that Joe didn't want her around. It hurt somewhat, but if that is what he needed, she would give it to him. After all, he was just trying to protect her.

Joe's eyes went back to his mother, his tone still flat, he said, "That's okay, mom. I'll be fine. You go ahead to the hospital." Eyes back to Fenton. "Let's do it here."

Fenton relaxed a little. Thankfully, Laura knew how to response to Joe's cues and a possible anxious situation for Joe was resolved.

"Can I stay home?" Frank asked his father.

For the first time, emotion crept back into Joe's voice as he looked at his brother. "You don't have to you know. You've heard it all before."

"It's not about hearing it again," Frank said. "It's about being there for you before you have to say it, when you're saying it and after you've said it." Frank couldn't help the way his voice cracked slightly as he added, "I wasn't there when it happened, but I want to be there for you now."

"I'd like that," Joe said with a neutral tone and expression. Taking it as a done deal, he turned to his parents and said, "I'm going out back for a bit."

Fenton and Laura stood when Joe did. "Of course," Fenton said. "Take all the time you need."

Frank sat on the couch alone for fifteen minutes as his parents made themselves busy. Their busyness always seemed to put them near one of the back windows. He knew what they were doing and he knew that it wouldn't do them one bit of good. They'd never spot him from the window. Now that his fifteen minutes of self-control were up, he headed to the back door. As he exited, he simply told his dad, "I'll be back when he's ready." Then with slow steady steps he headed to the childhood tree house.

.**********.

Thursday morning found Fenton with a hot cup of black coffee that he once again stirred with a spoon for no other reason than he liked the motion and it helped to cool the scalding brew. Laura was puttering around in the kitchen and then she would be heading out for the hospital. Fenton could hear her clanging dishes as she put them away. A small smile formed on his face. It was almost like she was trying to announce her presence so that she didn't scare anyone. His smile faded as his eyes moved across the room to the sofa where Joe sat leaning forward and seemingly unaware that both of his legs were bouncing. Fenton doubted Joe could see anything of the news program that was on the tv. Leaning against the wall behind Joe was Frank. Father and son's eyes met and worry for the youngest Hardy was mirrored there.

With a final clang of a metal pot, Laura Hardy exited the kitchen and smoothed her skirt. "Okay, I think I'm ready to head out."

Joe stood nervously in front of the couch. He could see how much she didn't want to leave but he didn't want her to have to listen to him talk about it. But he knew she needed to know he'd be okay so he opened his arms. She was in them in a second. He thought with a small smile that people thought he was the speedster of the family, but his mom had him beat when it came to getting to her kids. She was the fastest by far. Joe had passed Laura's height a few years back and he leaned his head down on hers and hugged her. Carefully, he moved his head so that his lips were next to her ear. "I'll be all right, mom. He can't hurt me anymore." He felt her arms tighten around him. "Dad said he was going to record it. You- You can listen to it if you want."

Laura stayed in her son's embrace but turned her head slightly and whispered, "Thank you, Joe." With a final squeeze, she released him and moved toward the door. She gave him one more look with a wavering smile before she left the house with Fenton behind her.

Collapsing on the sofa, Joe said, "If mom leaving was that bad, how am I going to get through the rest of the day?"

"You'll be fine. Dad and I will be here." Frank seated himself next to his brother and waited for their dad to return from walking their mom out. When he returned, Frank was surprised to see that the prosecution lawyers were already with him. Turning to his brother, he said, "Just remember. We're right here." He saw Joe nod, but knew that his brother was wound tight as a spring.

"Joe, this is Mr. Charles Atchley and Ms. Keisha Brown-Jones. They're here to prep you for the trial," Fenton said and then stepped to the side as the two lawyers moved forward.

Frank and Joe shook hands with the lawyers. Atchley and Brown-Jones were dressed in business casual and had computer bags with them. Atchley looked to be in his thirties with medium brown hair and a receding hairline. Brown-Jones looked to be some years older with thick dark hair worn in an elaborate but elegant braid. She also seemed to be the lead attorney.

Brown-Jones gestured to the living room. "It's fine if you would like for us to talk in here. Is that acceptable?" she asked with a smile. At Joe's nod, they sat down and the lawyers pulled out their computers and recording devices. It was noticed that Fenton did the same. "Now, Joe, we know this isn't going to be pleasant but it is necessary. Nothing we say is meant to hurt you or contradict you. We're only doing this so you'll be prepared for what might occur when you take the stand."

Joe was calming down and going into his unemotional state. "It's okay. I understand."

.**********.

Three hours later, Fenton was ushering the lawyers out of the house. Laura was going to be furious when she heard the recordings. He knew that the lawyers only posed questions to Joe that could come up at the trial and that their follow-up questions to his answers were only what the defense would use. There were only three times that Joe lost his calm façade. Fenton understood each time why his son became angry and distraught. The lawyers had told Fenton that the defense would be calling into question whether Laird was in fact the one that killed the victims found on the property and what his mental state was. Did he actually know what he was doing was wrong? Joe's testimony about the meal with Laird and Morgan and the meal he had with Laird the night that Morgan was killed would be crucial.

When the lawyers left, Joe went upstairs to take a shower. They would stay home until school was over and then they would go practice for Friday night's game. Frank dropped onto the sofa when Joe went up. He ran his hands through his hair, not so unlike his father had done earlier in the week. Looking at his father, he asked, "So how do you think he did?"

Fenton was still standing with his eyes on the stairs. "He did fine. The lawyers don't expect him to be calm when defense makes those kinds of insinuations. In some ways, the prosecution wants Joe to be emotional when he reponds."

"The sympathy factor," Frank stated.

"Exactly," Fenton agreed as he sat down across from Frank. "George Rand is being rewarded in a way by the prosecution for supplying testimony against Laird. Joe doesn't have anything to get out of this but justice."

Frank and Fenton talked awhile longer and when Joe didn't come down, Frank went up to check on him. Knocking lightly on his brother's door, he pushed it open. "Joe?" he asked when there was no response to the knock. The he saw him. Joe was lying on his back on his unmade bed in the shorts and tee shirt he was going to wear to practice. Frank looked at him for almost a full minute. _How the hell am I supposed to protect you in court? They're going to make you relive it. I couldn't stop it the first time and now I won't be able to stop it again._ Frank eased the door so it was almost closed and made his way back downstairs. He'd let his brother sleep until it was time to go practice.

.**********.

Joe woke up an hour before practice and realized he hadn't eaten. Pulling on his shoes and socks, he grabbed his practice bag and bounded down the stairs.

Frank smiled at him from the couch and waved him into the kitchen. "Two sandwiches, an apple, and water are waiting for you," he said as he got up to follow his brother in. Joe had already taken two bites out of the sandwich before he could even get in the room. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to Joe at the table.

"Yeah, I mean. I understand what's going to happen." He shook his head. "It makes me angry that they're even trying to act like he didn't know what he was doing. He _knew_ it was wrong. You don't BUY people if you think that it's okay." Joe tore another bite out of his sandwich. "I'll give 'em that Laird is crazy. I believe that. But I believe that he knew exactly what he was doing and thought it was pretty okay." Joe finished his sandwiches chugged down the water and picked up the apple. "Let's go," he said as he left the kitchen.

Frank stood, grabbed his own bag and followed his brother out.

.**********.

An hour into practice, the team was practicing offensive and defensive plays together. Joe was supposed to catch a pass twenty yards down field. However, his concentration just wasn't on the play and the ball (that he should have caught over his shoulder) went through his hands and bounced on the field in front of him. _Incomplete pass_ , he thought as he slowed from his sprint. His next thought was pain as the field and his helmet met in a sudden collision. He could hear noises which were probably shouts over the ringing of his ears. Then he drew a deep breath as the weight that was pressing him to the ground was removed and he rolled onto his back. He blinked rapidly as he looked into his brother's face. "I'm okay," he said rather loudly.

Coach Daimler's face moved into his field of vision along with the physical trainer that the school had hired to assist during football season. "Are you in pain?" Daimler asked as he felt along Joe's neck.

"No," Joe said in more normal tone as the ringing in his ears diminished. "Is something wrong?"

Daimler gave him a grim smile as trainer removed Joe's helmet and laid it on the ground. "Probably not, but that was a really hard hit you took."

Joe looked to his brother who was now searching the crowd that hovered nearby. When Frank went to stand, Joe grabbed his arm. "Don't."

Frank looked at him in surprise, "Don't what?"

"Don't pick a fight with Hal."

Daimler took Frank's other arm and stood. "Let's give Todd a chance to look Joe over."

Frank watched apprehensively while Todd examined him. In just a few minutes, Todd helped Joe to stand and then leaned down and picked up his helmet for him. Frank and Daimler moved over to join them.

"How is he?" Daimler asked.

"He's fine, though I suggest he sit out the rest of practice," Todd said.

"But I feel fine!" Joe said as he took his helmet back. "I've taken worse hits in a game," he added with an angry glance in the direction of Hal.

"Todd's word is final," Daimler said and then looked over to Hal. "Come over here, Mr. Rooker." As Hal made his way over and stood with his hands belligerently on his hips Daimler said to the team, "Continue on with practice." He then turned to Frank as the hovering players dispersed and said, "That means you too, Frank."

Frank gave a concerned glance at his brother and then nodded and moved away.

"Hal, you'll be sitting out the rest of practice as well," Daimler said.

"Because Hardy can't take a hit?" Hal asked heatedly.

"Listen to me to closely, Hal," Daimler said as he placed a restraining hand on Joe's chest. "Hits are a part of practice. Hard hits are for the opponents in the game. Late, hard hits are for guys who sit on the bench." Hal didn't say anything, he just glared at Joe. "And you can just turn your angry eyes this way because it's not Joe's fault. You made the choice and it wouldn't have mattered who you hit late. The result would be the same. Go sit on the bench and if you do something like that again in practice you'll be sitting out a game. Got it?"

"Got it," Hal grumbled as he took off his helmet and moved toward the bench.

Daimler turned to Joe. "I don't want you sitting with him. Go ahead and hit the showers early."

"But Coach-"

"Now, Hardy."

"Yes, sir, Coach." Joe dropped his head and walked toward the gym with his helmet dangling from his fingers. He did feel achy and his head hurt. Maybe coach was right.

Daimler watched Joe walk off the field. The kid didn't know the meaning of the word quit. The thought sobered him. That was probably the reason he was alive. Daimler looked around the field and spotted Frank. When he had caught Frank's eye, he said, "Give him fifteen minutes and then hit the showers yourself and take him home. Todd's going to call your parents to let them know about the hit."

Frank glanced to the gym and back at the coach. "Thanks, Coach."

Daimler just nodded and moved toward the bench for a continued discussion with Hal Rooker.

About fifteen minutes later, Frank walked into the locker room. "Joe?"

Joe looked up from the bench he was sitting on.

"I thought you'd be almost done with your shower by now," Frank said as he moved to his locker to get his towel and clothes. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah," Joe said as he stood. "I figured I had more time before everybody came in." Joe looked at his brother quizzically as he got his things for the shower. "What are you doing back here?"

"Coach had me practice a bit more and then told me to hit the showers and take you home." He closed the door of his locker and moved to the shower.

"Guess this means they're calling mom and dad about the hit," he said with a bit of exasperation.

Frank actually laughed. "Joe. That was a really hard hit. If it were in a game, mom and dad would be there to know about it. It's practice so they're going to make a call."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I know so," Frank said. "Now let's hit the showers so we can go on home."

When they arrived home, Laura pulled Joe into a hug immediately. He couldn't help but smile at his dad over her shoulder. "I guess you got a call from Coach Daimler?"

Laura pushed back and took Joe's head in both of her hands. "You're all right? No double vision?"

Joe dropped his bag and then took his mother's hands from his face. "I'm fine mom. It was just a hard hit."

Looking into Joe's eyes, Laura felt reassured. "Okay then. But you tell us immediately if you feel bad."

"What's for dinner?" Joe asked as he sniffed the air.

"Lasagna," Fenton replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joe said with a smile.

"Let me just get out the salad and plates," Laura said as she turned for the kitchen. "You boys put your things in the laundry and then come to the kitchen.

The two teens and Fenton watched her go.

"She heard the recordings?" Joe asked as he turned to his father.

"Yes."

Joe sighed, "I guess it won't hurt much to have some extra mothering for the next couple of weeks."

Both Fenton and Frank laughed.

"You might as well accept it because it will happen whether you want it to or not," their father said as he went towards the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** I'm putting my notes at the bottom. I'll explain after you read this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Monday morning Fenton received a call from the prosecutor's office in North Carolina. Dominic Laird's legal team had decided to go with a plea bargain and they were calling to notify all the families involved with the case. Joe and the families of the other victims would be allowed to give an impact statement at the sentencing. With Joe being the only surviving victim of Dominic Laird, his words would be of great interest.

"Now it is up to Joe whether he wants to speak," Ms. Brown-Jones said to Fenton. "It isn't mandatory. He can also provide a written statement that can be read if he doesn't want to come in person."

"I'll speak with him tonight. Can I call you tomorrow with his decision?"

"That will be perfectly acceptable."

Fenton walked from his office to the kitchen where Laura was still located and switched his cell phone to speaker. "I have my wife on the line now as well, Ms. Brown-Jones."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hardy."

"Good morning. What is it, Fenton?" Laura looked from the phone to her husband.

"Laird has decided to plea bargain. Ms. Brown-Jones wants us to find out if Joe wants to give an impact statement."

Laura's hand went to her mouth. Joe wouldn't have to testify. He wouldn't have to relive it. She closed her eyes in gratitude and then they popped open. "What are you recommending for his sentence?"

"Life in prison with no parole. If we had gone to trial life in prison was the minimum sentence for some of the charges and the death penalty would have been on the table. And I'm sure that Laird knew that we are in a state that isn't shy about imposing the death penalty."

Laura nodded. Life in prison with no chance to hurt her baby ever again. "I can live with it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hardy. Now, I still have one other family to call, so I'll let you go."

"Wait," Fenton said. "Have you contacted Morgan Harris' family yet?"

Brown-Jones hesitated. "We have. They are angry that we're not pursuing the case and going for the death penalty."

"Will they be giving a statement?" Laura asked as she looked at Fenton.

"Most assuredly." After a short pause the lawyer continued, "I should warn you that some of Harris' family feel some bitterness toward your son."

Fenton reached out to take Laura's hand. "Because he lived and Morgan didn't."

"Yes. But please know that they don't all feel that way. Morgan was a troubled youth and I think some of the family regret decisions that they themselves made and Joe is just a convenient scapegoat for all of them. I just wanted you to know, for Joe's sake." Jones-Brown paused for a moment and then said, "I'll let you go now. I look forward to hearing from you in the morning."

Fenton disconnected the call and looked to his wife. "What do you think?"

"I think Joe will want to go speak in person and I think I might get arrested." Laura was very calm as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Excuse me?" Fenton was uncertain what his wife was talking about.

Laura put her cup back on the counter. "We'll be going for the sentencing and someone from Morgan's family will make a comment to Joe that is unacceptable."

"Ahhh." Understanding was crystal clear now. "Then I'll assign Frank to take care of Joe and I'll take care of you."

The joking tone left Laura's voice. "You know they won't be able to resist accosting him in person."

"Probably not." Fenton took a deep breath. "I don't see any way around it though. We'll just have to be there for him. Warn him in advance and make sure we have an appointment scheduled with Dr. Childers for the next day."

"I guess it's the best we can do."

.**********.

That evening, the Hardys sat around the dinner table after their meal. Frank and Joe knew something was up. Their dad and mom both seemed a little nervous. When the dishes were all cleared away, Fenton asked them to all sit back down.

Joe nervously looked from one parent to the other. Lately, serious meetings involving the family were in relation to his kidnapping. So this made him nervous.

"I had a call today from Ms. Brown-Jones. Laird has agreed to a plea bargain. His recommended sentence will be life in prison with no chance for parole."

Joe leaned back and let out the breath he had been holding in. "So there won't be a trial? I won't have to testify?"

"No, son, you won't."

Closing his eyes, he said, "I'm happy and mad at the same time. I'm glad that I won't have to relive it under questioning, but I'm mad that he won't face a jury that will see him for what he is."

Laura reached across the table to take Joe's hand. When his eyes opened, she said, "He's admitting what he is. There has been a lot in the papers about what he did." She looked briefly to Fenton before saying, "And you and the families of the other North Carolina victims will get a chance to speak at the sentencing. You can whatever parts of your story that you want to."

Joe sat up. "Of course I want to. When do we go?"

"Probably next week. I'll find out tomorrow when I call back tomorrow to say that you want to speak. But there's something else you should know." Fenton hesitated. He knew Joe wouldn't take this well but there wasn't a good way to say it.

"What is it, dad?" Frank asked.

"Ms. Brown-Jones told your mother and I that there are a few members of Morgan Harris' family that are bitter toward Joe."

"What?" Frank asked in surprise. "They're bitter at Joe?"

Joe's face had gone blank. "Because I lived. Because I couldn't save him. If I had just avoided that trap I could have hunted again sooner. There would have been no need for Morgan-"

Joe's words were cut off as Frank grabbed his arm and forced his brother to face him. "Don't, Joe. We talked about this with Dr. Childers. You are not at fault for what happened to Morgan any more than I am. They just have misplaced anger."

"Your brother is right, Joe." Laura tried to get her son's attention. "The lawyer told us that Morgan's family was feeling guilt for some of their own actions. You were easier to blame for his death than accepting that they put Morgan in the position that landed him on Laird's estate." She saw Joe turn toward her. "But even then. They aren't to blame. That man is to blame."

Joe nodded. "I still want to go."

"I'll make the call in the morning."

"I'm going upstairs to do some homework." Joe pushed back from the table and slowly left the room.

Laura put her head on the table and said, "When will it end?"

Frank didn't have an answer for her, but he got up and followed his brother. Pausing outside his brother's door, he heard him on the phone. _Probably talking to Iola_ , he thought and moved to his own room.

An hour later, Frank knocked on Joe's door. "Did you have a good talk with Iola?"

"Iola?" Joe's voice sounded puzzled. He turned back to his math homework. "I didn't call Iola, I called Camille." He didn't elaborate.

Frank stood in the door. "Do you want to talk?"

Putting down his pencil for a moment, Joe turned to him with a surprisingly peaceful look. "Nah. I think I'm okay." His own voice even expressed surprise.

"Okay then. But if you need to talk-"

"I know you're right next door," Joe finished for him with a small smile.

Frank stepped out into the hallway and leaned against the wall. He really seemed okay. But… he called Camille, not Iola. He didn't like that, but if she had managed to get Joe in such a relaxed mood after what had happened earlier how could he dissuade the friendship? Shaking his head, he made his way to his own room for the night.

.**********.

 _The next day… Tuesday afternoon… tutoring session._

Joe put his bag on the table and began to get the materials our for the day's lesson. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for talking to me last night."

"It was no problem," Camille answered with a smile.

Sitting down beside her, he looked at the materials in front of him. "I know it- I know it can't help but bring up bad memories for you as well. And I don't want to do that to you." Joe turned to look at her. "You're my friend and I don't want-"

"Now just hold it right there," Camille said sternly. "You just said we're friends. Friends listen to each other when they're hurting, right? If I was feeling down because of what happened to me, you'd listen, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

She placed a hand over his. "Even if it hurts a little I want to help. No one can understand what you're going through like I can."

Joe looked at her hand on top of his. "Thanks." Gently he removed his hand and asked her about her homework for the night.

Camille could barely concentrate. He was confiding in her and she could sense a bond that no one else had forming between them.

Later, when they were packing up to leave the media center, Joe said, "I'll send you a text later to let you know when I'll be out of town for the sentencing."

"Do you want it to be sooner or later?"

Joe paused. "Sooner I think. Go ahead and get it out of the way. I've just got to get my thoughts down on paper."

"Well, I know that you'll make it through this. I'm glad I didn't have to do any testifying or talking at a trial. I don't know if I could have handled at the time." Camille lifted her book bag onto her shoulder and moved toward the door.

"I think you could."

Camille gave him a puzzled look. "Could what?"

"You could have done it." Joe looked at her closely. "Yeah. You could have."

"I don't know, but I appreciate your vote of confidence." Moving toward the hallway, she called over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Joe replied. He watched her go as his thoughts wandered. A cough sounded from a nearby table where another pair were still working. Joe shook his head to clear his thoughts and packed his things; he still had football practice to go to.

.**********.

Camille felt her phone vibrate as she sat at her desk working on her math assignment that evening. Pulling the phone from her sweater pocket, she smiled. The text message read: _Next Mon. Thanks again. U R wonderful._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so don't hate me for not writing the whole trial story. I'm just not up on my courtroom lingo even with my own copy of A Few Good Men. Plus, check out Red Hardy's story At All Costs for a great story set in the courtroom with an insanity defense. Of course, you'll need to start at the beginning of her incredible story arc to get the full effect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** I won't say this is my 'smoothest' chapter, but it gets the job done. And I'm glad that skipping a trial was okay. :-) And yes, I'm posting a little more frequently than I planned. I hope you don't mind. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The following Monday morning found all the Hardys at a hotel in North Carolina for the sentencing. All were in a nervous state. They were dressed casually with Joe wearing khaki pants and a light blue short-sleeved polo. Laura wanted him to use the hair dryer to dry his still damp hair, but he assured her that his hair would be dry before they got to the courthouse. He actually rolled his eyes at his dad when she went to pester Frank about doing the same. It wasn't long before they left the hotel. None of them were very hungry and had settled for just something small from the hotel's free breakfast bar.

Arriving at the courthouse, Fenton was unsurprised to see that several photographers were near the entrance to get some pictures of Joe. If Joe had been a criminal, his name and picture would have been withheld because he would have been categorized as a juvenile. But he was a victim and his name and picture had long since been splashed across the media. They moved quickly up the steps past the digital cameras and smart phones that were aimed in their direction, not stopping to comment to any questions. Maybe when the sentencing was over, Joe could return to relative anonymity. Fenton really didn't like the information that Marilyn Laird would be able to get on Joe just from all this coverage.

After the family filed into the courthouse, the prosecution lawyers came over for a few quick words and encouragement and then they returned to their stations at a long table at the front of the courtroom. Joe nervously looked at the people around him. He didn't know who were victim family members and who were just people who came to hear the sentencing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Frank asked.

Joe scanned the crowd. "Just seeing if I could figure out where Morgan's family is."

Frank took a look around. "Hard to say. At least no one is staring at you."

"Not yet anyways." Joe took one last look around before being seated.

Just moments later his eyes were drawn to a side door where Dominic Laird emerged. The man stopped just inside the room and scanned the crowd. His eyes found Joe's and locked there. Laird only moved when prodded by the guard.

Frank, who was seated beside Joe, could see the rapid rise and fall of his brother's chest. "Hey, look at me." When Joe didn't respond, he nudged his brother's arm. "Look at me."

Joe looked up into his brother's eyes. "I'm okay. It's just seeing him for the first time since- since that day." He looked to where Laird was sitting and said, "He can't hurt me anymore."

 _No, he can't hurt you physically anymore, but he's sure doing an emotional number on you_ , Frank thought to himself. What he wouldn't give to get a few punches in on that guy. He knew it really wouldn't solve anything but it would give a good outlet to the anger he felt against the guy. And if he, Frank, felt this way, what was Joe feeling? Frank had read Joe's statement. For someone who said they were better with their fists than words, Joe had done a good job. He had said he didn't want to get into details but he wanted some things known about Dominic Laird. Iola, Fenton, Laura, and Dr. Childers had all read the statement and approved of it. All the victims' families would give their impact statements first and then Joe would go last.

A little over an hour later Morgan Harris' family finished their statement of impact. Laura Hardy sat red-eyed, having cried during every family's statement. Joe had sat with his eyes closed for all of the statements except when Morgan's mother had taken the stand. Her son had died. Because of him. He had watched her closely for a few minutes and had then turned his eyes to his hands that were clenched in his lap.

"Joe?" Frank said. "They're calling you."

Taking a breath, Joe stood and moved to the witness stand. He gave his name as he looked at Dominic Laird who glared back at him with an intense hatred in his dark eyes. Then Joe took the folded sheets containing his statement and put them in his back pocket. He saw the confusion in his family's faces, but he knew what was on the paper. He didn't need to read it. He had lived it.

"Dominic Laird kept me in a locked room in his house. I basically had no contact with anyone except him, his wife, and George Rand. I was not allowed out of my room unless it was to eat or to be hunted like an animal. When it was time for a hunt, he would tell me how many days and give me a choice of a few meager supplies. My only food a granola bar. I had to fend for myself. Day and night I lived outside exposed to the elements. Day and night I never knew when I'd hear the dogs and sounds of voices and know that I needed to hide and avoid capture."

Joe shook his head in a negative fashion. "I was never meant to win any of the hunts, only provide him with a challenge. Because I beat him, he planned to make my life even more miserable. He set animal traps and I stepped on one of them. The pain in my lower leg was excruciating. I lay on the ground waiting for hours- in pain and dehydrated. When Laird and Rand came and released me, I had to be carried back to the house because I couldn't walk under my own power. Instead of receiving medical care, I was tied to a pole where I was whipped because I had failed to evade the great hunter. When he completed the whipping, he took a medical scalpel and made a two inch cut in my side that required stitches. His explanation to me was that he wanted me to have a permanent reminder of my failure. Though it will fade, it will always be a reminder of what happened to me."

Joe's eyes darted over to the Harris family and then he focused on the clock that hung over the entryway into the courtroom. _Focus_ , he told himself. "Because of my injuries, Laird brought someone else in to play his sick game. Days later, I heard Morgan calling out from the yard. I was locked in my room but went to the window where I watched Morgan's murder." Joe's voice softened, "He had been bitten by a snake but Laird wouldn't get him the anti-venom he needed..." His voice trailed off as his eyes remained locked on clock face at the back of the room. "There was nothing I could do." For the first time in his long statement, Joe's eyes dropped. "Nothing." Joe's eyes lifted back up and moved to Laird's for a moment. Then Joe turned to his family. "My leg and body have healed and I am receiving therapy for what I went through. I'm not the same kid who went out to a movie on a double date. That kid is gone. I'm somebody different now." He turned back to Laird. "Someone stronger. You can't hurt me anymore. You won't hurt anyone anymore." Joe nodded to the lawyer who motioned for Joe to step down.

The judge thanked everyone for their statements and gave his condolences. Then he pronounced sentence. He was going with the sentence recommended by the prosecution: life in prison without parole. With a bang of the gavel it was over.

As Laird stood, he moved as far as he could toward the mid-aisle of the courtroom. His voice carried across the aisle to the Hardys. "Just so you know, my wife is an excellent shot." Anything further he would have said was cut off as an officer pulled him toward the side door.

Joe turned a perplexed look toward his father. "What was he talking about?"

Fenton hadn't wanted to tell Joe anything about Marilyn Laird's background, but he wasn't about to lie to his son. "We'll talk about it later."

Worried that 'later' meant a chance for his dad to think of something to tell him, Joe pushed. "No. What does he mean?" Joe laid a hand on his dad's arm.

With an apologetic glance to Laura, he said, "Marilyn Laird is a hunter." He reached out to steady Joe as he suddenly had a loss of color. Fenton could see that Frank and Laura were stunned as well. He would have some explaining to do later.

"Great," Joe muttered as he closed his eyes and held on to the bench in front of him.

Due to the comment by Laird, the family hadn't noticed that some members of Morgan's family had come to stand nearby.

"Lorie, he isn't to blame. Let's go," a man's voice said in a loud whisper.

"No. I'm going to speak to him."

The Hardys turned almost as one to see Morgan's mother in the aisle. A man was behind her with his hand on her arm trying to get her to leave but not succeeding.

"My son is dead because of you. If you had just managed not to-"

"What?" Laura Hardy interjected as she pushed her way past her husband to stand between Joe and the woman in the aisle. Having just learned that Marilyn Laird was a hunter and probably an expert shot had done nothing to improve her mood. "If he managed to not have his leg almost broken and a gash cut in his side? Or what? Maybe he could have managed not to be become severely dehydrated? Yeah. He had control over all that."

"He's alive!" the woman said loudly.

"And I thank God daily for it," Laura said in a normal tone. "I wish none of this had happened. I wish Joe hadn't been kidnapped and hunted. I wish your son and the others hadn't died. But my son isn't responsible. Now. If you don't mind, we have a plane to catch." Laura grasped Joe firmly by the arm and tugged him out of the row. Then she pulled him along in her wake past the still angry woman. Frank and Fenton followed and kept an eye on the Harris family to make sure they wouldn't follow. Laura didn't stop until they got to the car and she tried the door only to find it still locked. "Fenton!" she said loudly. She heard a jangle of keys and then the sound of the door unlocking. She opened Joe's door for him and watched as the stunned teenager took his seat in the back.

By this time Fenton and Frank had caught up and everyone was in the car in moments. The engine was started along with the air conditioning and then all eyes turned to Laura.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You didn't think I was going to just stand there and let her go off on my son did you?"

A chorus of "no's" quickly followed. The Joe said, "Thanks, mom."

Laura turned with a small smile and said, "That's what mom's do."

Joe leaned back and closed his eyes. They were on the way to the airport. It was over. He was hoping that this would provide some closure to what he had been going through but he wasn't so sure. Marilyn Laird was a hunter. Dominic said she was an expert shot. He and Frank would have to check into this. Then with the air cooling things off, he drifted to sleep as mental exhaustion overtook him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise! An early post! I'm celebrating having written two new chapters! I'm thinking I have about three or so more chapters to write. Not sure yet, but the story will be over 30 chapters, so you see we have awhile to go in this part of the story arc. ;-) Hope you continue to enjoy it. Not much else to say here except that this chapter isn't going to make you like Camille any better. Also remember that Joe feels protective of Camille because of what she went through and that is what drives his actions in regards to her. I better shut up now. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Monday night found Frank and Joe up in the oak tree out back once again. There had been no doubt in Frank's mind that Joe would want to go there after spending the day in court and traveling home. Now, they had been sitting up here in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

"So what did you make of Dad's comment?" Joe asked sitting up a little straighter so he could look at his brother.

"Which one?" Frank smiled at Joe.

"The one in the courtroom. After Laird said his wife was an expert shot, Dad told me that Marilyn was a hunter." Worry was evident in Joe's voice.

Frank took his time. His father hadn't shared anything with him about Marilyn Laird being a hunter, but it was obvious that he knew more than they did. "I don't know. He hasn't told me anything." He gave a slight shrug. "Maybe it's how the two of them met."

Sitting back against the tree, Joe thought on this. Marilyn never seemed put out by the number of taxidermy animal heads around the room and she definitely wasn't put off by her husband hunting teenage boys. He thought back on it. There were a couple of times where Laird fondly reminisced about a hunt and Marilyn made her own comments that showed her knowledge of big game hunting. Yeah, he could see her hunting. It chilled him. His voice was quiet. "She's still out there."

Frank reached out to grab Joe's arm. He wasn't afraid of Joe falling off the platform, he was afraid his brother was going to tumble back into the dark mental abyss that Laird had opened for him during his captivity. "Joe. She's got to be far away. I mean, it would be cra-" He stopped as Joe's eyes lifted to his.

"Thanks, Frank, that helps a lot." Joe was actually smiling. "Yeah, she's crazy but I don't think she's that kind of crazy."

Glad that his brother hadn't taken his comment the wrong way, Frank added, "Yeah, and if dad knows she's a hunter, then you know he's watching out for her."

"I want to ask dad what he knows. Will you come with me?"

"Couldn't keep me away little brother. Let's go." Frank maneuvered himself around until his foot was on the rung going down. He looked up when Joe spoke.

"Thanks big brother."

Frank only smiled and continued down.

Their conversation with their father was rather short. They had been correct in their theorizing. The last known whereabouts of Marilyn Laird was outside Quebec City. Joe asked his father to keep him informed and his dad agreed.

As Joe settled into his bed for the night he thought about the day and how he had hoped that he was getting some closure on what had happened. His new knowledge of Marilyn Laird made it clear that it would be some time before he would get the closure he wanted.

.**********.

The weeks in October passed with a couple of football games and school. No contact from Morgan's family and no word on Marilyn Laird. It was once again, time to just be teenagers. In fact the teenage friends once again participated in the fun of Hampton's Haunted Hollows, this time inviting Camille to join them. However, she declined. She seemed happy to be a part of the group when they went out to eat but she didn't often go with them to a movie or anywhere they would 'pair up.' All the guys in the group now had girlfriends and Camille wasn't seeing anyone so she saw herself as a third wheel. At least that's what Joe thought.

The Monday before Halloween Joe called Iola after practice. "Hey, Iola."

"Hey, Joe."

"I was wondering if you'd mind me taking Camille to Triple H?"

"You mean you want to take just her to Hampton's?"

"Um, yeah. Not like a date or anything. It's just. Well, she never goes to anything like that when we go as a group. I just don't want her to miss on the fun just because she doesn't have a boyfriend." Joe finished his reasoning and waited. Silence followed. He wouldn't take Camille if Iola was really opposed to it. He just hoped his girlfriend trusted him enough to let him.

Iola thought for a moment. Joe and Camille on a hayride in the dark. Joe and Camille walking through dark spooky buildings. Camille latching onto Joe when the characters jumped out. Joe. She trusted him and but she wasn't sure about Camille. It was just that she sometimes caught the girl giving Joe a look that was almost possessive. Iola sighed. This wasn't about Camille. It was about Joe. "Yes. You can take her."

"Thanks, Iola," Joe said quickly. "I think she'll have a good time."

"Oh, I know she will," Iola muttered softly. Who wouldn't have a good time holding on tight to a guy that looked like Joe? She began to second guess herself. It was like she was giving Camille a free pass to grope her boyfriend and not having the ability to complain about. It was a haunted house ride. Of course she'd be holding tightly to Joe. Iola closed her eyes as Joe once again thanked her. She had to remember that she was doing this so Joe would know she trusted him.

Moments later they hung up and Frank walked into Joe's room. "Who was that and why are you smiling so much?"

"Iola." Joe smiled at him and Frank smiled back until Joe added, "She said it was okay for me to take Camille to Triple H. I think I'll take her tomorrow night if she's available. In fact, I'll see if we can eat at Prito's and then go to Triple H."

Frank frowned. "That sounds an awful lot like a date."

Joe put down the phone where he had been texting Camille. The look in his eyes was like steel. "Are you doubting me, Frank?"

"Not you, Joe. Camille."

"Has she said or done anything to make you think she's trying to break up Iola and me?"

"Nothing overt."

Joe snorted. "I'm not going to base my friendship with her on your concerns over a glance she might give me. Seriously, Frank. We're just friends. You wouldn't be concerned if I was taking Callie."

Frank glowered. "You know that different. Callie has a boyfriend. Me."

"So. If Camille had a boyfriend, it would be all right?"

"If Camille had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be taking her by yourself," Frank retorted.

"I think we'd better stop this discussion right here because things are only going to get worse." Joe went back to texting while Frank stood there. In just a moment, Joe said, "Plan on riding home by yourself tomorrow night. Camille will pick me up and bring me home." Then when Frank didn't move he added, "You can leave now, Frank."

Turning on his heel, Frank did as Joe requested. Joe was on the defensive again. Boy, he really knew how to push his brother's buttons unintentionally when it came to this girl. He didn't like going to bed at odds with Joe, but his brother was right. They both needed to cool off.

.**********.

Before class the next day, Joe pulled Iola to the side. "You know that I love you, right?"

Frowning up at her boyfriend while hugging her tablet and homework assignment to her chest, she said, "Yes."

"Good." Joe ran his hand through his hair. "Frank just made me feel guilty last night, even though I had already called you."

Iola put a hand on Joe's arm. "He's just concerned about you. You know it's part of the big brother code."

"Yeah, I do," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Her big brother Chet was often known to quote parts of the big brother code to her which involved protecting her as well as teasing and tickling. "I'm just glad Frank's big brother code isn't the same as Chet's."

Pulling Joe into the classroom as she laughed, she said, "I don't know. Frank still seems to like to roughhouse with you still."

"Yeah, but that's different. That's guy stuff." Joe sat down in his seat and got ready for class. Iola's tinkling laughter and light chatter helped to settle him down. He just didn't understand why Frank was determined to paint Camille as the bad guy. After all, even Iola was okay with his taking the new girl out.

Once she was seated and the teacher began the lecture portion of the class, Iola's mind drifted. Frank was worried. Callie was worried. Heck, she was concerned. She wouldn't say it was worry. After all worry meant she thought something _would_ happen… didn't it? She didn't expect anything to happen tonight… at least not on Joe's end. She gave herself a mental shake. She wouldn't let Camille Montoya drive a wedge between her and Joe. She wouldn't.

.**********.

That afternoon Camille was excited as Joe left the Media Center to go to practice. She would head out to the practice field and watch until it was over and then she'd wait in the car for him to come out after changing. They were going out to eat and then to Triple H. She couldn't wait.

Packing up her things, a smile formed on her face as she checked her phone. There was a text from her friend, Sharida, who wanted to know if she wanted to meet her and a couple of girls for dinner. With a mischievous glint in her eye she replied, _Sorry. Going to Pritos w/ Joe._ There, that would set the gossip mill turning. There had already been a couple of comments about her being seen with the Hardys and their friends, but nothing really putting her and Joe together until now. The day was just getting better.

Frank glared in the direction of the bleachers and Camille Montoya as Tony ran up beside him.

"She's back, huh?" Tony asked as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Yeah. She and Joe are going to eat at your place after practice and then he's taking her to Triple H." Frank's tone indicated he wasn't please with any of it.

"It wasn't mentioned at lunch." Tony's voice indicated his surprise. "Iola knows, right?"

"Yeah, she knows. Anyone who knows was probably too worried about getting Joe defensive to say anything."

Tony snorted as he straightened and stretched. "Joe? Defensive? Jumps to conclusions? No way." He laughed. "Want me to keep an eye on them later? I'm working."

Frank turned to Tony in relief. "Yeah. Would you mind?" And then he added, "It's not like I'm asking you to spy on them or anything. I don't know. You know."

"Frank, stop rambling. I know exactly what you mean." Tony laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks."

After practice, Frank watched Joe walk over to where Camille was waiting beside the Challenger. He didn't like the situation but he would trust his brother. With that thought in mind, he headed to the van with his book bag and Joe's.

.**********.

Camille smiled and talked easily with Joe at Prito's. Everything was going perfectly. When Sharida and the girls came in they made a point of coming over to the table and speaking to them.

"Wow, this looks like a date," Sharida said as she stopped at the table.

"Not a date," Joe said seriously. "Camille and I just wanted to get something to eat before going to Triple H."

"Alone?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, why not? We're friends," Camille stated.

Josie eyed Joe and laughingly said, "Yeah, right. Friends with benefits maybe."

When Joe went to stand up, Camille grabbed his arm. "We know it's just friends and so does Iola. It doesn't matter about them."

Joe begrudgingly sat down as they the group of giggling girls walked away. "I know. I just don't like them harassing you."

"Oh, it's not harassing for them to say that I'm on a date with you. It's complimentary. But I don't want Iola to think any serious about it." Camille reached for her soda and took a sip. She didn't say a word when Josie took her phone and snapped a picture. Inwardly smiling, Camille selected another slice of pizza. The pic of their 'non-date' would be all over social media tonight. It would be sure to draw attention.

Tony watched the interaction with concern. Stepping out in the alley behind the shop, he called Frank and told him about the exchange and Josie snapping the picture.

"How does Joe look?" Frank asked.

"He was mad that Sharida called it date but he was very emphatic that it wasn't a date."

"How about Camille?"

Tony thought for a moment. "She said it wasn't a date. She didn't seem too upset about the girls calling it a date though. And when Josie called Joe a 'friend with benefits' I could have sworn she smiled."

"Crap," Frank said as he sat down at his desk. "Nothing else?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime. I don't want to see Joe getting hurt again," Tony said as he moved back into the shop's kitchen.

"Me neither, but he sure doesn't make it easy to protect him."

Tony laughed. "I believe Joe once said it was his job to make you worry."

"Yeah, he did. I just wish he didn't do it so often. Thanks again."

"No problem."

The connection ended and Frank sat on his bed while he pulled up the social site most of the kids at school used. Yep, there it was the picture and the caption. ' _They say it's not a date but what does it look like to you?'_ Frank muttered and growled as he flopped back on the bed.

.**********.

Joe and Camille had been through twice and were on their last trip. The owner of Triple H allowed both Hardy boys three free trips through the property on each visit. It was a continuation of a reward the boys had received years earlier when they helped their dad catch a group of thieves that was working the event. Tonight, Joe took his free trips and paid for Camille's. She protested and he said it was the gentlemanly thing to do. She allowed it without further protest. Now on their last trip, she grasped tightly to Joe's arm as a zombie came shambling from the shadows of the dark barn. Squeaking, she latched onto him and buried her face in his chest. Putting his arm around her, he guided her from the room.

"It's safe now," he said as he laughed.

Still holding tightly to him, she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. Her eyes left his and went to his lips. _Kiss me_ , she thought as her hand slid up toward his neck.

Joe grabbed her wrist and brought her hand back down as he once again moved them forward on the path. "It's not a date," he softly said.

Camille blushed and separated herself slightly from him. She had thought she was just in it for the attention, but tonight, she had enjoyed being with him. He said it wasn't a date, but it was a date for all the protestations. The only thing keeping it from being a real date was Joe's feelings for Iola. But she had her plan going. Maybe it just needed more time and a little more of a push. If she got the attention she wanted, she would be Joe's girlfriend. The best of both worlds. She just needed to make it happen.

"Are you okay," Joe asked quietly as he moved up beside her.

"Yeah, sorry about that back there. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay." He looked to see the wagon ahead. "You ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah, it was fun, but I have my own horror story to go home to."

"What's that?"

Turning a bright smile to him, she said, "The rest of that math homework."

Joe laughed and spent the rest of the time reassuring her that she would do fine on the problems. Camille listened but she had her mind on ways to get the attention she wanted and Joe Hardy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so from last chapter: yes, Joe is being a little naive about this. But once again, I'll just say that he's looking at her as a kindred spirit who knows what he's been through and he wants to help her. And the story wouldn't go the way I want it if he brushed her off too quickly. I think he just doesn't want to look for the bad, but concentrate on the positive he sees in her.

Now for this chapter. Like the previous chapter (where I forgot to mention this), it references my story called "Fall Theivery" which is set when the boys are in 5th and 6th grades. You can make sense of the story without having read FT, but it'll be better if you read it. If you don't like stories with the boys being younger, you can probably suffer through it as it's only about 3 chapters long. ;-) And yes, you'll see where I'm going at the end of the chapter. I promised it in FT and it's time to bring it back around.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

When Joe got home he went upstairs to find Frank waiting outside his door. "What?" he asked with irritation.

"I think you should call Iola."

"Why? She knew I was going out."

Frank pulled his cell phone from his pocket, pressed a button and held it up to Joe. "Just to make sure she understands this."

Joe looked and saw a picture of him and Camille at Prito's with the tag about what did it look like. He seethed. Josie. He should have known she'd do something like this. His eyes went up to Frank's. "Thanks. I'll call her now." Closing his door behind him, he made the call to Iola. She was fine. He then made his way back over to Frank's room. After stepping inside, he quietly said, "Thanks for letting me know."

Frank looked up from his tablet as he lay on his bed. "Well, I didn't want you to be blindsided by that tomorrow. Did Iola already know?"

Joe looked down at the floor. "Yeah, some girls had called her. She's been having to tell everyone that it wasn't a date and she knew about it." He looked up from the floor. "I had no idea it was going to bring all this attention. If it had, I would have done something different."

"You know now and can plan better next time." Frank was trying to stay positive. He really wanted Joe to trust him on this. "Everything go fine at Triple H?"

"Sure, fine," Joe said and looked down again. What happened with Camille had seemed like no big deal when it happened. Now that he knew what had happened with Josie… Joe rushed from the room to get his phone and pulled up the social site again. He scrolled through until the end. There were no pictures of Camille holding on to him… or attempting to kiss him. Joe's head dropped to his desk with a small thump.

"Hey, why'd you leave so fast?" Frank stood in the doorway to Joe's room.

Keeping his head on his desk, Joe replied, "I just needed to check something."

Frank could see Joe's phone by his out-stretched hand. He had been checking something on the social site. "Did something happen at Triple H?"

Joe sat up and leaned back in his chair. He allowed his head to go way back and he closed his eyes. After taking a breath he sat up straight and turned to his door. "Still there, huh?" He saw Frank nod. "Not going to let it go?"

"If you really want me to I will." Frank put it out there. It was hard because he really didn't want to let it go but if Joe didn't want to tell him, he'd have to trust him.

Joe looked back to the phone on the desk and began spinning it around. "It happened on the third trip. A zombie was in the barn and she latched onto me and I had to lead her out. When we got outside, I don't know, she just kinda looked at me dazed like, you know? Then her hand started to go up behind my neck and I grabbed it. I told her it wasn't a date and she let go of me. She was really embarrassed. I don't think she meant to do it at all. I mean we're just friends." He stopped and silence filled the room. Joe looked at Frank.

"You see the two of you as friends. I think Camille has a crush on you. You're just being naive about this."

Joe colored up and turned away from Frank. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Joe, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to make that observation so you can take it into account when you're around her. Think about her motives and what she's doing."

"So you trust me?" Joe asked as he looked back at Frank.

"Always."

Joe nodded and stood up. "I need to finish my homework. I can tell tomorrow is going to be a long day."

.**********.

The next day was rough for the Hardys and their friends. The picture had made the rounds along with the whispers. Joe made it a point to have his arm around Iola as much as he could without being reprimanded by staff on the look-out for PDA. He even had Callie take a couple of pictures of him and Iola together smiling that she posted to the social site with the tag: _'They say they're together. Looks like it to me.'_

At lunch, Camille sat next to Iola. "I'm so sorry, Iola. I never thought that would happen. Both Joe and I told her it wasn't a date and that we were just friends."

Iola plastered a smile to her face. People were watching and she didn't want to give them any ammo. "I know. Joe told me."

"Good. I wouldn't want to come between you and Joe."

"Don't worry, you won't," Iola said with the smile still on her face. She noticed a fleeting look of anger on Camille's face and then it was gone.

.**********.

That afternoon, Joe made sure that he and Camille had the most visible seats in the Media Center.

"I'm sorry that everyone made such a big fuss over yesterday," he said as he sat beside her.

"It's okay, the attention doesn't bother me." Camille shrugged and took out her assignments.

"Really?" Joe asked. "I mean, I like attention, but for things I do on the football field or in a case. Not for stuff like this."

"It's just part of life. I had to get used to it after Mandy's death. I mean, I was in the spotlight all the time."

Joe looked at Camille's profile as she pulled out the assignment. The attention really didn't seem to bother her. He wished he could let it go as easily as she did. He hated the attention he had gotten from the media recently. And now here was this new topic of gossip at school. Maybe he needed to take a page from Camille's book and let it go. She obviously had.

"Okay, then, let's get to work." Joe pulled out a notebook and pencil and looked at the first problem.

.**********.

Friday night, Bayport suffered it's first football loss of the season on an away game. It was to North Brewster. Joe was getting ready to leave the field with the rest of the team when a couple, about his parents' age, called his name. He and Frank stopped. Joe looked to Frank as he handed him his helmet and said, "I'll be right back." While most of the crowd was leaving, this couple was standing there, waiting for him. "Yes, ma'am, yes sir?"

"You're Joe Hardy, right?" the woman asked.

Joe glanced back at his brother who was waiting along with Coach Daimler. "Um, yes ma'am."

"We're the Walkers. Claire and George Walker. We're Carl Walker's parents."

Joe's breathing quickened and he must have wavered as Frank was suddenly beside him. "It's okay, Frank. I'm okay. These are- these are Carl Walker's parents."

Realization dawned on Frank as he looked at the couple that were similar in age and appearance to his own parents. "Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Walker nodded to Frank. "We just wanted to thank Joe for what he did. We know that you went through your own ordeal but we can't thank you enough for helping us get Carl back." Her voice cracked and her husband put his arm around her.

"How is Carl?" Frank asked cautiously.

"He's doing better. He's getting a lot of therapy. We wouldn't have him back if it weren't for your brother. We just wanted to thank him." Mr. Walker looked behind him to a spot that Frank couldn't see. "Carl wanted to thank you himself but he thought it might bring up bad memories for you. I'm afraid that our coming here may have done the same."

Joe gave a half-smile. "It's okay. I appreciate you coming over."

"Don't tell anyone here, but we were all pulling for you even though Carl goes to North Brewster."

Joe's smile widened. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"We'll let you go now. Thank you again." Mrs. Walker reached out and gave Joe's hand a squeeze.

Joe couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded. The Walkers turned and walked away. Coach Daimler approached the two teens and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Joe said as he turned with a smile. "Yeah, I am."

.**********.

On the bus ride back to Bayport, Chet, who had a whole seat to himself turned to Frank in the seat behind him. "You know Halloween is next week and we haven't even discussed the party at my house."

"I didn't know there was anything to discuss. There's always a party at your house on Halloween and we all bring snacks, sodas, and have a bonfire." Frank looked at Chet curiously.

Chet smiled and there was a twinkle in his eye that made Frank nervous. "I believe that you and your brother had a deal to dress up in high school like you did when you were in 5th and 6th grades." Chet had been planning this since last Halloween when his mother had brought out some old photos. He hadn't been sure if it would be appropriate after what happened to Joe, but now he knew it was just what was needed.

"Um, Chet-" Frank began as he watched Joe turn with interest to their friend.

"You mean Thor and Iron Man?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Yep." Chet smiled back. "Although no one else will be held to the same requirement. We'll dress up but you two HAVE to dress like Iron Man and Thor."

"Seriously, Chet? I don't see myself coming to the party encapsulated in red and gold plastic," Frank said with a laugh.

"Encapsulated?" Joe said laughing. "I believe I told you that you could be Tony Stark. Too be sure that wouldn't be too bad? I think you had even begun growing your goatee." Joe reached out to grab Frank's face. "Doesn't seem to be working out for you though." He laughed even more as Frank swatted his hand away.

"Costume party then?" Frank's question was directed to Chet.

"Yep."

With one glance at his brother's smiling and happy face, Frank sighed and said, "Okay, but it's Tony Stark, NOT Iron Man."

Joe just smiled and looked away. He'd have the muscles to go with the costume this year.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** And now, Joe as Thor. *sigh* I really liked this chapter and it was one I waited months to write as I wrote two stories and 16 more chapters between "Fall Thievery" and this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

And I was going to make you wait a couple of days, but I'm celebrating that I have completed the story! Yea! So I'm posting another chapter already! Next post will probably be Thursday or Friday!

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It was the Friday night of the Mortons' Halloween party and Joe was fretting. He was sitting on a stool in his bedroom and Iola was behind him working on his hair. (Yes, you read that correctly. Iola was working on Joe's hair.) She was putting in some blonde extensions to be exact. Three days earlier, she had drug him to a hair and beauty shop so she could match his hair color correctly. Since Joe's costume wasn't a secret, she had taken on the task of making him the best looking Thor that she could and the beauty of it all was that she wasn't going to have to work that hard. She smiled to herself as she parted another section of his hair and clipped it up. Since it was only for the night, she had purchased extensions that could be clipped into Joe's own hair and Iola had to say, that she thought it was looking quite well. Joe himself hadn't seen how it was going as there wasn't a mirror and she wanted to surprise him. As he shifted yet again on the stool she realized the hardest thing was keeping him in one place long enough to put the extensions in.

"Here we are!" Laura Hardy said as she breezed into the room.

"Shut the door, mom!" Joe called out and Laura hurried back to close the door. There was no way he wanted Frank to see him like this.

Laura laughed at Joe's reaction. "Don't worry, Frank's working on his own costume."

"Yeah? Well, he doesn't have a ponytail on top of his head."

"Be still," Iola admonished and tugged on his hair a little. I'm almost done. Maybe ten more minutes and then you can put on your costume."

Laura hung it up on the back of his closet door. He had already tried it on for her at the costume shop. Iola had asked her to make sure that Joe didn't just order some cheap thing from a catalog, so she had rented this costume for him at a shop outside of New York City. She had offered to do the same for Frank, but he had declined saying that he had already purchased his shirt and he was just wearing a new pair of jeans with it. Now, she had pressed a few of the pieces that were wrinkled and- "Oh! I almost forgot!" Laura hurried out but she was back in a moment with some pieces of fabric. The fabric would go around Joe's calf muscles just below his knee. The bottom of the fabric ended with pieces that would snap together under a pair of Joe's slip-on dress loafers giving the effect of boots without the cost.

Joe looked over at the costume and blushed a little. When he tried on the costume, he had been a little embarrassed at how fitted the metallic looking pants were along with the matching shirt. Thankfully, the chest plate helped with his upper body and it also extended down so that he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by how fitted the pants were in the front. As Joe watched both women he decided it was odd having both his girlfriend and his mom in his bedroom fussing over his hair and clothes. Perhaps Frank did have the better costume.

"Viola!" Iola cried and Laura moved in front of Joe.

"That's incredible Iola! It's perfect."

"Could someone hand me a mirror so that I can see this perfection?" Joe asked without a lot of humor. He was tired of sitting and having his hair pulled. When the mirror was handed to him, he stared in awe at himself. Turning his head from one side to the other, he smiled and said, "She's right. It is perfect. Thanks, Iola." Standing up, he swept her in a hug and then let her go as they were in his bedroom… with his mom.

Iola blushed and said, "I can't wait to see you in your costume."

There was a knock on the door and the three people in the room went dead silent. A laugh sounded from the hall. "I'm going downstairs so that you can all 'Oooo' and 'Ahhhh' over Joe in peace."

Laura hurried over to give Joe a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go downstairs and check out Frank's costume." Turning to Iola, she said, "I have your costume ready in the guest bedroom downstairs. You'd better hurry so that Joe doesn't beat you."

Iola laughed as she followed Laura out. "It's not fair, he doesn't need make-up and I've already fixed his hair!"

Joe heard the two of them continue their banter as they headed down the stairs. He walked over to the bagged costume and took a deep breath. "Show time," he said as he uncovered the outfit and started to get ready.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror in the guest room, Iola figured she'd be a good match for Joe. She had chosen to keep her costume theme from years ago and be Lady Sif. This time her outfit was a little more fitted and she had more curves to fill it out. Still, it was in good taste and kept her well-covered. She pulled her long brown hair to the front and began a loose side braid. Once that was completed, she added a bit more eye shadow and liner and she was done.

Frank stood up from the couch when Iola walked in. He whistled appreciatively. "Lady Sif I presume?"

"Indeed, Mr. Stark." Iola said as she walked around Frank. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that were more fitted than his norm with a pair of really nice dress loafers. His long-sleeve black tee was fitted and pushed up to the middle of his forearms. In the center of the shirt was a glowing circular disk that pulsed on occasion. But his clothing wasn't the striking part; it was his face. She wasn't sure, but she thought he might be wearing a hint of brown eyeliner and he had a goatee. She walked up and put her fingers up to touch his moustache when Frank grabbed her hand and laughed.

"No, it's not real. I raided dad's disguise kit. I thought this was perfect." Stepping back from her he did a 360 even though she had already walked around him. "So what do you think?"

"I think Callie isn't going to be able to keep her hands off of you. But I'm not sure she'll like the goatee."

Laura cleared her throat in the background as Iola blushed.

Frank laughed and wrinkled his nose. "Not sure that I like it much either. The glue itches."

They were all laughing when Joe called from the top of the stairs in a dramatic voice, "Tonight will be my night of triumph!"

They all waited for him to descend and then they heard him moving back to his room. "Joe?" Laura called up the stairs.

"Sorry! I forgot my hammer." Joe said in his normal voice before coming down. He stood at the bottom of the steps bedecked in his long blonde locks with his red cape hanging from the back of his black and silver metallic costume. The large and realistic hammer hung from his right hand.

Iola's jaw dropped open and all she could get out was, "Wow."

Frank looked at Iola and then back at Joe and winked. "I think you've smitten Lady Sif, brother."

Flashing a million watt smile, Joe spoke in his Thor voice, "Tonight brother, we conquer the Morton Halloween party. Let us be off!" Then he turned to give his mother a hug. "Thanks for everything, mom."

Laura squeezed him back and then made the three of them pose for a picture.

"I think I came out on the raw end of this deal," Frank says as he closed the door. "No one's going to look at me with the two of you around."

"Should have gone with the Iron Man costume, bro. I saw it in the store. It would have been perfect for you."

Frank laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you and Iola deserve the attention. Who knew we had movie stunt doubles for Thor and Lady Sif right here in Bayport."

"Get into the van, brother, before I have to bring the hammer down," Joe said in a mock warning.

Lifting his hands in mock surrender, Frank responded, "I'm going. I don't want you to do _anything_ with that hammer."

The three friends climbed into the van and headed on their way.

.**********.

Camille's eyes found Joe immediately when he, Frank, and Iola came into the backyard. Of course it wasn't hard to find him when all the attention turned to him and Frank with their outfits. Her eyes had narrowed as she saw Iola with her costume that matched Joe's so well. It would have been too obvious for her to dress as Lady Sif. She looked down at her matte black fitted outfit, fingerless black gloves, black boots, and two black toy guns strapped to the outside of her thighs and decided she looked all right. She did have to adjust the red wig slightly before she headed in Joe's direction. She had received several looks that indicated her costume was eye-catching. Now, if she could just catch Joe's eye.

Joe was laughing at something Phil said. He had come as Bruce Banner after he had changed back from the Hulk. So he was wearing a torn shirt and pants.

"Hey," Camille said as she walked up.

Joe turned and Iola turned with him as she was holding his arm. "Hey, Camille." His eyes briefly went over her costume and he inquired, "Black Widow?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Sure," he said not bothering to look at the outfit again. Joe glanced over his shoulder. "We've got Tony Stark over there, Lady Sif and Bruce Banner here… he glanced around. Maybe we'll find a couple more Avengers before the night is over."

Camille smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Joe wasn't interested. Her glance turned to Iola. Somehow the little pixie had him truly ensnared. Her blood began to boil a little. Maybe she'd have to up the guilt factor to make a difference.

Later on, Joe and Iola stood at the edge of the light provided by the bonfire. He held her in front of him. They stood with his front to her back and his arms around her waist while his chin rested on the top of her head. "Every day is… I don't know… new."

Iola laughed.

"I know. It doesn't make sense." Joe's voice was subdued.

She turned in his arms and she laid her head against his chest and put her arms around his waist. His red cape fluttered around them. "No. It makes perfect sense." She leaned back far enough to look into his face. "When I came home I felt the same way. I felt it even more when you came home. The first day we swam in the creek again. The first day we ate at Prito's. The first day of school. The first football game. And now the first Halloween party." She laid her head back on his chest and held him tighter. "Each is the 'first' of the life we got back and that we thought we were going to lose."

He held her just as tight as she was holding him. Closing his eyes, he laid his head against hers. She understood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Hmmm, not much to write this time.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The week after the Halloween party, Camille's plans hit a snag. "What?" Camille asked in surprise.

Mrs. Carter looked at Camille with understanding. "It's the end of the grading period. You have a B average. We're going to take you out of the tutoring program so that someone who is struggling more than you can take advantage of the tutoring."

Camille's tone became mournful. "I'm only making a B because of Joe's tutoring. If you take me out of the program, my grades will drop."

Mrs. Carter patted Camille's hand. "I'm sorry dear. But if your grades drop, you can reapply for the program."

Picking up her book bag, Camille made her way to the table where she and Joe normally worked.

"Hey. Mrs. Carter just talked to me. It's good news you getting a B, isn't it?" Joe said carefully as he sat down beside her.

Camille's index finger drew circles on the table. "Yeah. But I'm only getting Bs because of your help. I just know my grades will go down now."

Joe carefully placed his hand under her jaw and turned her face towards his. "Don't sell yourself short Camille. You've got a good understanding now of the formulas." He could see that she was still down. "How about I still tutor you anyway."

"Mrs. Carter won't allow it."

"I'm not talking about tutoring here at school. We can do it another day after practice. I can't do it two days a week, but I'm sure I can do one."

Camille's face lit up. "You'd do that for me?" When he nodded, she said, "I can pick you up from practice and we can go to Prito's and I'll pick up the bill for the pizza and soda."

"You don't have to do that." Joe smiled at here.

"Well, it's not a date," she said as she smiled. "I'll just be paying you back for helping me with the Algebra.

"Okay."

"Great. Just let me know what day you want to do it. I'll be happy to do it any day that you chose." Camille pulled her work out of her bag. Things had gone from bad to wonderful.

.*********.

"You did what?" Frank asked as he and Joe traveled home after practice.

"I told her I'd tutor her one day after practice."

Frank shook his head. "You are something else, little brother."

"What? She was concerned that her grades were going to drop. I'm sure even you don't want that," Joe said with irritation.

"She doesn't even want to attempt doing it on her own. She wants you to help her."

"You really want her to fail before I tutor her again? I wouldn't think you'd be that way, Frank." Joe crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"I don't want that and you know it. It's just. Well, I just think she's out for more than tutoring."

Joe snorted. "We've been down this road before, Frank. Iola and I are together. Camille knows it. Stop being ridiculous. You don't like her. You never have."

"I'm only thinking about you, Joe. Nothing else."

Joe's only reply was silence.

.**********.

Joe had finished tutoring Camille that week and Mrs. Carter had set up a new student for him to tutor in Algebra. He was a ninth grade boy named Gardner Moss. Joe met him on Monday and began tutoring him on Tuesday. Tuesday after practice was also the day that Joe was to tutor Camille. Walking with Frank to the van to drop his practice clothes, he said, "I don't want us to fight about this, Frank."

Glancing over Joe's shoulder, Frank could see Camille waiting in her car. She gave him a wave and he closed his eyes. What was she up to? Did she just want to date Joe because she liked him or because he was one of the star football players? What was her reason?

"Hey, did you hear me?" Joe closed the door of the van and stood holding just his book bag.

"Yeah. I heard you and I don't want to argue over this either."

"Maybe you and I just shouldn't talk about Camille. Maybe that would be best," Joe said as he turned away.

Frank reached out a restraining hand. "No. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, Joe." The thought that his brother might keep something to himself that could end up hurting him worried Frank.

Smiling, Joe said, "If it's something important, I'll tell you. Otherwise we just won't talk about her."

"Okay." Frank didn't see much other option than for him to agree. If he didn't they would have an argument, which he was trying to avoid. Watching Joe walk over and get into the sports car made Frank worry. Joe just wanted to help but he was afraid all he was going to get was trouble.

.**********.

That evening Frank called Iola. "Hi, Iola, it's Frank."

"Hi, Frank," Iola said as she grabbed her jacket and stepped out on the porch. She had a feeling this was a conversation she didn't want her mom to hear.

"How do you really feel about Joe tutoring Camille?"

Pulling the jacket tighter, Iola moved into a sheltered corner of the porch. "Wow, not beating around the bush are we?"

"I'm sorry if I was a little blunt-"

Iola laughed, "It's okay, Frank. I'm actually surprised that you didn't call sooner. Things have been super tense between you and Joe. Is tutoring Camille what it's about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't say that I'm thrilled with my boyfriend going out to eat every Tuesday with a beautiful girl to help her with her math. However, I do trust him. He hasn't given me any reason to doubt that he wants to be with me."

Frank was quiet for a bit. "You trust Joe, but you didn't say how you felt about Camille."

This time it was Iola who was quiet. "I think she does need some help in math, but I think she wouldn't be all that interested in tutoring if it weren't for Joe."

"So you think she has a motive beside math?"

"Yes. I think she definitely has a motive." Iola thought about her attractive boyfriend with his beach boy good looks and sighed. "It's only been a few times, but I've seen the way she looks at him." Her voice died off.

Not wanting to make Iola feel bad, Frank didn't inquire further about the looks; he had an idea of what they were.

Iola continued when Frank didn't say anything. "Callie says she's keeping an eye on her for me. I feel weird having people watch Joe and Camille like that."

"We're not watching him, Iola. We're watching her. That's a big difference."

Hearing her mom call for supper, Iola said, "I've got to go eat."

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah. And Frank, thanks."

Frank put down his cell phone. _Why can't Joe see that none of his friends thinks this is a good idea? How has she wormed her way so thoroughly into his feelings that he has to hold on to her?_ Then the word that had flashed into his mind over a month ago came back. _GUILT_. They had a bond over that and it was one that neither he nor Iola shared with him. It was something that he didn't know how to fight against. In fact, it was something his little brother had to work through and there was only so much he could do to help.

.**********.

On their tutoring day the week before Thanksgiving, Camille told Joe that her family had decided to go back to Florida for the holiday week.

"All week?" Joe asked. "You'll miss two days of school."

"Yeah, I know, but dad says that because it's such a long drive he wanted to stay more than just three days."

"It is a long trip."

"I'm checking with my teachers and getting work to complete that I'll miss so hopefully I won't be too far behind." Camille picked up a slice of pizza and put it on her plate.

"Well call me next week if you have any problems with the math."

Camille's eyes lit up as she said, "We could even do a video chat."

Joe shrugged as he added another slice to his plate as well. "If you want. It probably would be easier for you to see how I work a problem that way."

"Yeah, that and it'll just be good seeing you," Camille said softly.

The slice of pizza hesitated on the way to Joe's mouth but he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Camille stated. "It's just that I'm not that close to my family down there and I'm sure to run into some of Mandy's family. This will be their first Thanksgiving without her."

Joe reached his hand across the table to take hers. He felt like a heel. He had thought she was making a comment about being with him when it was just having the comfort of someone who knows what you're going through. "Call me any time you need to," Joe said softly. "I won't mind." As Joe thought about it he realized that this would be the first Christmas and Thanksgiving that Morgan's family would have without him. Just like every holiday and event was a 'first' for him in his regained life, each holiday and event was a solemn 'first' for Morgan's family.

Camille could almost see the guilt washing over Joe and she hid a smile inside. Over the break, she'd make a few calls. She'd make sure that Joe had a good chance to feel his guilt and then when she came back, she'd make her big play. It would be chancy. An all or nothing bid to become Joe Hardy's girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Things get a little more dramatic. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Thanksgiving at the Hardy household was festive. The football season had ended the Friday before with Bayport concluding a winning season. When the awards for the year were passed it, it was obvious that Joe would be receiving a number of them. While Frank had had a good season too, his position didn't carry with it the glamour that Joe and Tony's positions did. But he was fine with that. His little brother was having a great start to the year in spite of what had happened to him in the spring. He was still seeing Dr. Childers and it was determined that he should continue at the twice a month sessions for awhile longer. Frank had been worried that Joe would see that as a setback or weakness, but he had been fine with it. The only problem Joe had now wasn't really his problem, it was Frank's and the problem was Camille.

But she was out of town and Frank was determined to enjoy the holiday. As the doorbell rang, Frank called to his mother, "I'll get it!"

Opening the door to a blast of unseasonable cold air, he was greeted by, "Took your time, didn't you, Frank?"

Blocking the entrance and looking with surprise at the taller than average woman with salt and peppered brown hair, he exclaimed, "Aunt Gertrude! You're early!"

Seeing that Frank wasn't going to move aside on his own, she brushed past him and said, "My suitcase is on the porch." Divesting herself of her coat and gloves she moved to put them in the hall closet as she called out, "Laura! I'm here."

Frank stepped onto the porch and brought in the suitcase. He had to use both hands as it was stuffed to the max.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Laura walked into the living room and said, "We weren't expecting you until this evening, Gertrude. You should have called so Fenton could pick you up."

"Nonsense. I took a cab." She looked around. "Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"He and Joe are out back trying to get some of the leaves raked up. I'm afraid they waited a bit long to start on them," Laura said as she walked toward a back window.

Gertrude walked up beside her while Frank hung back. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come out here while Joe was missing."

Laura continued to look outside as she responded. "It's quite all right, Gertrude. You were recovering from that unexpected gall bladder surgery. No one expected you to come after that and you always made sure to call." Laura grimaced. It would have been better if Gertrude hadn't called as often as she did. If Fenton answered, it was okay, but she was often the one that answered. Gertrude loved the boys, but she often blamed them for things out of their control and she blamed Fenton and Frank for not finding him sooner. She wasn't going to allow such talk during this holiday visit.

"Still. I should have come."

Seeing that Joe was enjoying putting as many leaves on Fenton as he was into the leaf bag, she turned to her sister-in-law. "We need to get a few things straight before Joe comes in."

Gertrude raised her hands. "I know. I know. I'm not to mention the kidnapping or his injuries unless he brings them up."

"That's right and you're not to make comments to Fenton or Frank about their detective abilities."

Looking slightly affronted, Gertrude said, "I wouldn't-" At Laura's raised eyebrow, Gertrude stopped talking and said, "I won't make comments about them."

"Good. Then we should have a lovely Thanksgiving tomorrow."

.**********.

While it wasn't 'lovely' it was bearable. Fenton, Laura, and Frank were all tense about what Gertrude might say but she only put her foot in her mouth a couple times. Once when she mentioned her layover at Detroit, and they could hardly fault her for that. The other time was when she mentioned her new friend, Morgan. She had used the name several times and she never noticed that conversation and eating had stopped at the Hardy dinner table. Fenton had steered the conversation onto a much safer topic: the weather in Colorado where she lived.

After dinner that night, Joe talked to Iola but he didn't mention what happened. Instead, he texted Camille and she called him. They spent an hour on the phone talking about the person in their life who had died and the families that were left behind.

Frank had stood outside his brother's room forehead resting gently on the door. Joe had been a little down during the week. When Frank had tried to figure out why, Joe had said that this holiday was a first. When he asked what kind of first, Joe had softly replied, "The first Thanksgiving for Morgan's family without him." Now Aunt Gertrude had brought up his name. Straightening, he looked down the stairs. He was certain that his mom and father were having a talk with his aunt. While he loved her, they didn't need this right now and he was glad that she needed to return home on Saturday instead of Sunday. That just left supper tomorrow night as his father was going to take her around to some shops and places she wanted to visit before she left. Moving to his room, he shut the door and went to his window. With the leaves all but gone, Joe's sanctuary was now almost completely exposed. He didn't go there as often now that the leaves were gone and Frank wished the tree was an evergreen so that Joe would feel safe there again.

.**********.

Camille smiled. He called her on Thanksgiving night. She had called him once to work on some math, but that had really been an excuse. This time, he wanted to talk. If she could she'd give Joe's aunt a big kiss. Bringing up Morgan's name at the Thanksgiving meal was great. He probably wouldn't have called her if she hadn't done that.

She looked down at the birthday card on the desk in front of her and she began to write. When her dad had told her they were going to Florida, she hadn't been happy. When he told her they driving, she had been furious. He had told her that the cost of the trip was just prohibitive in terms of flying and renting a car. Now she was glad. On the way back to Bayport, they would take I-95 right through North Carolina. She planned to make a stop for a mail drop on the way home. She looked back at the card and read what she wrote. ' _Just thought you should know that Morgan would have been 18 on December 5_ _th_ _._ ' She had checked and it was true. It would have been nice if she could have mailed it closer to the actual birthday, but she didn't have that choice. December 5th was a party she had been invited to. She would ask Joe to go to it. It was her hope that he'd say yes. Between the Thanksgiving holiday, receiving the card, and the actual birthday, it was sure to push him into her open arms. Sealing the envelope, she addressed it and put a stamp on it. As she left the room, she looked back at the card on the table. She felt it was the final push to make Joe hers.

.**********.

Joe and Frank sat in the front of the van as their parents sat in the back. They had just dropped Gertrude off at the terminal. In all honesty, they were all glad to see her go. They were tired of walking on pins and needles waiting for the next unintentional phrase or word to drop from her mouth.

When they got home, Joe went into the backyard and looked at his tree. It would be months before the leaves would grow back out in the spring. It had been a place of safety for him; a place where he could reflect. Now, the covering that gave him part of his safe feeling was gone. He climbed up and sat on the platform, brushing off leaves that had fallen since his last trip up. Exposed. It's how he felt up here now. He could see into the neighbor's backyard and if they were out there, they would be able to see him. He could also be seen from the house and as he glanced in that direction he saw that his family was on the back deck. _They're worried about me_ , he thought. _Should they be?_ He thought about it. He wasn't sure. Perhaps he needed to speak to Dr. Childers on the next visit about that anti-depression medication. Dr. Childers had suggested it as a possibility when they discussed the upcoming holidays. Holidays were always a rough time for people with depression and while Joe had been managing pretty well without medication, he wanted Joe to know he had that option.

He patted the weathered board he was sitting on. "I can't come back out here unless it's dark and then it may be too cold. So I won't be seeing you as much." Joe knew it was odd that he was talking to the tree and the platform, but he felt better verbalizing his feelings. "See you in the spring," he said softly and then climbed down.

When they saw that Joe was coming down, Fenton and Laura had gone back inside leaving Frank on the deck. "You okay, Joe?"

"No," he said as he walked by. "But I will be."

Frank watched him go into the house. He wasn't sure how to take his brother's comment or what, if anything, he could do about it. Following his brother into the house, he realized things were only going to get worse as the Christmas holiday approached.

.**********.

The Monday after the Thanksgiving holiday was the last day in November and their first day back at school after the break. Joe would start basketball practice the following week while Frank had decided to go back to his martial arts lessons. While Joe had complained at the start of the football season that he didn't want a baby-sitter, he had greatly enjoyed playing football with his brother. He understood that basketball wasn't Frank's sport though Joe had kidded him that it didn't matter since he was six foot. It didn't change Frank's mind but he reminded Joe that they would play baseball together in the spring. He had good-naturedly thumped his brother on the back of his head and told him it was something he could look forward to. And Joe would look forward to it. Frank was the number one pitcher in the rotation and Joe always played catcher when Frank pitched and he sometimes played short-stop when he didn't. The bond the two brothers had, carried over to the baseball diamond and while Joe was a good catcher for any of the guys, he was a great catcher when it came to being paired with Frank.

But for now it was just a regular school day. No football practice since the season ended the second week in November. No tutoring, as he did that on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. At a loss at what to do, Joe decided to go workout in the weight room. Frank had rescheduled a tutoring session, so he had an hour. Several other basketball players were also at the gym taking advantage of the time to work on their muscles. He had just started his workout when there was a knock outside the weight room and a feminine voice floated in. "Joe?"

A couple of cat calls and whistles were heard as Joe quickly stood and went to the door. Determining that it was Camille's voice he heard, he didn't want the guys in the room to get a good look at who it was. Having removed his shirt, he was just wearing his gym shorts and athletic shoes when he stepped out in the hall. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um," was all Camille could get out. She had seen hints of Joe's body in the football uniform and then his Thor costume, but she had never been to the Mortons' to swim and had therefore never seen Joe's chest exposed. Her eyes wandered over his chest and abs that were all so very well defined. Yes, she definitely wanted to be Joe's girlfriend. Just as he was clearing his throat to get her attention, her eyes found the scar on his side. Her fingers went unconsciously to trace over it almost as if she couldn't resist it.

Joe had begun to blush under her scrutiny, but when her fingers touched his scar, he stepped back.

Her eyes flew up to his. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I shouldn't have touched it."

Now that he was self-conscious, he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's okay. But why are you here?"

"At lunch you seemed distracted," I just wanted to check on you.

Joe shrugged. "It was just the holiday. You understand."

"Yeah, I do." With a small smile, she said, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya," he replied and then added, "thanks for checking on me."

She just gave him a wink and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Hmmmm. More dramatic. And yes, Joe continues to make some poor choices...

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

The next day Joe had tutoring in the Media Center with Gardner and then he went out to catch his ride with Camille. Getting out of her car, she tossed him the keys, which he caught in mid-air. He probably shouldn't drive it every time but it was such an awesome car. With only the slightest of hesitations, he went to the driver's side, tossed his bag in the back, and climbed in. "Prito's?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "We don't want to start any rumors."

He laughed and started them down the road. "You know you are so much easier to work with than Gardner." Joe shook his head. "He asks soooo many questions. About a third of them aren't even math related. He wants to know about football and basketball."

"Well you are a star athlete. He probably just looks up to you."

A slight grumble was in his voice as he replied, "He should save it for after tutoring."

Camille just smiled. Joe liked to brag about himself but when anyone else did it, he became embarrassed. He was a mystery that way. Looking over at his handsome profile, she knew her plans would be in motion starting tonight. The card should arrive today or with the heavy holiday volume, maybe tomorrow. But this afternoon she would plant the seed of going to a party with her.

At the end of the tutoring session, Joe boxed up the leftovers for Camille. "Here you go." He pressed the lid firmly down and pushed it toward her.

Pulling the box toward her, she placed both hands on the box and said, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that your brother and Callie will tell you not to, but I wanted to ask anyway."

Joe looked perplexed. "Why would they tell me not to do something? What is it?"

"I've been invited to a party and I don't want to go by myself. I'd like you to go, but I understand if you don't want to. I mean, you and I would know it wasn't a date, but people might talk."

Joe frowned as he looked at the seemingly nervous girl in front of him. She was right. Frank and Callie would tell him not to go, which just made him want to go. But then, he needed to consider Iola. "I'll need to check with Iola," he responded carefully. "When and where is the party?"

"It's this Saturday, December 5th at 8:30 p.m. and it's at Lindsey Carrol's."

"She's a nice girl. The party should be all right." Joe looked at Camille and gently said, "You're a really pretty girl, Camille. There are any number of guys who would be happy to go with you as your boyfriend."

Camille dropped her eyes. "I know. I'd just rather go with you. And well, it's just this whole holiday thing. I just don't feel like myself or acting really happy when I'm not." She watched as his eyes dropped. Knowing that she was making a good case she continued, "You know what I'm going through and if I don't seem like I'm in the mood to sing 'Jingle Bell Rock,' you aren't going to pester me until I do. That's why I want you to go."

Joe lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Let me know what Iola says."

He shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter. I'm going with you."

Inside she gave a victory shout but on the outside she said, "I'll understand if you change your mind."

"I won't, but I appreciate your allowing me an out." Joe said as he stood and waited for her. Taking her by the arm they walked from the shop.

Tony just shook his head. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed pretty serious.

.**********.

When Joe got home, he bypassed his room and went straight to Frank's. No need to put it off. Frank was going to be ticked… actually, Joe knew they both were. He hated it but he wasn't going to ditch Camille just because Frank thought she had a crush. Even if she did, she knew he was serious about Iola. Knocking on Frank's door, he pushed it open. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Frank said. He had already had a call from Tony and so he knew something was up.

"I've got something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Joe sat on the edge of Frank's bed while Frank turned his desk chair around.

"How do you know I'm not going to like it?"

Joe took a deep breath and let it out. "Because it's about Camille. I'm taking her to Lindsey Carrol's party Saturday night."

"Have you checked with Iola?" Frank asked.

"No, and I don't have to get permission from her for everything I do." Joe's voice already betrayed his irritation.

Frank leaned forward, "Why did she ask you? Why can't some other guy without a girlfriend take her? Any of the single guys at school would be happy to take her to a party."

Joe looked away. "It's just something from her past and she's just not always in a party mood. She knows that I understand that."

Leaning back, Frank understood too. The holiday season was a bad time for people with depression. This time of year also had the highest suicide totals. Both Joe and Camille had guilt issues. He wasn't sure the two of them should be together that much at this time of year but they already seemed to be seeking each other out. "I can take her."

Surprised blue eyes flashed up to calm brown ones. "Like she'd have a good time going with you. No, I'm going with her and that's it." Joe stood up. "I'm going to call Iola and tell her."

Frank watched him leave and knew that there wasn't going to be a merry Christmas this year.

Joe closed his door and dropped his bag on the floor next to his desk. He pulled out his cell phone and was getting ready to press Iola's name when he saw the card on his desk. Putting his phone down, he lifted the envelope and looked at it. His mom had stopped checking his mail using gloves at the beginning of November. So this card was unopened. He still got a few cards and they all had been supportive ones. When he looked at the postmark on this one, he sat down on his bed and stared. It was from Smithfield, NC. He didn't know where that was, but he hadn't gotten much mail from NC and any that he got always made him apprehensive. Sliding his finger under the seal, he pushed until the flap came up. Pulling out the card, he looked at it in confusion. It was a birthday card. Opening the card with trembling hands, he read the neatly printed words after the happy birthday message. ' _Just thought you should know that Morgan would have been 18 on December 5_ _th_ _._ ' Joe didn't know how long he stared at the page but it was a long time. _Saturday was Morgan's birthday. He would have been 18. He was just 17 years old when he died._ Joe's breathing became ragged. He closed the card and stood so he could put the card in his book bag. Once the card was out of sight, he went to the window and looked out at his tree. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the glass. He really could have used that tree tonight, but the leaves were gone and a cold light rain was falling. _I'll talk to Frank_ , he thought and moved toward the connecting bathroom.

But then a buzzing sound drew his attention. His phone was vibrating on his desk. Walking over, he saw it was a text from Camille. ' _Thanks for everything.'_

Joe looked at the message and then went to his bed and pressed the call button. "Hey, can we talk?" Joe then told her about the card and what he was feeling. It was late when he got off. He hadn't called Iola. "I'll tell her tomorrow," Joe said softly. Not bothering to change, Joe curled up on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

.**********.

Morning came too soon. Frank was banging on his door. Having forgotten to turn on his alarm when he lay down, he was now pressed for time. A quick shower and change along with a pop tart shoved in his mouth was all he had time for as he followed Frank out the door.

Catching Iola in the hall before class, he explained what he planned to do. Noticing her frown, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but I think she could really get someone else to take her." Iola looked at Joe and gave a rueful smile. "I already share you with Frank, I don't want to share you with another girl."

Joe rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend that needs me to _be_ a friend."

"Like that's all she wants," Iola muttered.

"What did you say?" Joe asked heatedly.

Iola pulled Joe into a side corridor that was out of the traffic flow. "You know she wants to be more than friends." Iola had been patient as far as she was concerned. At Halloween, things seemed to be on track. Then Joe started tutoring Camille outside of school and she had to admit, she was a little jealous.

Finally Joe conceded, "Maybe, but she's knows that I'm with you."

"Ask yourself, Joe, what kind of girl spends a lot of her free time with a boy she can't have? She's just waiting for her chance." Iola was angry now- not at Joe but at Camille. But Camille wasn't there and Joe was.

"She doesn't have a chance! I've told _her_ that. I've told _you_ that. She believes me." Joe's voice had risen a little and students walking by were starting to notice.

"Maybe I don't," she snapped out heatedly. Instantly Iola regretted the words.

Joe's eyes widened in surprise as he stepped back, a dazed look on his face.

"I didn't mean-"

Joe shook his head. "No, I think that's exactly what you meant. You know, maybe you and I could use a break."

"Joe, don't-" But she was talking to his back. She blinked rapidly to clear her tears. She hated it when girls made scenes in the hallways and she was determined not to be one of them. Letting out a mild curse under her breath that would have shocked her brother, she made her way to the girls' restroom. Even after wiping her face and blowing her nose, it was evident that she had been crying. With Joe's attitude and her face, the news would be all over the school by second period: Joe and Iola had broken up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so I feel compelled to post another chapter early. I know some of you are a little disheartened by the distance that is currently between Frank and Joe. Some of you don't understand Joe's behavior or feel that it's out of character. Regarding the brothers, I think you can see some mending below in this chapter. As for Joe's behavior... it all goes back to the previous story. Less than six months ago in the timeline, Joe was being hunted by a lunatic who physically hurt him and who killed another teenager practically in front of him. He's still dealing with the trauma that he went through and perhaps his decision-making process isn't the best right now. Camille offers him something that none of his friends, Iola, or even Frank can understand: she was in a traumatic event where she could have died but didn't and someone else died instead. I know that she's evil, but there's no evidence to show that she is... yet. ;-) Anyway, sorry that I rambled, but I felt the need to explain my reasoning a little. I hope that you'll stick around for the rest of the story. It is complete and I'm working on the next story. Thanks for your reviews and comments!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Joe didn't come to lunch with the group and it was just as well. Everything was awkward in the extreme. Camille sat at a table with some other juniors but would shoot an occasional glance at Frank and his friends. Callie sat next to Iola and Chet sat on the other side.

"I'll talk to him, Iola," Chet said as he leaned in close to her.

"No. Don't. Maybe he's right," Iola said softly.

Callie looked with concern at Frank. All they had heard was what was going around the gossip mill. Putting her arm around Iola, she asked the question they all wanted answered. "What happened, sweetie?"

Her voice was quiet as she responded. "He told me that he was taking Camille to Lindsey Carrol's party Saturday night as a friend. I told him that I wanted someone else to take her and he said that she knew it was just a friend thing. I told him I thought she wanted more but he was adamant that she knew that she didn't have a chance. And then-" Her voice cracked a little and then she turned tear-stained eyes up to Callie, "Then I told he that maybe I didn't believe him." Her eyes went to Frank as he drew in a deep breath. "I know. I tried to tell him I didn't mean it." She looked down at her tray and shrugged, "He thinks I did and said we could use a break. Then he walked away."

Callie rubbed Iola's back in small circles. She didn't know how to comfort her friend. She couldn't imagine breaking up with Frank like that. In all honesty, she could actually understand Joe's side of this too. Both Joe and Iola were making mistakes and both were going to get hurt. Looking at Frank she saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. Iola had practically thrown Joe into Camille's waiting arms. Their eyes met and Callie could feel the frustration her boyfriend felt at not being able to get Joe to see what Camille was doing.

.**********.

It was Wednesday and Gardner was sick but Frank still had tutoring. Joe changed in the locker room and headed to the weight room. Taking a breath to calm himself, he paused and then headed in. Comments that would tempt his temper would be sure to be launched in his direction. Glancing around, he almost decided to leave when he saw Hal Rooker. _Great. Can my day get any better?_

"Hey, Hardy! Couldn't juggle two women?" Hal called out with a few of the guys making a couple of crude comments about juggling the girls.

"I won't be discussing any of this with you. I'm just here to work out." Joe checked the weights on the bench and went to begin his reps.

"Does this mean your little hottie Iola is on the market now?" Hal couldn't resist asking.

Joe put his weights down and stood up. There was no way he was going to let Hal talk smack about Iola. "Iola will make her own decisions about who she wants to date."

"And just remember who her brother is," a voice came from the door.

All eyes turned to see Chet Morton in the doorway. While part of Chet's weight was fat, he also had a lot of muscle and no one, including Hal, wanted a piece of Chet. A chorus of responses all indicating that Iola would be treated respectfully sounded from around the room and guys went back quickly to what they were doing before Hal started talking trash. No one wanted to be in a fight against Chet _and_ Joe.

When Chet walked into the room, Joe sat back down on the bench and stared at the floor. Then a shadow fell across him and he knew that it was Chet. He turned a blank face up to Chet; the guy was like another older brother and he was the brother of the girl he just broken up with.

Chet looked down on him from his standing position. In actuality, Joe was taller than him by an inch or two, but right now, Chet imposing size was positioned above the younger boy. "You want to come out in the hall with me?"

Joe looked around at the guys who were acting like they weren't looking yet they were. "Yeah, I'll go with you." Standing up, he pulled on his tee shirt and followed Chet into the hallway.

Chet walked about twenty feet down the corridor so that any eavesdroppers wouldn't hear anything.

Joe turned and looked his friend in the eye. "So you want to take a swing at me now or when we're off school property?"

"I don't want to take a swing at you, Joe. You think I want to have your Kung Fu brother after me?"

"He probably wouldn't do anything. He's been against me being friends with Camille almost from the start." Joe turned his eyes down to stare at the floor.

"Are you planning on dating Camille now?"

Joe's head flew up and his eyes found Chet's hazel ones. "No! I wouldn't do that to Iola."

"You know she's sorry she said what she did."

"Yeah, she tried to tell me, but I think it's how she really feels. She doesn't believe me." Joe's nose was once again pointed toward the floor.

"Well, it's up to you and Iola to work it out. I'm not going to stick my nose into it anymore than this." Chet looked at the boy that was just a year younger than him and thought about what he'd already been through this year. "You've been through enough without me getting on your case." He saw Joe's head lift and added, "Just give her a chance."

"I will," he said softly.

.**********.

The ride home with Frank was torture. Neither brother spoke. When they got home, Frank left Joe to explain things to their mother.

That night was a pretty sleepless night in the Hardy household. Joe woke everyone up around two a.m. screaming. He had had a nightmare that Iola was the one sold to Laird instead of him. It took all three of the other Hardys to convince him that it was only a dream. Fenton and Laura had gone back to bed fifteen minutes after Joe had calmed down. Frank, however, had remained. Both sat on the side of Joe's bed.

Frank looked at his brother with concern. Joe's recovery had been going well. He knew it was a process and Joe would need months, if not years to come to terms with what had been done to him. Tomorrow Joe had a regular appointment with Dr. Childers and Frank was grateful for that. But until then, he wanted to offer an ear. "Want to talk about it?"

Dropping his head into his hands, Joe knew that Frank wasn't talking about the nightmare although the two were related. "I didn't want to break up with her, but I didn't see much other choice." Sitting up, he looked straight ahead. "I'm not doing anything wrong with Camille."

"What if Iola started spending a lot of her free time tutoring a good-looking boy and then started going out to parties with him as a friend? How would you feel?"

Joe sat and thought about it. "I'd like to think that I'd be cool about it… that I'd trust her."

"But," Frank prompted.

He gave his brother a wry smile, "We both know that I'd be irritated by it. That I wouldn't believe the guy would keep his hands to himself."

"The infamous Joe Hardy temper would strike again," Frank joked.

"Probably. I handled this all wrong, didn't I?" Joe asked as he moved to lie back on his bed.

"I think it's something you can fix." Frank looked at his brother. Drama seemed to find his brother so easily. If it wasn't physical pain it was emotional.

Joe closed his eyes. "No, I told her we'd take a break."

"What if she doesn't want it?"

Snorting, Joe said, "She and I have been together for almost forever." Opening his eyes, he looked at his brother. "She was kidnapped and held for a week because she was _my girlfriend._ She's been the target of gossip and innuendo this whole year _because of me_."

"Innuendo? And you teased me at Halloween for saying 'encapsulated.'" Frank joked as he tried to lighten the mood. He didn't like the tone that Joe was using.

Joe gave his brother a weak smile. "Yeah, innuendo. You know it's true. She deserves better."

"I'm glad you're meeting with Dr. Childers tomorrow." Frank was tired but he was also worried.

"You think I'm being too hard on myself." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I do. But you don't seem to hear me so I'm hoping that Dr. Childers can get through to you."

Joe smiled at him and it was a real smile. "I hear you. I just don't always agree."

Smiling back, Frank said, "But you'll tell him how you're feeling?"

"Yeah, I will."

Standing up, Frank stood and moved toward the door. "I love you, Joe."

"Love you too, Frank."

After Frank closed the door, Joe lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had broken up with Iola. Both Frank and Chet seemed to think that she wanted to get back together. However, he was friends with Camille and she understood what he was going through. But Frank had been right. He was spending too much time with Camille. Joe propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes went intentionally to his book bag. This was just a hard time and Camille understood... Sitting up, he went over to his bag and pulled out the birthday card. _Morgan's birthday is Saturday. He was just seventeen. Frank will eighteen on the 14th. What if it had been Frank that was killed? What if I were spending Christmas without him? Then_ his thoughts turned to himself... _I'll be seventeen in March,_ Joe thought _. What if I never lived to be eighteen?_ Joe shook his head. Frank would be more than disturbed if he ever heard Joe voice those thoughts. Putting the card away, Joe crawled back into bed to face his nightmares.

.**********.

Joe had already talked with Dr. Childers for thirty minutes and his session was coming to an end. He hadn't told Dr. Childers about the birthday card but he thought maybe he should. "If I tell you something, will you tell my parents?"

Childers looked at Joe critically. He knew there was something besides the breakup that Joe had not told him. Something that was eating away at him. In fact, this was the worst that Childers had seen Joe since they began therapy. "You know that I won't share anything unless you are going to hurt yourself, someone is hurting you, or you are going to hurt someone. Are any of those things going to happen?"

"No," Joe said as he looked down at his bag. Looking back up at Childers he said, "I got a card."

"Tell me about it."

"I can do better than that. I can show it to you." Joe reached down and picked up his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out the card and its envelop. He handed it to Childers who took the card out. After reading the card, he looked over his reading glasses at Joe. "You haven't told anyone about this?"

Joe looked away from Childers. "I told Camille."

"Because you feel she understands."

"Yeah. She's going through the same thing. The girl that was killed in the accident… well, this is the first Thanksgiving and Christmas her family have to go through without her. Camille understands the guilt I feel at getting to have another Christmas with my family while Morgan's doesn't." Joe voice had gotten softer as he spoke.

"When we met last time, I told you that holidays are the hardest. The fact that Morgan's birthday falls between two big holidays just makes it a little harder. As for talking to Camille, you should encourage her to get some therapy. It sounds like she is working through her own issues and I don't want the two of you slowing down the other's recovery."

Joe nodded with his head down.

"I think that we should meet an extra time this month and next to help you get through this time. I'm also going to give your father a prescription for an anti-depressant. Are you willing to take it, Joe?" Childers wanted to be sure that Joe was all right with the medication. If he felt that it was needed, he could and would prescribe it even if Joe didn't want it. However, having a willing patient who understood that he had a problem was much better than one who fought against it.

"Yeah, I'd take 'em. How long would I need to be on them?"

Childers handed the card back to Joe who put it in his bag. "This isn't something you can just take when you want to. It's a medicine that you should take every day while it's needed. I'm thinking that maybe you'd need them for a few months. Unfortunately, it does take a few weeks to really build up in your system, but I'm hoping you notice some benefit in a week."

"I'll take them. I don't like feeling this way."

"I'll write up the prescription on the way out." As they stood, Childers said, "You really can tell your family about the card. They'll understand."

"No they won't. They'll just think I'll be all depressed about it."

Joe couldn't see it but Childers shook his head. Joe was depressed about it. He didn't see it as being a deep depression, but Saturday was going to be hard. Walking Joe to the door, he asked, "Do you have plans for Saturday? I think it would be good for you to stay busy."

"I'll be helping my parents get Christmas decorations down from the attic and I have a party to go to that night." He conveniently left out that he'd be going to the party with Camille. He had a feeling that Childers would disapprove just like his brother did.

"Well that's good. Now let me just get that prescription and set up your extra appointment."

In just a few moments, Dr. Childers pulled Fenton into a side room with Joe. Handing him the prescription, he said, "I'm prescribing Joe an anti-depressant. He should take one a day. I'm thinking it will be helpful getting him through the holidays. We can see about taking him off of them in a couple of months, but don't stop taking it without consulting me."

Fenton gave a worried look from Childers to Joe who was studying his shoes.

"This is common, Mr. Hardy. Holidays are a tough time for people who are battling depression. I'd also like to see Joe for an extra session this month and next to see how the medication is working and how he's doing." Dr. Childers knew that the Hardys would be fine with the extra sessions. At Fenton's nod, he said, "Just schedule the appointment on your way out." Turning to Joe he said, "I'll see you next week."

Joe looked up and gave him a small smile. "See ya, doc."

"Are you okay, Joe?" Fenton asked. Anger was building inside him that Laird still was influencing his son's life.

Shrugging, Joe answered, "I'll be okay. It's just a rough time right now."

Fenton nodded and went to make the appointment.

Ten minutes later they were in the car on the way to school. Fenton hadn't said anything and neither had Joe. "I'll take the prescription to the pharmacy right after I drop you off. I'll have the medicine for you when you get home."

Looking at his father, Joe asked, "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed in what?"

"That I need to take pills."

Fenton looked at his son in surprise and then quickly turned back to the road. "In no way am I disappointed in you for this, Joe. In fact, I'm proud that you recognize the need for the medicine and are willing to take it."

"Thanks, dad," Joe said and then turned the conversation to the weekend and their upcoming plans for holiday decorating.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** LOOOOONG chapter. I think this chapter may surprise you so let me just say... Don't. Freak. Out. Which may have just freaked you out.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

By supper time Saturday night, Joe was on edge. The family had gotten the tree the night before and while it was fun, it had brought home the fact that Morgan Harris wouldn't have the chance to do these things with his family any more. The same thought only carried over to Saturday when they were getting down decorations and putting them up. He had been taking his new medication for just three days and he knew Dr. Childers said that it would take time to build up in his system. Maybe he should have asked for something additional… something to take for a panic attack.

That evening the family watched Joe carefully as he picked at his food. He was definitely off. December was definitely going to be a tough month for the family. When Joe went upstairs to get ready for the party, Frank was actually glad Joe was going. Maybe the party would pick up Joe's spirits. _I'll check on him later,_ Frank thought as he headed out for Callie's.

Eight o-clock finally came around and the sound of a horn outside signaled that Camille was there for Joe. Sliding his cell phone into his pants pocket, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and hurried outside. He didn't bother to put it on as Camille was sure to have the car warm. Sliding into the seat, he tossed his jacket into the back and then leaned back into the seat.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Camille said honestly.

"Ghosts of Christmas present are haunting me," Joe said as he closed his eyes. "Maybe the party will help me out."

"They usually help me," Camille said as she backed out of the Hardy driveway. As she pulled onto the quiet neighborhood street, she had an idea. She had planned to take Joe to Shore Drive after the party, but why not go ahead and go now. If things worked out like she wanted, they might not even make it to the party. Glancing over at his subdued form, she asked, "How about if I take a drive and we just have a nice talk before the party?"

"Sounds fine," Joe replied as he opened his eyes to look at the all the decorations outside that people had put up.

Camille drove up to Shore Drive and parked in a scenic turn-out a little off the road where people sometimes stopped to look at the view. The cliffs at this point of the road weren't at their highest, but they were still an impressive height above the crashing water below. No one else was at the turn-out and she didn't expect them to be as the night was overcast and there wasn't much to see. The road had been rather empty on the drive to the spot.

Turning off the car, she undid her seatbelt and looked at the handsome boy in the seat beside her. Perhaps she should wait. She had a lot of attention right now as everyone believed that she was the reason for Joe and Iola breaking up. She knew she was in a way, but not the way that people thought. Joe had never once touched her as boyfriend would. He never put his arm around her waist. He didn't hug or kiss her or anything like that. _He's vulnerable right now. His guard is down and he's hurting because of that birthday card. It's now or never._ She moved awkwardly but soon had herself in Joe's lap with her legs across the center console.

Joe's eye opened wide with surprise as his hands went to her waist while her arms went around his neck. Before he could speak she said, "Let me help you forget." She leaned in and kissed him.

Shock caused Joe to sit rigidly. He hadn't expected this at all. Pushing her back, he said, "No. This isn't right."

"You and Iola aren't together anymore. You're hurting. I can make you forget." She went to lean in to kiss him again but he turned his head.

"Camille, you're my friend and that's all. I want to get back with Iola and this would be wrong. It's also the wrong way to deal with our problems."

Sensing she was losing her chance, Camille's hands went to the buttons of her red silk blouse.

Joe immediately grabbed her hands. "What are you doing, Camille?" His voice was a little frantic.

"I'm trying to help you forget. I love you, Joe. I just want to help."

Letting out a deep breath, Joe said, "I think you should take me home."

Anger lit Camille's eyes as she scrambled to her seat and opened the door. In about ten steps she was at the cliff's edge. She wrapped her arms around her stomach for warmth as the silk blouse didn't do anything to keep her warm. _What am I going to do? He's getting back with Iola and after what just happened, there's no way that he will keep tutoring me. This is the end._ As she threw her head back to look at the starless sky, she heard his door open and shut. His footsteps sounded behind her. Then he was close enough that he could put his hand on her arm. Neither one of them noticed the cold now. Heated by what was going on, they stood in the lights of the Challenger.

"Camille."

"Don't, Joe. Don't."

"Maybe we can still be friends-" He knew it wouldn't be the same ever again, but he was worried about how she was acting. She was taking this really hard.

Camille stepped back from him along the edge of the cliff. "No! Can't you see that I want to be more than friends? I want you, Joe. We have so much in common. We can help each other. If you just let me, I could help you forget."

Joe's thoughts went back to what Dr. Childers had said about not hindering each other's recovery. Now he wondered if that's what they were doing. "Camille, I don't need to forget. I need to deal with it. You need to deal with what happened to you too. I think it would be good for you to see a therapist like I do. I think he'd be able to help you."

Walking up so she was only a foot away from him, she reached a hand out once more to his chest but he grabbed it and held it away. He was rejecting her. She was offering him everything and he didn't want it. Instead he wanted her to get therapy. She didn't need therapy. And she especially didn't want him to get back with Iola. There was one way to make sure that didn't happen. Snatching her hand from Joe's, she took two quick steps forward, placed both hands on his chest and pushed.

Joe's arms pin wheeled madly as he tried to regain his balance, but the ground was uneven and rocky. Taking a couple of steps backward, he took one too many and realized he had stepped off the edge. His eyes found Camille's for one brief moment and all he saw was anger. Joe felt himself falling and knew he wouldn't survive the fall to the rocks below. Then quickly, all went black.

Camille rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked over. Dropping to her knees she uttered a mild curse when she saw Joe on a ledge about fifteen to twenty feet below. He was on his left side with his hand dangling over the edge of the ledge. There was no way she could get down there and what would she do if she did? _If Joe survives, he'll tell them I pushed him. That can't happen. I can't go to a juvenile detention facility._ "I just can't," she muttered out loud. That wasn't the kind of attention she wanted. She clenched her hands in her hair as she racked her brain for answers. _What am I going to do?_ she asked herself. Dropping her hands from her hair, she leaned forward on her hands and knees and looked over the edge. As she looked down at Joe laying on the ledge below, she thought, _Oh, Joe. It could have been so different. We would have been perfect together._ There was only one way for her not to go to juvie. She let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding in. "Only one way out," she whispered aloud.

Finally feeling the cold bite through her, she stood and made her way back to the car. The cold would be her answer. It was only around 40 degrees and he didn't have on a coat. A few hours in the cold added to his injuries should do him in. Getting into the warm car, she grabbed her coat and put it on. Pulling out her cell phone she cursed aloud as she saw that she had service in this area. She had to do something so that a cell phone call would not work. Quickly she turned on a program that should run continuously and drain her battery. Now for the hard part. She started her car and pulled back on the main road. Looking ahead, she saw a dangerous stretch of the road that went away from the cliff. Eyeing up a small tree and slowing her speed, she took the car off the road and into the tree-lined ditch. As the airbags deployed, she rested against them. Thankfully, she had bumped her head and she planned to play that to the hilt. She didn't know how she had made the transition so quickly from wanting to be Joe's girlfriend to murder. All Camille knew was she wouldn't be going to juvie and she wouldn't be object of ridicule but of sympathy and attention. She lay her face against the slowly deflating airbag and thought of what she would tell everyone.

.**********.

Frank had gone to Callie's to watch a movie. He could honestly say he didn't really know what the movie was about. Callie had finally turned it off and told him to go home and rest. When he left Callie's it was barely 9:30. Way too early to go to bed and how was he to rest anyway with Joe so torn up?

Pulling into the parking lot of taco place, Frank took out his phone and called Joe. No answer. But he was at a party, so he might not hear it or it was off. He left a message saying that he was coming by to check on him. Frank put the phone away and checked his mirrors. A quick u-turn and he was headed toward Lindsey Carrol's. Looking at the cars parked along the road, there was no sign of the cobalt blue Challenger. Frank's chest began to tighten as he tried Joe's phone once again. No answer. Putting the phone in his pocket, Frank went to the Carrol's front door. Lindsey herself answered and invited Frank in but he declined asking if Camille and Joe had arrived yet. When she told him no, he quickly excused himself and went back to the car.

This time when he took out the phone he did something he had never done before. He tracked his brother. Selecting the app that was there to find your missing phone, he brought up Joe's number and selected 'find.' The constriction of his chest only tightened as a map appeared and a blinking blue dot appeared in the edge of Barmet Bay along Shore Road.

After exiting the app, he called his father and started the van. "Dad, Joe's not at the party and I did a search for his phone. It shows up in the edge of Barmet Bay along Shore Road."

"I'm calling the police now and then I'll be coming. Where on Shore Road?" Fenton's voice was crisp and matter of fact.

"I think it was near that scenic turn-out."

"I'll see you there shortly. Call me immediately when you find him."

Frank didn't even get a chance to answer before he heard a tone that indicated his dad had disconnected. _Where are you Joe and what's going on?_ No answers came to Frank, only more questions. If Joe had dropped his phone, he should have known about it and he could have used Camille's. Frank wished now that he had gotten her number but he never had.

Fifteen minutes later, he was on Shore Road and his lights caught a blue car in a ditch up against a tree. A red SUV had stopped along the road and people were getting out and heading toward the car. Pulling the van off the road, Frank jumped out and ran across the road. It was Camille's Challenger. A man from the SUV was calling 911 while a woman was looking in the car. She turned to face Frank.

"There's a girl in here and she's hurt. She's breathing but doesn't seem conscious. My husband is calling for an ambulance."

As Frank ran up he asked, "There's no boy in the car?"

"No, should there be?" The woman was perplexed as she watched Frank run to the passenger side of the car and look in. Then suddenly he ran back to his vehicle. She just watched him go and shook her head.

Frank was running to the van because Joe's coat was in the back of the car. Wherever he was, he didn't have a coat on and it was too cold out for that. Once inside the van again, he called his father.

"Hardy."

"Dad, Camille's been in an accident about a mile from the turn-out. She appears to be unconscious. Joe wasn't in the car, but his coat was."

"I'll call for an ambulance. The police are already on their way."

"No need. Some people stopped and are waiting at the accident scene. The man was calling 911 when I got there."

Fenton was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I'm going to go ahead and call for another one. I should be there in less than ten minutes."

"Got it. I'm pulling in now. I'll call you back as soon as I've found him." This time Frank pressed the button to disconnect. Grabbing his coat and his phone, Frank got out of the van. Its lights were still shining as they pointed out over the bay. After shrugging on his coat, Frank reached under the seat and grabbed the flashlight. Looking at the find app on his phone, Frank walked quickly to the cliff edge. Looking over the side, he could see his brother lying still on a four foot ledge. If Joe rolled over….

"Joe! Can you hear me? If you can, stay completely still. Dad and an ambulance are on the way." Frank looked anxiously down at the still figure. There was no movement. Who knew how long Joe had been down there. He needed to get a blanket to his brother while they waited for the ambulance. Frank punched the button to call his dad back.

"I found him. He's on a ledge about fifteen feet down the cliff."

"Is he okay?" Fenton asked.

Joe hadn't been 'okay' since before Thanksgiving but he knew that wasn't what his dad was asking. "He's not moving and he's not talking." He waited for his dad to take a breath and then he continued. "I'm going to move the van closer and tie a rope to the bumper. I need to get a blanket on him."

"Wait for me Frank, I'm almost there. It's too dangerous to do without backup. Get everything ready and I'll be there in less than five."

"Okay, dad. But five minutes and I'm going down." He pressed disconnect and climbed into the van.

The police cruiser beat Fenton to the scene and pulled up near the van. The officer who got out knew the Hardys and asked, "What is it, Frank?"

Frank pointed down the cliff. "It's Joe. He's on a ledge down there. We've got to get him a blanket."

Officer NcNally looked over the side and saw the boy resting on the ledge. "I agree with you, but let me do it. We need to be careful about the ledge as we don't know how stable it is."

When Fenton arrived two minutes later, he turned to see McNally getting some blankets out of his trunk and then he got back into the cruiser and angled it better for a rappel down the cliff. Quickly strapping into a harness, he attached the clip from the winch. He asked Fenton to operate it for him as it would be easier to use than the remote he had. In no time, McNally was on the ledge.

"The ledge appears stable, but I won't spend a lot of time down here." He checked Joe for a pulse and said, "He's alive but he's very cold." McNally draped the blankets over the still form and had Fenton pull him back up. As he came over the lip of the cliff the ambulance pulled up with lights and sirens going. "I'm going to back my cruiser out of the way now. I suggest you do the same with the van, Frank."

Fenton and McNally turned to see that Frank was frozen on his knees at the edge of the cliff. His eyes never moved from his brother's still figure. Fenton walked over and knelt down putting his hand on Frank's back. "We need to move the van, son." Behind him, he could hear the police cruiser backing away. Fenton couldn't get Frank to budge so he went to the van himself and was glad to find the keys in the ignition. Throwing the van into reverse, the tires spun as the van shot back giving room for the ambulance.

When Fenton jogged back over to Frank, one of the EMTs was getting into a harness and they were readying a rescue basket to lower down. Fenton could tell this wasn't going to be an easy rescue. He heard the ambulance driver call the EMT in the harness Devon. So he watched carefully as Devon made his way down the cliff side to Joe. It seemed to take an eternity as the medic evaluated Joe and then put a collar on him to protect his neck. Then he carefully put him on the backboard that was in the basket and strapped him down. This part of the process took some time because of the narrow ledge and the concern for Joe's injuries. Frank and Fenton were both waiting at the top of the cliff to help pull the basket over the lip as there was only one EMT available to do that as the driver was running the winch.

Frank held tightly to the rail of the basket near Joe's feet as they hurried with him to the back of the ambulance. The left side of Joe's face was mottled gray and purple indicating that it would be a vivid shade tomorrow. It was in stark contrast to the rest of his face that was very white.

As Joe was being loaded in, Devon asked, "How did he get down there?"

Fenton looked at Frank and then back to the EMT. "We don't know. We think he came up here with Camille Montoya who was in the car accident down the road."

"How long has he been down there?"

"Fenton looked at his watch. It was almost 10:30. "She picked him up at 8:00 so it would be less than two and a half hours."

"Has he been conscious at all?" Devon asked as he tossed his harness in the front of the ambulance.

"Not during the thirty minutes we've been here."

Devon pried Frank's fingers off the basket and closed the door. Getting in the open side, he said, "Turn on your flashers and follow us. We're headed to Bayport Memorial." With that, he pulled the door closed.

Fenton grabbed Frank's arm and with a wave to McNally, they climbed into the sedan and tore out of the pull-out following the ambulance. After fishing his phone out of his pocket, Fenton tossed it to Frank. "Call Sam and have him pick up your mother. Then call Chet and see if he and one of the guys will get the van for us." Fenton needed the distraction of logistics and so did Frank.

Less than five months after getting Joe back, they had almost lost him again. _How did he get on that ledge? Why did he go so close to the edge? With Joe's recent depression, they're going to say it was attempted suicide. But that's not Joe. He never gave up with Laird. He wouldn't give up now._ Fenton stilled his thoughts for a moment and then thought: _Camille Montoya. I need to talk to Camille_.

* * *

 **Additional Author's Note:** Trigger warning for up-coming chapters. There will be talk about possible suicide but we all know that's not what Joe did. However, it will be brought up. If this topic is a trigger for you, you have been forewarned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter has a trigger warning for discussion of suicide. Also, as always, I'm not a professional law enforcement agent nor a medical doctor (and I don't even play one on tv), so if some details are incorrect, forgive me.

After the exciting drama of the previous chapter, this one is going to seem quite tame. ;-) I am happy that I managed to surprise a few of you with that last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Frank and Fenton arrived with the ambulance just ten minutes before Sam and Laura showed up. Fenton had a clipboard of paperwork that he wasn't completing sitting on his lap. He had stared at the words and the lines and just finally put all of it to the side and rested his head in his hands. Frank sat near him in a similar state. Now Laura was here asking questions that he had no answers for. As he held his wife in his arms, a man and woman came rushing into the ER. They went immediately to the desk and asked about Camille Montoya. _Her parents_ , Fenton thought. When a nurse came and took them back, he knew that her injuries couldn't be that severe.

Fenton had just gotten Laura to sit down when the Mortons came in. Frank stood when he heard the familiar voices.

A blur of motion and Iola was in Frank's arms. Her breathing was heavy and he thought he could feel her heartbeat as she pressed close to him. Chloe and James went to talk to Laura and Fenton while Chet and Iola stayed with Frank. Iola took a step back but still held on to Frank's arms. "What happened? You were so vague on the phone. When we went up to Shore Road we saw Camille's car crumpled in the ditch. Was Joe in the car?"

Looking at his two friends, he realized this was going to take some time. Frank looked around and saw some chairs around a table and walked over to them with Chet and Iola following. When he sat down, they did the same. "Camille was picked Joe up at 8:00 for the party. I left Callie's at 9:30 and decided to call Joe to see how he was doing. He didn't answer so I decided to go by Lindsey's place. She said that Joe and Camille hadn't arrived yet." Frank stared at his hands as he relived those moments. "I did a 'find phone' and saw that his phone was at the edge of the bay up on Shore Drive so that's where I went. Some people were stopped and helping Camille who had wrecked on Shore Road and I went up to the turn-out where the app showed Joe's phone was." The horror he felt was reflected in his eyes as he looked at Iola. "He was on a ledge about twenty feet down. He didn't move; he didn't talk."

"But he's alive, right? That's why you're here." Iola's voice was quivering.

"He's alive but we don't know how injured and we don't know how he ended up on the ledge. No one's been able to talk to Camille yet." Frank looked to Chet and asked, "You got the van?"

"Yeah, it's outside. When Iola heard what happened she wanted to come but mom and dad didn't want her to drive by herself." The look that Chet gave Iola showed that he was worried about her. She and Joe had gone through a lot in the last six months and if something happened to Joe after the fight they had….

Frank looked to the ER entrance and saw Con Riley enter. He checked at the desk and then came over to the seating area.

"Fenton, how's Joe?" Con asked as he nodded across the room at Sam and Frank.

"We don't know, they're still evaluating him. Do you know what happened? Have you talked to Camille yet?" Fenton's voice remained calm as he spoke.

"No, we don't know yet. I'm headed in to talk to Camille now." Con glanced over his shoulder at the trio of teens at the table nearby. "How's Frank?"

"Doing about as good as he did when Joe was kidnapped," Laura replied as she looked across the room to her son. "None of us are doing very well."

Their attention was drawn to the door that led back into the Emergency Room. A woman of medium height with dark auburn hair was headed their way. She was wearing a white medical coat and had a stethoscope around her neck. The eyes of all the Hardys and their friends turned expectantly towards her. "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Pearson. I'm looking for the Hardys."

"I'm Fenton Hardy and this is my wife, Laura. We're Joe's parents." Fenton's arm went unconsciously around his wife and pulled her close. Frank moved across the room to stand on the other side of Laura. "And this is Joe's brother, Frank."

"How is he?" The concern and worry was evident in Laura's voice.

"He's in stable condition right now. We're doing a CT scan of his head and abdomen and should have the results in less than thirty minutes." Dr. Pearson knew the questions they wanted to ask. "Let me just go through the injuries we do know and the ones we're checking for. All right?" Her tone was calm and gentle and helped to sooth the Hardys ever so slightly. When they nodded, she continued. "He has hypothermia from his exposure to the elements. We believe he has a closed skull fracture to the frontal bone above his left eye. We aren't certain if Joe's unconscious state is due to his hypothermia or the skull fracture. Most likely, it's a combination of both. We'll know more about his skull fracture and concussion after the CT scan. He also has a fracture of his left ulna. Most likely that arm helped break his fall and therefore caused the fracture. His ribs on the left side are bruised and the area is very swollen at the moment, as is his abdomen." She looked at the three Hardys. "Is everyone with me right now?"

Frank's voice cut into the momentary silence. "Hypothermia. Skull fracture. Broken arm. Bruised and swollen ribs."

"That's right. Now, the reason we're doing a CT scan of his abdomen is to ascertain whether Joe has torn any of his internal organs. At the very least, they are bruised. According to the EMT, Joe landed on a rock that pressed into his abdomen. The CT scan will let us know if we will need to do surgery to repair a tear or if he will just need to be monitored at the hospital for a few days to make sure that his organs begin to recover from the blunt impact trauma."

Laura's hand fluttered to her mouth. "What if he has to have an organ removed?"

"Currently, we're not looking at that. People can live without their spleen and usually the liver can be repaired. His kidneys are fine with little to no bruising most likely due to their location in the abdominal cavity. But we'll be able to give you much more information after the CT scan."

Dr. Pearson's attention was drawn to Frank when he asked, "So he's going to live?"

"I can't guarantee you one hundred percent at this time, but his odds are very good. Now I'm going to head back into the ER. Once I have the results I'll call you back to a consultation room so that we can go over the information together and determine his plan of treatment." Then with a quick nod, she was gone.

Laura turned and buried her face in Fenton's chest and sobbed. Her emotions over the news washing over her. Iola moved toward an emply chair and sat while her family gathered around her. Frank just stood where he was. Joe was going to live and that was all that mattered. That and finding out what happened at the scenic turn-out. Frank walked over to Con and said, "You are going to tell us what Camille says happened." It was a statement and not a question.

Usually, Con would have had a biting sarcastic comment for a civilian making such demands, but this was Frank and Joe. One way or the other, Frank and Fenton Hardy would have their answers. It wasn't his job to make things difficult for them. "I'll see you on the way out."

Frank nodded and watched Con go into the ER. Turning to his father, Frank nodded to his unspoken question. Before the night was over they would have Camille's side of the story.

.**********.

Camille lay on the bed in the ER and picked at the sheet covering her. Her mother sat in a chair at her bedside while her father stood. Detective Con Riley was at the end of her bed. He had just said he needed to ask her a few questions about what had happened earlier in the evening. She had been thinking long and hard about it. What to say, how to say it. What would they believe? What would get her the attention she wanted? Her injuries from the accident were minor. She had a sprained right arm and some bruising and a burn from the airbag on her face. She would also have some minor bruising and soreness from the seatbelt, but everything was minor.

"I'm sorry to trouble you tonight, Ms. Montoya, but we'd like to get your statement about what happened documented while it's fresh in your mind," Con said as he put his tablet and keyboard on a rolling tray.

"It's okay. I'm just so sorry all this happened. I never thought Joe would do this," her voice was soft and vulnerable.

Con eyes flew up from the keyboard. "What wouldn't Joe do?"

After taking a shaky breath, Camille said, "Commit suicide."

"Let's start at the beginning," Con said, somewhat shaken himself. He would never picture Joe doing anything like that. But then, he never expected the boy to be involved in a life and death game. "Start with when you picked up Joe."

"I arrived at his house at 8:00 to pick him up for a party at Lindsey Carrol's. He came out and I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. When he said he wasn't, I suggested we go for a drive as I thought he needed to talk."

"And what made you think he needed to talk?"

Camille shrugged slightly and grimaced at the discomfort from her bruising. "He and his girlfriend broke up earlier in the week and he's been dealing with a lot of guilt from Morgan Harris' death."

"The boy that was killed in North Carolina?" Con asked for clarification.

"Yeah, Joe found out that his birthday was today and he was upset about it."

"Do you know how Joe found out?" Con's fingers typed on the keypad and he looked at her when she didn't answer. It was like she was trying to decide what she wanted to say. "Ms. Montoya?"

Camille made the decision to tell them about the card. It would add validity to her suicide story and they most likely would find it anyway. "He got a birthday card from North Carolina that said Morgan's birthday was today. It must have come from one of his family members. Joe told me some of them were hostile towards him."

Con typed away and then asked her what happened next.

"Joe became really upset and got out of the car. I tried to get him to get back in but he wouldn't. He just kept talking about how guilty he felt about Morgan's death. That he should have done more to save him. I told him it wasn't his fault, but he just became more agitated." Camille's eyes began to water and her mother got her a tissue.

"I'm sure you did all you could, baby," her mother said as she sat back down by her daughter's side. "You must be through, detective."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Just a few more questions, I promise." Con looked at the girl. She was new to town. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that this didn't sound like Joe Hardy. "What happened?"

"He went to the edge and said the only way he could make up for Morgan's death was to die himself. And then he jumped." Camille's voice was soft.

"Let me make sure I have this correct. Joe was facing the Bay and he jumped feet first," Con watched her critically.

"That's right. I was too far away from him to stop him. Then I got in the car and drove to find help."

"Is there a reason you didn't use your cell phone to call for help?"

Camille's voice sounded stronger. "The battery was dead. I had to drive for help." She shook her head and looked despairingly at her mother. "I don't know what I'm going to do, mom. I can't believe he's dead."

An idea popped into Con's mind. He didn't know why he distrusted the Montoya girl, but he did. Now he would find out if his instincts were correct. "Well, I have good news for you, Ms. Montoya. Joe's going to make it." He saw Camille's head snap around so that she was looking at him. Con started putting his tablet and keyboard into his bag but he kept his eyes on Camille.

"He's going to live?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes. You sound surprised." Con kept watching her.

"Well, he fell off a cliff and it was cold." She stopped talking as she noticed that the detective was watching her closely. "I just assumed he didn't make it."

"You just said he 'fell' off the cliff. Did he fall or jump?"

Camille's tone became a little snappy. "I just mixed up my words. He jumped."

"Of course."

"You're through now?" Mr. Montoya asked. He didn't like the tone or the looks that the detective was giving his daughter.

"Yes. I'm done. We'll be able to clear this up once we get a chance to talk to Joe." Con nodded at the family and then walked out of the room. He didn't believe for one minute that Joe Hardy jumped. He either fell or was pushed and that girl knew more than she was telling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Same trigger warning as previous couple of chapters. Once again there could be errors in my medical knowledge.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Fenton, Laura, and Frank sat in the consultation room with Dr. Pearson. Laura sat between Fenton and Frank holding their hands. In fact, she was squeezing the blood out of them at the moment, but if that's what she needed, they'd take it.

Dr. Pearson turned the computer screen toward them and showed them the scan of Joe's brain. "As you can see, there isn't any swelling on the brain. The skull fracture will heal on its own. He'll just need medicine for the pain and he'll need to take it easy since he does have a concussion."

"Has he regained consciousness?" Fenton asked as he looked away from the computer monitor to the doctor's face.

"Not yet, but we expect him to sometime tonight. Don't expect him to be very coherent since both the hypothermia and concussion will have caused him to be slightly disoriented." Dr. Pearson typed on a few keys and a scan of Joe's abdomen came on the screen. Using her pen, she pointed out the liver and the spleen and noted that there weren't any tears but that the organs were bruised and swollen.

"So what does this mean, Dr. Pearson?" Laura had loosened her death grip on Frank and Fenton and was looking more relaxed.

"Well, it's good news. We don't need to do any surgery and considering what happened to Joe, it is very surprising. We will need to keep him in the hospital for the next few days to do blood tests to make sure his liver is working properly. If all goes well, we'll send him home to convalesce."

"Can we see him now?" Laura couldn't hide her anticipation.

Dr. Pearson smiled. She wished that she could always give such good news to parents in the ER. "In about thirty minutes, Joe will have his cast and be put in a private room." She checked her tablet and said, "He'll be in room 316 on the third floor." Dr. Pearson looked up when Laura laughed.

"3 16. That's Joe birthday. I'll take it as a good sign." After shaking the doctor's hand, the Hardys made their way back out to the waiting room to share the good news.

Laura made her way directly to Chloe and Iola but Con Riley caught the eye of Fenton. Steering Frank to follow Con and Sam off to the side, Fenton asked, "What did you find out?"

"She says Joe jumped."

Frank heatedly said, "I don't believe it!"

Turning to Frank, Con said, "Neither do I."

"You don't?" Frank asked in surprise. He thought he'd have to convince Con that Joe wouldn't have done it. "Why?"

Con chuckled a little. "You sound almost disappointed that you don't get to convince me that Joe's not suicidal." Frank blushed and Con took pity on him. "She says he jumped feet first. That doesn't go with the injuries Joe sustained. He should have lower body trauma if he jumped feet first. Later she accidentally said he fell but then corrected herself. I'm heading to talk to the EMTs that handled the accident and to look at her effects. I'll let you know if my suspicions are correct. In the meantime, I need you to check on something for me."

"What is it?"

"Camille says that Joe got a birthday card saying that Morgan's birthday is today."

Frank drew in a sharp breath. "I haven't seen it, but that would explain his behavior."

"See if you can find the card. I want to see if it's true or not."

"Is there anything else?" Fenton asked.

"She thought Joe was dead and seemed surprised and dare I say 'disappointed' that he was going to make it." Con wasn't surprised when both Hardy men became agitated at that. "I'm only telling you this much because I think it would be prudent for one of you to stay with Joe while he's in the hospital."

"You think she might try to kill him?" Sam Radley asked in surprise. "Here in the hospital?"

"This is only my suspicion, but I know that you don't think he committed suicide either. If he didn't jump…"

Frank finished the sentence. "Then he was pushed or fell."

"Exactly," Con said as he looked toward the entrance desk. "I'm going to go talk to those EMTs.

Fenton and Frank looked at each other. "I want to stay, Dad."

Fenton nodded. "I'll go home and take care of your mother."

"Do you want me to come with you, Fenton?" Sam asked.

"No. I plan on telling Laura and the two of us can search. You go home to your wife."

Sam nodded and turned to go when Fenton took him by the arm. "If you have time, see what you can find out online about Camille Montoya. She came here this summer from Florida."

"I'll make the time and send you what I find." Sam gave them a nod and headed toward the exit.

With a plan in place for the night, the two Hardys moved to join the others in the waiting room.

Iola rushed up to hug Frank again as he moved into the waiting area. "Oh, Frank! I don't know what I would have done if… if…" She sniffled loudly.

Frank's arms enveloped her. "It's okay, Iola." He thought that the difference in the two girls' reactions to the news that Joe would live was very telling.

.**********.

The Mortons went home and the Hardys went to wait in room 316. Laura wanted to spend the night with Joe, but Fenton and Frank carefully explained what Con had been telling them. Being Joe's mother, she didn't understand how Camille could do anything like that after all the help that Joe had provided her. When they told her the plan for Frank to spend the night, her eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips. "And the two of you decided this on your own."

Fenton recognized the look he was getting and immediately realized his mistake. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Laura was exasperated. She had stayed home when Fenton and Frank had gone looking for Joe when he was kidnapped. She had stayed behind then and she had hated every minute of it. When she learned that Joe had been injured, she berated herself for not being there for him. Although with his frame of mind at the time, it might have been best. But not this time. This time she would be there for her son. "I'll be staying here tonight. You two go home and see if you can find anything to prove or disprove Camille's accusations." After planting herself in a chair, she crossed her arms. "You two are the investigators so investigate. I'm the mother here and I'm going to mother him whether he likes it or not." The glare that she leveled at the two Hardy men said there would be no changing her mind.

Fenton looked to Frank and said, "You heard your mother. She'll stay the night and we'll work on the rest of the hospital stay."

Frank nodded his assent although it was obvious that he wasn't happy with the plan.

Just a short time later, an orderly and a nurse got the bed in place and Joe's IVs hooked up. The nurse turned to the Hardys once everything was in place and said, "I'm Melinda and I will be the nurse on duty checking on Joe tonight. I'll be coming in every hour to check on him. Just press the call button if you need anything."

Laura had risen from the chair when the bed was wheeled in. Now she went over to the head of the bed as the nurse left the room. She was shocked at Joe's appearance. After Dr. Pearson's description of Joe's injuries, she knew it would be bad. But no mother is prepared to see her son looking like this. Memories of Joe being twelve and in a bed with vivid bruising came back to her in a flood of images. They were images of the intruders and the lack of control that she felt when they threatened her and Joe- but that was the past. The reassuring presence of her husband gave her strength now. Standing on Joe's left side, Laura carefully brushed a lock of his blonde hair off his forehead and her fingers trailed down to adjust the oxygen tubing under his nose. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised black and purple. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to open the eye very far due to the swelling. Carefully she withdrew her hand and clutched it to her chest. After taking a deep breath, she tentatively reached to pull the open front gown Joe was wearing further to the side. The gown allowed the nurse to check on the swelling of his abdomen, but it had also allowed Laura to see the sensors attached to his chest and the dark mottled bruising all down his left side and across his stomach. Gently, she pulled the gown back together and ran her fingers down the cast on his arm that was elevated on a pillow in front of her.

The deep breath she had been holding left her body in the form of a sob and she turned to find herself enveloped in her husband's arms. The tears that she had been holding in would no longer be denied and she wrapped her arms around Fenton. When she gathered herself, she pushed back from him and saw that Frank had moved up to put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. She looked from Frank to Fenton and said, "Find out what happened to my baby."

Both men nodded and turned to leave now that visiting hours had long since ended. "Call us…" Fenton said and then left the sentence hanging.

"I'll call you if there is a problem. If not, I'll call you in the morning. The two of you have some work ahead of you and you need to rest." Laura pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. She probably wouldn't stay in it long, but she needed to give her husband and oldest son the impression that she was settled.

When they exited the room, Laura stood again and gently took Joe's hand in hers and whispered, "What happened to you, Joe?" The quiet sounds of the medical equipment were her only answer.

.**********.

Laura blinked slowly in the dim light of the hospital room. She had been waking up with most of the nurse's visits, but not this time. She sat up slowly and stretched her aching muscles. Pulling her arm back in from a stretch above her head, she brought the watch in close to her face. As she squinted in the muted lighting, she could tell it was 2:40 a.m. The nurse made her rounds on the top of the hour. Laura let her arm fall to the chair arm and sat up straight. Joe's right hand was feeling along the edge of the sheet and she could see his chest begin to rise and fall rapidly.

Moving quickly to his side, she gently said, "Joe? Are you awake? It's mom."

Joe's head moved ever so slightly to the side and she saw him grimace at the motion. "No. Can't be. Dreaming." His eyes remained closed.

Carefully, Laura reached to take the hand that he was moving along the sheet. "You're not dreaming. I'm really here." Joe had just opened his good eye and looked at her with relief when the nurse entered.

"I saw on the computer that Joe's heart rate had increased." The nurse moved over to Joe's other side. "How are you feeling Joe?"

"Hit by a truck," he said with a small smile.

"Well, not quite but you are rather banged up."

"Hurt," Joe said softly.

The nurse patted Joe's uninjured arm and said, "I'm going to page Dr. Pearson now. She's still on-duty. After she checks you out, we can give you some pain medication." With a final look at Joe's hanging IV bags, she left the room.

Joe's good eye moved back to his mother and he looked at her long and hard. "Thought I had been hurt in a hunt again. Didn't believe that I was free." Joe's eye closed.

Laura felt the reassuring pressure of his fingers around hers lessen. He had dropped off the sleep. Five minutes later, Dr. Pearson arrived.

"Nurse Chambers said that Joe was awake?"

"Yes. Maybe for five minutes. He seems to have gone to sleep."

Dr. Pearson went to the room's laptop, typed in her codes and looked at Joe's chart. After a few moments, she went to the side of the bed. "His body is trying to heal and right now all it wants to do is rest. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to interfere with that for a few moments." The doctor then pulled Joe's gown open and gently felt around his abdomen. "No visual increase in swelling. We'll run blood tests again in the morning to check on various chemical levels." After she closed the gown, Dr. Pearson asked, "Was he lucid when he was awake?"

Laura looked away from Joe's face to Dr. Pearson's. She wasn't sure quite what to say. "You probably read some about Joe's… ordeal this past summer." When Dr. Pearson nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to explain everything. "When he woke up, he thought he was back with the person that bought him." Her eyes shifted to Joe's face. "He was injured several times during his captivity and he thought he was still imprisoned." Laura looked back to the doctor. "It only took a few seconds for him to understand he wasn't there."

"That's good. He recognized you?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'm going to see if he will wake up for me for just a few minutes." Gently tapping on Joe's uninjured should, Dr. Pearson called his name. She was able get Joe to open his eye and answer a few questions about how he felt and checked his eyes with her pen light. As soon as she stopped asking questions, he drifted back off.

Dr. Pearson looked to Laura. "I believe that he's going to be all right. He needs medication and to be supervised in the hospital for a few days and then we'll make a decision about when to send him home." When she saw Laura smile, she hated to bring up the next topic. "The police made us aware that Ms. Montoya said that Joe tried to commit suicide. Since he's on anti-depressants, we take this seriously. The nurse will continue her frequent monitoring and we'll let Detective Riley know that Joe has regained consciousness. There's a note on the chart that indicates that the police would like to speak with Joe at some point."

Laura knew that Dr. Pearson was just doing her job, and had to bite her tongue. "I understand. I do want to let you know that Joe is seeing a therapist and that he hasn't given us any signs that he is suicidal."

"Still, we have protocol."

"I understand," Laura said as she turned back to Joe. "Extra attention won't do him any harm."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Same trigger warning as chapter 23. I'm glad everyone seemed to like my portrayal of Laura. She had a minor role in the previous story and I decided to up her involvement in this one. Plus, as a mom, there's no way I'd give in easily on something like this. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Fenton and Frank rode home together so that Laura would have the sedan if she needed it. As Frank drove, the silence stretched between father and son. _What had happened? Why did Camille say he jumped? How upset was Joe? Was it really Morgan Harris' birthday?_ The questions popped up one after another in their minds. They were all questions that they couldn't find out the answers to without Joe. All that is but one. The card that Camille said Joe received. They could look for it and they should be able to verify Morgan's birthday through online records or the obituary.

As they neared the house, Fenton broke the silence. "I'm going to look at Morgan's obituary. You check Joe's room for the card."

When they entered the house, they went to work on their assignments.

Frank scanned Joe's room. Where would he have put it? The desk had a number of papers on it, but nothing that was a card. The drawer slid out easily but there was nothing inside it but staples, paper clips, and pens. Frank shook his head. Joe's desk was as messy as his room. As Frank slid the drawer closed, his eyes fell on Joe's book bag beside the desk on the floor. There wouldn't be any chance of their mom finding it by accident in there. Frank took the book bag and sat on the bed. Taking a deep breath, Frank unzipped the bag and began to pull things out. Sandwiched between two notebooks was a blue envelope. The sight of it made Frank sick. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. Carefully, he took the envelope out. The postmark was dated just after Thanksgiving and it was from North Carolina. The card inside was a cheerful message and written below it was ' _Just thought you should know that Morgan would have been 18 on December 5_ _th_ _._ ' Frank looked at the envelope. It had the same neat printing. A noise at the door drew his attention.

"Hold on Con. I'm putting you on speaker so Frank can hear too." Fenton sat the phone on Joe's desk and said, "Go ahead."

"I talked to the EMTs that brought Camille in once I left you in the ER. They said that Camille had minor injuries and appeared unconscious when they arrived at the scene and on the way to the hospital. They say 'appeared' because at several points during the transfer they saw her eyes open but the moment she saw or heard them, she closed them and wouldn't respond to questions. They can't prove she was conscious, but it seemed that way. They also noted that she had her coat on which was very helpful in keeping her core temperature up while she was on the roadside."

"What makes that odd?" Frank asked.

Fenton answered before Con could. "Nothing is odd if she put the coat on before she got out of the car to speak to Joe. But if she was really worried about him, wouldn't she have gotten out and left the jacket?"

"Exactly," Con replied. "We'll know more when we can talk to Joe."

"Anything else?" Fenton inquired.

"Camille said she couldn't call on her cell phone because the battery was drained. An officer was coming in with her effects from the crash site when I was leaving. I checked her phone. There was still 5% battery left and there were no calls to 911 or anyone else during the time that she and Joe were together."

"She lied," Frank said.

"We knew she was doing that from the moment she said that Joe jumped." Fenton's tone was serious. Con had given them a lot to think about but there was something he needed to confirm. "Frank, is that the card?"

Frank had completely forgotten about the card until his dad mentioned it. Looking down at it, he said, "Yeah. It's just like Camille described it. It's from NC and it says his birthday is today. Joe probably got it around Tuesday."

"Is it signed?" Con asked.

"No. No signature. I'll bring it in for prints if you want."

"I don't think it would hurt. Especially if he receives any more of those," Con added. "I left a note that I'm to be contacted once Joe is awake and coherent. I think you both know not to say too much until I can speak to him."

"We don't like it, but we understand," Fenton said. "Thanks for everything, Con."

"Just doing my job. See you guys soon."

The call was ended but Frank said, "He's doing more than just his job."

"And thank God for it," Fenton added.

Frank put the card back in the envelope and stood. "I'm going to get a bag for this."

Fenton nodded. "Come to my office when you're done. Sam has sent us some information."

Just a few minutes later, Frank walked into his father's office and pulled off the latex gloves with a couple of snaps. He tossed them into the trash on his way to grab a chair next to his father's desk. "What does Sam have for us?"

As he scrolled down a page, Fenton said, "The factual information is that Camille was in a car accident with other students from her high school in January of this year. All had been drinking, including the driver. They were on their way home and went through a stop sign and were broadsided on the driver's side by a pick-up. Mandy Harper was on the back driver's side and took the brunt of the hit. She died on site. The other three occupants had minor injuries and were released that night from the hospital."

"That goes with what I found online," Frank said. "What else did Sam find?"

"Only that Camille was very public about her guilty feelings over Mandy's death. From what he has found so far, she was much more vocal on that subject than she was in regards to being remorseful for the part underage drinking played in the accident." Fenton looked back at the screen. "He says he'll continue to search out information online tomorrow."

Frank leaned back in the chair. "It doesn't do much for us though does it?"

"Until Joe wakes up and can tell us his side, there's nothing concrete to say that Camille did anything." Fenton was as frustrated as Frank was.

"Well, I hope-" A beeping sound interrupted Frank. "Who could be texting me at this time of night?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and said, "Callie." A look of shame appeared on his face. "I didn't call her to tell her what happened." Opening up the message he read it off to his dad. "Iola told me what happened. I'm so sorry. You need to know what Camille is saying on the social site." Frank's eyes lifted to his father's. "Callie has always been suspicious of Camille so she friended her on the social site to keep an eye on her."

"Smart girl."

Frank gave a rueful smile as he looked back down. "Yeah, she probably had Camille's number too. Something I didn't get because I didn't like her. Haven't friended her online either." Frank's slight smile turned to a frown. "Camille is saying that she doesn't want to name names, but a close friend of hers tried to commit suicide tonight and that it's unsure whether he'll live or die."

Fenton slammed a fist on the table as Frank added. "Everyone is going to know she's talking about Joe. Anyone who didn't know will know by in the morning. It was common knowledge that Joe was Camille's best male friend and they were going to the party together and they never showed up."

"She'll have to take back all her lies when Joe wakes up," Fenton said brusquely.

Leaning over, Frank put his head in his hands and said a whispered prayer. "Come on little brother. Wake up and tell us what happened."

.**********.

Camille sat in her dark bedroom. Fluffy pillows propped her up and a soft down comforter covered her. A drink and the remote for the tv were on her bedside table. But it was her tablet that she had in her lap. Word would be all over Bayport about Joe by tomorrow morning. She would be the center of attention, along with Joe. Joe. _What am I going to do about him? They say he has a serious concussion. Is it enough that he can't remember what happened when he fell?_ She snorted. She knew he didn't fall. _Will I be able to convince him that he did jump?_ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the soft pillow. _It all depends on what he remembers. But can I chance his remembering what DID happen?_ _His family won't believe me, but for now I'll just have to be convincing so everyone else does. I have to convince everyone until I can take care of this._ Camille opened her eyes and carefully placed her tablet on the nightstand. She'd update her status tomorrow… maybe with a picture of her bruised face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Ah, so many of you want to hit or slap Camille. Perhaps you'll be pleased to know that she isn't in this chapter at all. ;-) And since the last chapter was on the shorter side... I decided I'd post today instead of tomorrow. On a side note, I'm on chapter 5 of the next installment!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

At 7:00 a.m., Joe felt a hand on his chest. Opening his right eye, he blinked several times as his vision was blurry. "Mom?" he asked.

"I'm right here, Joe."

The voice came from his right side. He could feel fingers slide into his hand and he gently squeezed them. "I can't see you too well."

"It's okay, Joe." Nurse Melinda Chambers was still on-duty.

Joe tried to turn his head in her direction but it was too painful. "Who're you?"

"My name is Melinda and I'm your nurse." She paused and changed her hand placement and asked Joe several questions about his pain levels and where he hurt. All of which he answered with his eyes closed.

The blurry vision and pain were making him nauseated.

Melinda made a couple of notes on the chart and said, "I'll get Dr. Patel. Once the doctor sees you, we can get you some more pain medication."

"Thank you, nurse," Laura said as she stood at the bedside. Even though Joe couldn't see clearly, she was grateful that he was awake.

"So, what happened to me? Feel awful. Was it a car accident?"

"What do you remember happening?" Laura asked carefully. She hadn't been married to a detective for twenty years without knowing a few things.

Joe's forehead wrinkled with his concentration. "Camille picked me up to go to the party. We were going for a drive. I must have dozed off. I don't remember what happened."

Laura closed her eyes. She had wanted Joe to remember what happened. Gently she squeezed his fingers as she opened her eyes to look at him. "That's okay, Joe. You just need to rest. I'm sure it will come back to you."

Before he could ask anything else, Dr. Patel came in. The man was Laura's height with cocoa colored skin and a pleasant accent to his voice. "How are you feeling this morning, young man?" Dr. Patel went to the computer and pulled up Joe's chart.

"Feel like I've been hit in the head and the stomach with a baseball bat." Joe gave a short laugh and moaned as he reached for his ribs with his broken arm. "And add ribs and arm to that list."

"Well, you've detailed the areas pretty well. You've had a concussion which is why you have blurry vision right now. There is minor swelling so you won't be able to open you left eye completely and your vision should improve over the course of the day."

"What's the other good news?" Joe asked carefully.

"You have three bruised ribs and both your spleen and your liver are bruised and you broke your left arm." Dr. Patel watched to see what Joe's reaction was.

"I guess I'm lucky that more things weren't broken."

"That you are."

"I guess this means I won't be playing basketball this year." It was obvious from his tone that Joe was going to miss the sport.

"You will miss it, I'm afraid. But everything should be healed up in time for spring sports."

Joe's good eye popped open and he trained it in the direction of the doctor's voice. "I'll be able to play baseball?"

Dr. Patel actually smiled. "Yes."

A small smile formed on Joe's face. "That's good. I wouldn't want to miss playing Frank's last year."

Dr. Patel looked from Joe to Laura and back to Joe. "I have a few more questions to ask you, Joe."

"Okay."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Patel looked to the door as Con Riley stepped into the room.

"Riding in Camille's car on the way to the party, only we were going to drive for a bit and talk. I must have dozed off. The last thing I remember is seeing the Cantanado's huge Grinch in the front yard." Joe smiled. He liked that Grinch. Suddenly, his smile disappeared as he asked, "How's Camille? Is she okay?"

Laura patted his hand. "She's fine. Just a few bumps and bruises but she was released last night."

Joe visibly relaxed so the doctor continued. "And how were you feeling when you were riding with Camille?"

"Really down."

"What about?" the doctor asked.

Joe turned his head in his mother's direction. "I didn't tell you mom."

"Tell me what?" Laura asked as she looked into Joe's unfocused eye.

"I got a card from someone in Morgan's family. Today is Sunday?"

"Yes," Laura responded.

"His birthday was yesterday. They wanted me to know that he wouldn't get to turn eighteen." Joe closed his eyes and worked to keep his breathing slow. When it had started becoming rapid he could feel the pain in his side more acutely.

"Oh, Joe. I'm so sorry, baby." Laura looked at Joe. The smiling teen of a few moments ago was replaced by this melancholy version of her vibrant son.

"It was just hard with the decorating and everything. I thought keeping busy would help but the decorating just made me feel down. Dr. Childers said that keeping busy would be good."

This time, Laura looked at the doctor. "Dr. Childers is Joe's therapist." She looked back to Joe. "You told Dr. Childers about the card?"

"Yes. He told me I should tell you, but I told him I didn't want you all to think I was depressed about it." Joe was holding the entire conversation with his eyes closed. He didn't even realize that Con Riley had come into the room.

"Were you depressed, Joe?" Laura asked gently.

"Kinda. I know the holidays are going to be hard. But I've got you all to help me through."

She couldn't help it. Laura broke into sobs.

Joe opened his eyes and tried to focus on his mother. She was an indistinct figure at the moment. All shades of red and tan. "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing," she got out. "Nothing's wrong, Joe. I'm just glad to know that you understand that we're here for you." Moving to the head of the bed, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She turned when Con cleared his throat.

"Morning, Joe."

Joe's focus turned to the tall tan and navy blur that had to be Con Riley. "Morning, Con."

"That will be all for me," Dr. Patel said. "I'll send Nurse Chambers back in with some pain medication and to take some blood work. We have to make sure that Joe's liver is working properly."

"Thank you, doctor," Joe and Laura said as he exited the room.

"Glad to hear you're doing all right," Con said as he looked Joe over. The kid was in rough shape. He had heard enough to know that Joe wouldn't be able to contradict anything that Camille said right now. He knew that brain injuries were each unique. Who knew if or when Joe would remember.

"Con, if you're going to be here, then I'm going to step outside and call Fenton."

"Go right ahead, Laura. I'll wait to talk to Joe when everyone is here."

As Laura stepped into the hallway, Joe asked, "Talk to me about what?"

"What you remember."

"I already told the doctor. I must have fallen asleep. I don't remember the car crash." Joe was confused.

"Just hold on, Joe. We'll talk about it when your dad and brother are here too. You know them. You'd just have to repeat it all again."

Joe laughed, but he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

.**********.

Laura closed the door behind her and dialed the house number.

"Mom?" Frank asked.

Unable to stop herself again, Laura sobbed for a moment and collected herself.

"Mom! Is Joe all right?" Frank's voice was frantic.

"Yes. He's fine." She could visualize her son's relief. "But he doesn't remember anything after they drove past the Cantanado's."

"Nothing?" Frank asked again hoping for a different answer.

"Nothing. But he did tell me about the card. Con came in while the doctor was talking to him. It's obvious that when Joe was in the car suicide was not on his mind." Laura glanced in the observation window. "Joe's vision is blurry but the doctor expects it to go away over the course of the day as the swelling from his concussion continues to go down."

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes," Frank said as he waved at his dad.

Laura frowned. "Frank, it should take you at least twenty to get here."

Frank laughed. "Don't worry mom. Dad will be driving."

"Okay," Laura said uncertainly as Frank hung up. Looking at her phone she realized that it probably would have been safer to have Frank drive.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"Don't frown like that honey, you'll get wrinkles," Fenton said as he entered the room and looked at his lovely wife.

Laura was indeed frowning. She looked at her watch. "That was fifteen minutes to get here, park and find the room." She looked at Frank. "Next time you drive."

The sound of soft laughter came from the bed and all eyes turned to Joe.

"You doing okay, little brother?" Frank asked as he looked Joe over. He didn't look any worse than he had the night before. That had to be good.

"Yeah. But Con and Mom won't tell me anything about the accident. They said we needed to wait for you two," Joe said as his found the blur of colors that was Frank. His vision seemed to be improving because he could now tell that people had hair.

"Accident?" Frank asked innocently.

"Yeah. The car accident that put me in here." Joe turned to the mass that was Con Riley and asked. "What happened? How did Camille only have minor injuries while I seem to have been hit by a freight train? Did my airbag not work? I remember putting on my seatbelt…" Joe's voice trailed off as he waited for answers.

Con looked to Fenton who stepped closer to the bed. "Son. Camille was in a car accident. Her seatbelt and airbag worked fine. You weren't in the car."

Puzzlement was clear on Joe's face. "I wasn't in the car? Where was I?"

Fenton looked to Con for support. Con nodded to Fenton and then said, "You don't remember going to the turn-out on Shore Drive?"

"No. Is that where we went?"

"Yes. Camille said you were distraught and upset about Morgan's birthday." Con watched as Joe closed his eyes and started to pick at the sheet covering him. "She said that you got out of the car and wouldn't get back in."

Joe's eyes opened. "I don't remember any of that. Yes. I was upset. I have been for the last couple of days…"

"Joe." Con waited for Joe to focus on him. "Camille says that you claimed the only way to make up for Morgan's death was to die yourself."

"What are you saying?" Joe asked in a quiet voice. "What did I do?"

Frank reached out to take Joe's hand that was picking at the sheet. "She says you jumped off the cliff at the turn-out little brother."

"I… I… I don't remember that." Joe's voice was anguished as he tried to fit the pieces together. "I could never do that to all of you… I might be depressed but I'm not suicidal." Joe gripped Frank's hand. "You've got to believe me, Frank."

It was like all the Hardys let out a collective sigh. They hadn't believed that Joe would take his own life. They didn't want to believe that they could miss the signs. But they had all needed to hear it from him. Even if he didn't remember right to the moment, they believed him. "I believe you, Joe. We all do."

Joe's uncertain and blurry gaze traveled around the room. "But why would she say that I did that?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Fenton said.

"It looks like there's nothing new for me right now. Let me know if he remembers anything." Con nodded to them all and then motioned for Fenton to follow him into the hall. Glancing into the room, he said, "The girl's been on social media. I can't put an officer here, but it would be a good thing to call some of Frank's friends and see if they will run interfere in the hall and keep some of the circus from getting into the room."

Fenton nodded. Joe was big news in Bayport after the kidnapping. This would only elevate the appeal of learning more. He closed his eyes. Marilyn Laird. Just more information to keep her going. Maybe she was tired of his son and had moved on. His eyes popped open as he brought the card out of his coat pocket. "Here's the card. When you check it, can you check it against Marilyn Laird's writing?"

Con's eyes traveled quickly from the card to Fenton's face. "You think she might have sent it?"

"I don't know. But she does like to push his buttons. It would be a way of getting to him." Fenton glanced back in the room. "Let me know what you find out." As Con walked away, Fenton looked at his family in the hospital room. He said a silent prayer asking that Marilyn Laird had nothing to do with the card. With the prayer said, he entered the room once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay, a variety of issues. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The Hardys spent the morning talking with Joe. Right now, he was just trying to understand how someone he considered a friend could say something like that. Frank had told him about the posts to the social site and it had devastated Joe. He broke down and told them what he knew about Camille. Finally, when it was nearing lunch, Joe's head cleared enough for him to ask, "Do you think she pushed me?"

Fenton and Frank looked at each other and then Fenton answered. "We don't know Joe. We don't believe you jumped, so you either fell or were pushed."

"I'd like to think I fell rather than she tried to kill me. But it's hard to imagine why I'd be so close to the edge…" His voice tapered off and then began again. "But if I fell, why would she say I jumped?"

Frank shook his head and then remembered that Joe probably couldn't see that clearly. "We don't know. But we're trying to find out. In the meantime, someone will always be here with you."

Leaning back against the pillows, Joe closed his eyes once again. Thankfully, with the clearing of his vision the nausea that he had been feeling had abated. But now his stomach hurt again and it wasn't from the disorientation, it was from the thought of someone he called friend betraying him. "I think I'll take a nap."

Frank turned to his parents. "Why don't both of you get something to eat and bring me something when you come back." Frank knew his father would take the opportunity to make some phone calls and answer any questions Laura had.

"We'll be right back, Joe," Fenton said.

Laura moved to the bed and leaned over to place yet another kiss on Joe's forehead. "Just rest. Maybe things will be clearer when you wake up." He didn't move beneath her touch and she didn't know if he had already dropped off to sleep or if he were just feigning it. It didn't really matter right now. He needed to rest.

The door softly clicked shut and when it did, Joe spoke. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like an idiot."

Frank felt no urge to say "I told you so." Joe was hurting. It wasn't his physical hurts that were the worst right now. He was dealing with his guilt about Morgan and the fact that someone he considered a friend betrayed him. "You trusted her and she betrayed you. There's no reason for you to feel like an idiot."

"You can say it, you know. I deserve it."

That made Frank angry. "No you don't. You didn't _deserve_ any of this Joe."

"I think I'll try to sleep now. And Frank?"

"Yes, Joe?"

"Thanks for everything."

Frank stared at his brother. _Thanks for what?_ He thought to himself. And then he realized that Joe was thanking him for believing in him.

.**********.

Twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Frank went to the door and with a backward glance at his brother quietly opened the door and stepped in the hall with the door ajar.

"Hey," Iola said softly with a glance through the cracked door.

"Hi, Iola, Chet." Frank said as he looked at his friends.

"How is he?" Chet asked as he put a hand on Iola's shoulder.

"Bruised with a broken arm, concussion, and blurry vision for the moment. The doctor said that his vision should clear today."

"How about his liver and spleen?" Iola questioned further.

"They'll be running blood tests for a couple of days but right now everything is all right," Frank glanced back inside. "Physically he just needs time to heal. Mentally, he's bruised as well. We haven't told him everything but he knows that Camille is saying he jumped."

Iola's voice trembled as she asked what had been on her mind since the night before. "What does Joe say?"

"He doesn't remember getting to the turn-out. He says he was feeling depressed but not suicidal. He was adamant about it." Frank looked at the Mortons closely. Would they believe Joe as well?

"Did he fall or was he pushed?" Chet asked.

That question answered Frank's own. They believed Joe just like he did. "We don't know and until Joe gets that part of his memory back we won't."

"Can we see him?" Iola asked.

"He might be asleep…" Stepping back into the room, Frank queried, "Joe? You awake?" Silence. Looking back to Chet and Iola he said, "You're welcome to wait."

"I'd like that," Iola said.

Chet glanced back to the door. "I think I'll get something to eat from the cafeteria."

"Remind my parents to bring me something when they come."

"Will do."

Frank watched as Chet closed the door as he left. Turning his attention to Iola, he thought she looked much like his mother had last night when she saw Joe. Noting her concern he said, "He's going to be okay, you know."

Her voice was barely a whisper as she responded, "How much more can he take, Frank?"

Moving to stand beside her, he replied, "We'll be there to help him through. He's tough in more ways than one."

"Yeah, he is," her still quiet voice replied.

"You know he cares about you."

Iola's voice wavered as she responded, "I know. What I said… Do you think he can forgive me?"

"I already did," Joe's voice was as soft as hers but with a touch of sleepiness.

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Frank spoke up. "I'm going to stand in the hallway."

When the click of the door indicated that Frank had exited, Joe slowly opened his good eye. His left eye didn't open much. Iola was a fuzzy female shape of light blue, cream, and chocolate brown. Joe looked for a moment longer and he could make out her green eyes but they were indistinct like the rest of her features.

Iola couldn't speak. Her breathing was uneven, almost as if she had been crying and words just wouldn't come to her lips.

"I'm willing to let it go if you are," Joe said as he reached his good hand toward her.

"Oh, Joe, I am so willing to let it go." Iola took his hand in hers. "I never meant that I didn't believe-"

"Hush," Joe interrupted her. "We've let it go, right? You spoke before you thought." He chuckled but then stopped as he grimaced. "I believe I have been guilty of doing that in the past."

Iola smiled. It felt good to be on friendly terms again with Joe. Her smile faded as she spoke again. "Frank says that you don't remember what happened."

"I don't. I try to remember but nothing comes to me."

"Just so you know I don't believe Camille. I don't think you'd do that to your family."

Joe seemed to sink further into the pillows behind him. "But there are those that will. I don't know why she would do that."

The words 'I thought we were friends' hung in the air unsaid but there. Iola knew that Joe felt betrayed. In fact, they weren't even sure if Joe fell or was pushed. What an awful thing to think that someone you had befriended tried to kill you. She didn't know if she would be able to take it as well as Joe was and then she realized that he was probably compartmentalizing again. Pushing things into emotion-free boxes where he could look at them objectively and come back to them later when he could handle it. Dr. Childers had talked to her about it and she understood that it was okay for now, but Joe would have to face what he put in that box at some time.

"Your friends will be there to tell the truth."

Joe opened his eye again and found her slightly more clear in his vision. "But what is the truth?"

There was no answer and the silence stretched between them.

.**********.

Wednesday morning, Joe was released from the hospital. Sam, Laura, and Fenton had made sure that Joe was never left alone and Camille never tried to visit. She did try to call but Laura wouldn't let her talk to Joe. Joe's bruises had become even more lurid as the black, purple, and blue began to give way to shades of green and yellow. The pain was still there, but it was manageable now with over the counter medications. The vision in his right eye had returned to normal but his left eye was still had some distortion. It had been determined that there was still some minor swelling behind his left eye and when the swelling was gone, the distortion would be as well. His blood work indicated that his liver and spleen where working properly. It had been recommended that he stay out of school for the next two weeks as his body still needed to recover and too much exertion wouldn't be good for his recovering organs. But the key thing was that he was being released.

Never one for hospitals, Joe was happy to see the wheelchair come into his room. He knew it was hospital policy and he had no plans on fighting it. Just walking to the bathroom and back to the bed was painful. Walking all the way to the vehicle would be a killer.

Settling into the chair, Joe looked up to orderly. "Whenever you're ready."

Frank and Laura walked behind Joe and the orderly. "Dad will have the car pulled under the portico. You'll get the front seat so you can adjust it however you want. Mom and I will be in the back."

A phone buzzed. Laura tucked her hair behind her ear as she answered. "Hello? Oh, hello Gertrude." Laura saw both Frank and Joe turn to look at her and then Joe said a very loud "Ow" before turning his head back to the front. She also took note that Frank shot her what could almost be described as a look of terror. She understood the boys' reaction as she listened patiently to Gertrude. "Why thank you for the offer to come back to Bayport to assist with things. However, I have things under control and our church family has been wonderful. They've fed us each day, picked up the mail, literally anything we needed, they've helped with." Laura paused as Gertrude responded. "No, I'm sure that you could provide better meals, but I promise you that we are being well-taken care of. Also, the doctor suggested Joe get back into his normal routine as soon as possible, and while we enjoy your visits, they aren't part of Joe's normal routine." This time there was a longer pause and Laura frowned. Her voice was slightly icy as she responded. "Don't worry; we'll make sure that Joe gets the best possible care. We'll let you know how things go. Thanks for calling." With a last response from Gertrude, Laura hung up. They were now heading out the hospital doors to Fenton and the waiting sedan.

It was easy for him to tell from the demeanor and body language of his family that something had happened on the way out. He raised his eyebrow when Frank glanced at him. Frank mouthed the word 'Aunt Gertrude' at him. The look of horror that had been on Frank's face earlier was now mirrored on his father's.

Laura's laughter echoed under the portico as the orderly pushed the wheelchair back into the hospital. Two pairs of brown eyes and one and a half blue eyes turned to her. "Oh, Fenton. If you could have seen your face. It perfectly matched the look that Frank gave me back on the third floor when I said it was Gertrude on the phone. You can all rest easy. She's not coming. We're just to make sure that we eat well and understand that with each bite we take that she could have made it better." The three faces that had once had tense expressions now looked more relaxed. She would tell Fenton later that Gertrude thought that Joe needed more intense therapy. She had even suggested in-patient. Laura shook her head as she moved to take her seat in the back with Frank. She loved her sister-in-law but sometimes Gertrude just wasn't very sensitive. That was all right. By the time Gertrude saw Joe again, she prayed that things would be better. Much better.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Joe was exhausted from the trip home. Parking himself on the couch, Joe stretched out his almost six foot frame on the couch. Laura had already placed pillows and blankets in easy reach as well as Joe's tablet. Even with his eyes closed, Joe could feel his mother fussing around him- draping a blanket across his legs, plumping the pillows behind his head. "Thanks, mom."

Laura's eyes misted over and she was glad that Joe's eyes were closed. She hadn't been able to anything for him during his captivity. The thought of him suffering after those so-called hunts made her blood boil, but at the same time, it made her mother's heart ache. She could feel Fenton's eyes on her and she knew that he understood… with the aches of a father that had been unable to prevent Joe's previous pain. In some ways, she knew this was harder on him than her. Once again he was probably feeling like he had failed. She would have to make sure that she didn't add to that burden. Fenton would do everything possible to find out what happened at the turn-out on Shore Road the night of December 5th. "There. I'm done." She patted Joe's arm. "Just call if you need anything. I'm going to confiscate your father and brother to discuss our plan of action for lunch and dinner."

"Sounds good," Joe mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

With a nod of her head, Laura indicated it was time to move into the kitchen. The three of them sat at the kitchen table.

"What's our game plan?" Frank asked his father. The planning they were doing had nothing to do with food but with what they were going to do to learn the truth.

"I've made copies of Con's notes and the information that Joe provided us. Let's all look over the information and see if we can come up with anything." With everyone's approval, Fenton went to his office and returned with the copies.

While Fenton was getting the copies, Frank went back to the living room to get his computer bag. Returning to the kitchen table, Frank took out his laptop and booted it up. When Fenton sat down, Frank pulled up a spreadsheet that he had created that looked like a calendar. Turning the laptop so that both his parents could see, Frank said, "I used the information in Con's report, Joe's statements, and my own recollections to create this spreadsheet. Joe also said it was okay for me to pull up his phone logs and check the dates he contacted Camille. The calendar begins with the first day of tutoring and goes through the accident- just over three months."

Fenton glanced up at his son and said, "This is good, Frank." He pointed at the calendar. "You can definitely see an increase in activity once Joe stopped tutoring her at school and did it at Prito's."

"That and you can see that this past week the texts and phone conversations increased even more." Frank was a little saddened by that because it meant that Joe had gone to Camille instead of coming to him. A feeling close to hatred came to his heart as he thought about Morgan Harris' mother. He was certain she had been the sender of the card after her little display at the North Carolina courthouse. "It was that card. The card is what made the difference in his attitude and his move to Camille."

Laura had been staring at calendar and now she was looking at the notes and back to the calendar. "Fenton, can you get the copy of the card that was sent to Joe?"

Fenton glanced from his wife to his son and then left to get the copy. Frank was surprised when his mother also stood and said, "I'll be right back."

This was the first time that all of them had been home together since Saturday night. As Frank waited for his parents to return he thought of what they had found out about Camille during the last three days. Fenton's contacts in the small town outside of Jacksonville, where Camille was from, had gathered some interesting information. They just didn't know how it fit with Joe's tumble off a cliff or if it was unrelated. Camille's friends said that she constantly talked about Mandy and the accident and how guilty she felt. Whenever they tried to turn the conversation to something else, Camille would return to the topic. It was obvious that she had used Joe's guilty conscious about Morgan to forge a bond with him. Frank looked up as his father reentered the room.

Fenton looked from the empty chair to the door and asked, "Where did your mother go?"

The door behind him opened as Laura came back in. "I'm right here. Now. Let's see that copy." Laura put a notebook on the table and sat. Her hand reached out to her still standing husband. "The card, Fenton."

With his brows wrinkled, he handed her the card and seated himself.

Laura looked at the copy of the card and the envelope and smiled. She looked at the calendar Frank had made on the laptop. Her eyes went to her son's and she said, "If you don't mind, pull up a map of the area where Smithfield, NC, is located." As he turned the laptop so that he could type, Laura began flipping through the notebook she had brought to the table. When Frank turned the laptop back around, Laura looked up with a big smile.

"Obviously, you have found something, wife. Something important?" Fenton's tone was eager.

"Very important," she responded. Moving the copies of the envelope and card so that Fenton and Frank could see them, she put the notebook beside them. "I've seen this notebook on Joe's desk. He told me it was the notebook that he used with Camille when he tutored her. I want you to look at the '5' that is in our zip code on the envelope and where '5th' is written in the card. Then look at this page of algebra problems." The two Hardy men only took a moment to see that they were the same. With a grim smile on her face, Laura said, "She probably changed her handwriting, but she didn't change how she wrote fives and that little curly-cue on the bottom of the '5' matches the ones on the card and envelope."

Frank didn't even need to look at the map he had pulled up on the computer. "I-95 runs through North Carolina."

"Right through Smithfield," Laura added.

Remembering the dates of Frank's calendar, Fenton finished for them, "And Camille drove through Smithfield on her way back from Florida the weekend after Thanksgiving. If she dropped the card off on the way back, it would have been postmarked with the date on the envelope."

The three of them took turns looking at each other. Camille had sent Joe a card taunting him with Morgan's birthday. She had wanted him to be depressed.

Fenton pulled out his phone and called Con Riley. "Con. It's Fenton. Don't worry about dusting that card and envelope for Marilyn's prints. Check for Camille Montoya's." Silence for a moment and then Fenton responded, "Come over when you get the chance and we'll show you what we've got." Another brief pause. "Good. We'll see you later." Fenton disconnected.

"Why did she want to do that to Joe?" Laura asked sadly. Her elation at figuring out Camille's part in the card had abated and now she was left with the ache of knowing that Camille had purposefully set out to hurt Joe.

It was Frank who answered. "She wanted Joe to need her." He thought for a moment more. "They already had a bond about the guilt feelings and she wanted to solidify that bond."

"Then why try to kill him and say he committed suicide?" Laura still couldn't understand.

The room was quiet as they tried to figure it out.

Fenton then began to talk out loud, trying to get a feel for the information. "Camille sent him a card that was sure to depress him. She asked him to a party that would be on the night of Morgan's birthday."

Frank pulled up Joe's phone logs. "She texted him the night he probably got the card. He called her and they talked for over an hour."

"The next day, he and Iola broke up over Joe going to the party with Camille," Laura added. "A party he probably agreed to go to because he didn't want to be home with thoughts of Morgan's birthday."

The Hardys looked sadly at each other. "He couldn't tell us," Frank whispered sadly.

"Joe said he told Dr. Childers. He said that he didn't want us thinking he was depressed even more." Fenton looked at Frank. "It wasn't just you, Frank. It was all of us. When we didn't give him a chance before, he was afraid to trust us." Fenton looked to his wife. They were all in pain about this. Joe almost died because he didn't feel like he could talk to them. He talked to Dr. Childers and he talked to Camille. But he couldn't talk to them about Morgan and it almost killed him. Fenton vowed he would work to change that. He would earn back Joe's trust.

Frank had been looking at his hands on the table as they all went over the ramifications of what had happened. For Frank, he now needed to know what drove Camille. _Why my brother? What was so different that night versus the other nights that she and Joe had been out together?_ Then it clicked. He looked up quickly. "Camille liked to talk about what happened to her with her friends in Florida. If it wasn't brought up, she brought it up. It was the talk of the school until the summer when she moved. Joe was the talk of school at the start of the year. She liked being with Joe."

"You think she tried to kill Joe so that she could be the center of attention again?" Laura asked in horror.

"I don't know," Frank said.

"She did already make a post to social media about Joe trying to commit suicide," Fenton said. "She will be the one that everyone wants to talk to."

Frank closed his eyes. If the comments that Hal Rooker had made last school year had made his blood boil, he knew how royally ticked he was going to be at Camille for the things she was bound to say. He needed to be at school to find out what she was up to, but his friends would have to be there to hold him back and calm him down if she spoke to him. Opening his eyes, he looked to his parents. "I'll find out what she's up to."

"Frank, she's already tried to kill your brother. I don't want you near her," Laura said as she reached across the table to take his hand.

"But we have nothing concrete," he said as he caught his father's eye. "Even if her prints are on the card, she can say that Joe showed it to her. The number '5' matching can be passed off by a good attorney. It's his word against hers and we still don't know if she pushed him or he fell. No DA is going to take that to court."

Laura looked to her husband for confirmation and when he nodded, she drew a ragged breath. "I don't want you to get hurt too, Frank."

Looking toward the door that led to the living room and his sleeping brother, Frank said, "She's safe until he remembers." His eyes went to Fenton's and then his mother's. "He's the one in danger, not me."

The silence at the table was deafening as they all realized that Frank was correct. Joe was in danger until he remembered what happened or they found proof to have Camille arrested.

.**********.

Later that day, Frank told his brother what they had concluded. Joe had been very quiet to start out with.

"She tried to kill me so that she could be the center of attention?" Joe asked as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"We don't know. It's a theory we have," Frank said quietly. "We're going to try to find out what happened."

"If I just remembered, we'd already know." The tone in Joe's voice showed his very evident frustration with his lack of memory.

"There's nothing more you can do," Frank said as he put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Get better. That's all we ask."

Joe nodded but his mind was going. There was something he could do. His family wouldn't agree to it so he'd have to do it without their knowing about it. He closed his eyes to make his brother think he was going to sleep. But he wasn't. He was coming up with his own plan to learn the truth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Don't hate me, but yes, Joe is going to do something stupid. I know. Now you're wondering what stupidity he will be up to. Well, you'll find out in 2-3 days. The story is drawing to a close!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so when I read vini's review of: Is it wrong if I want Joe to do something stupid? I just laughed. I too feel the same way! I feel guilty for having him do something stupid... but then, I NEED him to do something a little stupid. ;-) And yes, his reasoning will be explained partially below and a little more in a few chapters because some people are going to be a little ticked at him...

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The next day was hard for Frank. He had met with his friends after school the previous day and had told them the suspicions that he and his parents had. They had all agreed to find out what Camille was doing and saying in her classes. She had returned to school the previous day and most posts on the social site had to do with her or her and Joe. So here he was in the school parking lot just over six months from the last time he had come to school without his brother. Once again he would be the subject of stares and whispers. He started as he felt a hand on his back.

"Ready, Frank?" Iola asked. She looked to the school and back to him.

"Here to hold my hand?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

Linking her arm in his, she replied as she pulled him toward the school. "You did it for me awhile back. Now it's my turn to do it for you."

Frank looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her brother. "You've got a rare one here."

"Yeah. I know it," Chet laughed back as he followed the pair.

"You know that you'll get the looks and stares as much as me," Frank said as they continued to the front steps.

"I know. But Joe and I have talked." She looked up at Frank. "He loves me. I won't let her lies hurt me and I'll do what I can to make sure they don't hurt Joe either." With a glance up at Frank she asked, "Shall we beard the lion in its den? Or is some cliché with a viper more appropriate?"

Frank laughed. "Viper. Definitely viper." With that the two of them, with Chet trailing, entered the school building.

.**********.

After school, the group met at Prito's to talk over what they had learned over the course of the day. Their talk at lunch had been somewhat subdued as it was obvious that traffic around their table had increased as students were trying to catch anything they could about Joe and what was going on with Iola and Camille. The group had looked at the table where Camille sat surrounded by students. None of them had talked to her.

The group had all come to the following conclusion. Camille had said very little about Joe or what happened. Why was she being silent after that inflammatory post the night of the accident?

When Frank arrived at his house, he found Joe playing a video game while lying on the couch.

Joe looked up when Frank entered the house and he put down the video game. He loved playing them, but he had been playing a lot of them during his hospital stay and he was ready to move. However, he knew that his body wasn't. He was still incredibly sore in his mid-section. Pushing himself up a little further on the couch, he looked at Frank expectantly. When Frank dropped into a chair without saying anything, Joe said, "That bad, huh?"

Frank took a deep breath and let it out. "It wasn't-" His voice faltered and then he finished. "It wasn't as bad as last time."

Joe nodded. He knew that school had been really hard for Frank after he was abducted. Frank Hardy didn't lose his temper often and he had lost it enough during that time to get into a fight which resulted in a suspension. "Did you learn anything?"

Shaking his head 'no,' Frank said, "Nothing. She hasn't said anything about you or what happened. Whenever any of us saw her she always had a crowd around her, but none of us could learn that she has even breathed a word about what happened."

Joe leaned his head back against the pillow. It just confirmed what he had already decided. He would need to confront Camille himself to get the answers. Feeling Frank's eyes on him, Joe lifted his head back up and gave Frank a small smile. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she does next." Frank's eyes were practically boring holes into him. "What?"

"You're up to something."

Joe snorted. "Yeah, right. Up to my eyes in boredom. That's the only thing I'm up to right now." A pot clanged in the kitchen and both boys looked to that door. "She's been hovering all day." He heard Frank chuckle. "You've got to help me here, big brother."

"With what?" Frank asked with a smile. He already had an idea of what Joe would be asking of him.

"Mom. _Please_ help me to convince her to go to her volunteer job at the hospital tomorrow."

Frank laughed out loud again. "Fat chance! You know she's not going to leave you alone for a second. We don't know what Camille might be up to."

Glancing down at the video controller by his side, Joe said, "I know." His eyes moved back up to his brother's. "I'm not asking that she do it after school or anything. I know that I need someone here when Camille would be out of school. But when she's at school, I should be fine. I don't want everyone on lockdown because of me."

Frank leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His tone was serious as he answered, "We've almost lost you twice in the last six months. Our number one goal right now is to keep you out of harm's way. _None_ of us mind being on lockdown for you, Joe."

A touch of guilt entered Joe's mind at what he was planning. But he needed answers. If his own mind wasn't able to give them to him, he would find out from the only other person that could give them to him. To do that, he had to get his family out of the house. "I know." His voice was soft. "I just don't think it's good for mom and I don't need it during the day when I have the house alarm and a phone."

Frank studied his brother intently and then answered. "Okay. But you'll answer to me if something goes wrong."

The twinge of guilt hit Joe again as he nodded. Frank was going to kill him. He watched Frank walk into the kitchen to speak to their mom. Frank. _I used to tell Frank everything. Now I'm keeping secrets._ His conscious nagged at him. _Frank would help me with the plan, wouldn't he?_ Then he heard the small voice of doubt. _But what if he won't? He says that their goal is to keep me safe. I can't take the chance that he'll tell mom and dad. I have to know what happened to me that night. I have to know the truth._

Twenty minutes later, Laura and Frank emerged from the kitchen. Laura went over to the couch and sat on the edge and gently reached up to smooth his Joe's hair. "I don't mind staying here with you, Joe."

Joe smiled gently at his mother. "I know. But you know how I am. I'm restless. I'd feel better if everyone could get back to doing what they normally do. And this isn't normal for you. I promise that I'll be fine. Maybe I'll even sleep more."

Laura glanced at Frank. "It would only be for about two and half hours."

"I'll be fine," Joe said as her eyes moved back to his face.

"Okay. But you'll call me if there's a problem." Laura studied his face.

"I promise. I'll keep the phone right here beside me."

Laura glanced at Frank again and then back to Joe. "Okay. We'll see what your father says."

Later that night as Joe lay in his own bed, he picked up his cell phone. His father had agreed to that it would be okay for Laura to go volunteer. She would be back before school dismissed and they all felt he would be safe in the house with the alarm on and the doors locked. He pushed the guilt that once again came into his mind. He had enough guilt about Morgan that he didn't need to add guilt about his upcoming actions to it. Although, even he had to admit that guilt over what he was about to do was more realistic because he had a choice in this. He had no choice with Morgan. Perhaps this, more than anything made him realize that he needed to let his guilt over Morgan go. But it didn't stop him from texting Camille.

' _We need to talk'_

Camille's response came back in less than a minute: _'I agree But your family won't let me see or talk to u'_

Joe closed his eyes for a moment and committed to his plan. ' _I'll be home by myself 12-2 Can u cut class?_ ' Joe waited with apprehension for her response. His stomach was tense. He wanted her to come and then again, he didn't.

' _I'll be there 12:30 Back door'_

' _C U then'_ Joe responded and put his phone to the side. Picking up his laptop, he typed a message that would be sent to Frank's phone on a delay for the next day. Time to be sent: 1:30. ' _If you're getting this, I'm in trouble. Come to the house asap. I invited Camille over and something must have gone wrong. Check the bookcase for the camera I set up. Everything should be recorded.'_

.**********.

Camille looked at her phone one more time and then headed to her room. She had thought it would take longer than this to get Joe by himself. At some point he would remember and the circumstantial evidence wouldn't be so circumstantial anymore. Stopping, she closed her eyes and committed to her plan. When she had pushed Joe off the cliff on Shore Road, it had been in the heat of the moment. This was different. She was consciously planning to kill another person. Could she do it? With her eyes now open she continued to her room. Closing the door and locking it, she moved to her dresser. Camille opened the top drawer and pulled out a shoebox decorated with flowers and glued on gems. She had made it in fifth grade and had kept it. The cheerful colors brought a smile to her face even as she contemplated murder. After opening the lid, she pulled out the syringe in its sealed package and the vial of crushed pills. It was a deadly concoction that only needed some liquid so that she could draw it into the syringe. The rubber tubing in the box would help her get an appropriate vein. Taking the three items, she put them in her purse. Anti-depressants and prescription sleeping pills were a deadly combination and she had access to both. The anti-depressants were hers and the sleeping pills belonged to her mother. Her mother was a phlebotomist at a doctor's office and it had been easy to get a syringe and tubing from her mom's supplies. Everything she needed to bring on a central nervous system shutdown was in her possession. Now Joe was giving her the opportunity to administer it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

Joe waved from the window as he watched his mother back out of the driveway. Letting the curtain fall, he turned to go up to his room. It was an uncomfortable process climbing the steps, but he needed to do it. He had plenty of time before Camille would be at the house. Reaching the desk in his room, Joe pulled out a drawer and carefully lifted out a small digital recording device. Checking the power supply one more time, he was assured that it would tape for over an hour which would be plenty of time. Joe put the device in his pocket and made the arduous return trip down the stairs. Once in the living room, he checked the angle on the lens and made sure that it would be able to cover most of the living room. But before Camille came, there was something he needed to do.

Clicking the record button, Joe placed the device on the shelf and stepped back into its view. After a deep breath which made him grimace, he began to speak while looking at the camera. "I hope you don't have to see this part. If you do, it means that something went wrong. But I need answers and Camille is the only one who can give them to me. Even if I remember that she… pushed me, it will be my word against hers. The word of someone who hit his head. No one would convict her on the evidence that we have. I need a confession." Joe glanced down for a minute and then back up to the camera. "I need to know what happened to me that night. Hopefully what is on this device will be what we need to get Camille the help she needs. And if this all goes horribly wrong, don't blame yourselves. This was all Joe Hardy. If not today, I would have found another way. My mind is made up." Joe smirked. "You know there's no stopping me once my mind is set." Then his face and tone became more serious. "I'm sorry, mom. I hope you can forgive me." Joe reached up and turned off the device. He would turn it back on when Camille knocked on the backdoor.

At 12:25 Joe heard the expected knock at the rear of the house. Moving over to the recording device, he turned it on and set it in place. Looking at it one last time, he said, "Showtime."

As Joe walked into the kitchen, he could see Camille's shadow against the window. Opening the door, he invited her in.

Camille hugged her purse close to her and said, "I'm glad that you invited me over, Joe. I've been wanting to talk to you but like I texted you, you're parents and brother wouldn't let me."

Joe closed the door and moved toward the living room, making sure that he didn't turn his back to her. "Can I take your coat?"

"No, I'll just keep it on for now. I shouldn't stay too long." Camille unzipped her coat but kept it on as she moved to follow Joe.

"Then let's go into the living room to talk. Sitting in these kitchen chairs will just make my aches and pains hurt." It was true, but the real reason was the camera in the living room. Joe sat on the couch while Camille pulled a chair up to sit across from him. He felt a little odd as she was sitting very close. "So what happened at the turn-out?"

Camille tilted her head and looked at Joe quizzically. "You really don't remember."

"No," Joe stated somewhat irritably. "If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"You don't remember kissing me?" Camille asked.

Joe's eyes widened. "I didn't kiss you." Joe's tone was matter-of-fact.

"You don't believe me?"

"You said I jumped off a cliff. I don't believe that. I also can't believe I'd kiss you when I plan to get back with Iola." Joe could tell he had hit a nerve as a muscle in Camille's jaw twitched.

"I kissed you and you rejected me," Camille said in a hushed tone. "I loved you, Joe."

Joe didn't pick up on the past tense of her verb. "Camille, just because I don't love you doesn't mean that someone else won't. But I need to know what happened."

Camille stared at Joe. "You were supposed to die."

"What?" Joe asked. "Did you say I was supposed to die?" He leaned forward and asked, "I didn't fall? You pushed me?"

"Yes."

Joe stared into her eyes for a moment and then looked away as he went to gather his thoughts. "We can get you help-" He hadn't planned on Camille swinging her purse and hitting him in the side of the head. Joe fell to the floor as his vision darkened. Suddenly he realized through the foggy haze that was trying to envelope him that he was in grave danger. "Camille- Ah! What-" Joe's vision turned a bright white as he felt her kick or hit him in his bruised abdomen. He could feel her hands pulling up his sleeve and then a tightness followed by a momentary prick. The feeling of something being injected into him made its way from tactile awareness to his mental awareness. Camille had injected him with something. He felt the tightness release and then felt his sleeve being pulled down. Joe's eyes finally cooperated and he opened them to see that Camille was sitting calmly in the chair again – like she hadn't just walloped him and injected him.

Camille's voice was deadly calm. "You rejected me. You wanted me to get help." She shook her head. "We could have been so good together, Joe. But no, you said you wanted to get back with Iola. When you said that I knew that my chance was gone. The only way to stop you from getting back with her was to end it."

"You pushed me?" Joe tried to rise but Camille pushed him back down with her foot. He found he didn't have the energy to move her foot off of him.

"Yes. It was a spur of the moment idea. Everyone would be talking about me. How awful it was that I had to go through something like that after the traumatic event I suffered in January. But you didn't die. You landed on that ledge and there was no way for me to push you off."

Joe had enough answers about the night of December 5th. What he needed to know now was what was in that injection. His heart felt funny and he felt light-headed. "What was in that injection?"

Camille looked down on Joe with sadness. "Some of my anti-depressants and some of my mom's prescription sleeping pills. They don't mix well." She moved her foot off his chest and stood as she realized the drugs were working quickly. "Your central nervous system is shutting down. You'll probably go into a coma before your heart and lungs shut down. It should be a fairly peaceful way to die."

Joe watched as she exited through the kitchen. He heard the door close and he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1:00. Thirty minutes before Frank would get the email. He had to try to get to his phone. It was on the table beside the couch… it was just feet away. He was sure he could get to it. Making it up onto the couch, he collapsed against the pillows as he felt exhausted and extremely sleepy. He knew when he fell asleep he would either die and wake to find himself in heaven or he would wake to find himself in a hospital. With the thought that he wouldn't make it, he said, "I think she had something heavy in her purse. It felt as hard a brick." He paused and continued as loud as he could, "I think she had the needle and stuff in her coat. That would explain why she wanted to keep both. She had the rubber tubing. I felt it around my arm. She injected… she injected my right arm." Joe stopped again to draw several slow deep breaths. "I feel really sleepy. I can't stay awake much longer. It's a few minutes after 1:00 now." He paused again. "Don't beat yourselves up. This is all… all my fault. I'm sorry… for everything." It was the last thing he said as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

.**********.

Frank felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket as he moved down the hall. One more class and he was done for the day. It couldn't end soon enough for him. For some reason he felt uneasy and he'd just feel better getting home to check on Joe. Pulling out the phone, he continued walking and pressed the button to bring up the phone's screen. Frank frowned and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Several students bumped into him, but he didn't feel it. Selecting the email message he felt his heart sink as he read the words: _'If you're getting this, I'm in trouble. Come to the house asap. I invited Camille over and something must have gone wrong. Check the bookcase for the camera I set up. Everything should be recorded._ ' Frank ran past all the students in the hallway as headed toward the student parking lot. He fumbled slightly as he tried to navigate through the students and select Joe's phone number at the same time. Finally, he heard his Joe's phone ringing. It went to voicemail. Finally at the van, he called the house number and got the answering machine. Frank tossed his book bag into the back and put the phone in his lap so he could start the vehicle. Once he had thrown the van into drive, he called his father.

"Frank? Is something wrong?" Fenton's voice was full of concern.

"Very much so, dad. You've got to get home. Joe invited Camille over. I got an email that he set for a delayed delivery. Something's gone wrong. We've got to get home."

"Have you tried calling-"

"Yes! He's not answering his phone or the house phone." Frank pressed the accelerator down and sped down the narrow road. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of traffic.

"You'll get there before me. I'm calling the police and I'm on my way."

"Hurry, dad," Frank said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Fenton disconnected and Frank was left with his own thoughts as he pressed the button to call Joe over and over with no answer.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Slight explanation/disclaimer. I have already been forewarned that the pills could not be crushed up small enough for the syringe needle and that the coating would be a pain as well. However, I will say that there are a few nuts on the internet that actually try stuff like this as I found the idea there. So, disregard the feasibility of the crushed pills if you can. I just couldn't bear to rewrite all this. And yes, sleeping pills and anti-depressants really don't mix in real life. Do NOT try that at home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** No notes this time except to say there's only a few more chapters. Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Arriving at the house ten minutes later, Frank burst through the front door. Seeing his brother's too still form on the couch, he ran over. "Joe!" he said as he lightly slapped his brother's face. Giving up on reviving his brother, Frank pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. As soon as he had given out all the information he had, he dropped the phone and looked wildly around the room. Joe's breathing was very light and his pulse was faint. What had happened? What had Camille done? His eyes spotted the recording device and he quickly moved to it. He stopped the recording and turned it so that he could see the three inch display and began replaying the file. It was Joe talking. He didn't have time for that now. Fast forwarding, he got to the place where Camille hit him in the head. Glancing at his brother, he listened to what followed. Anti-depressants and sleeping pills she said. Central nervous system shutdown. "Dear Lord," he whispered aloud as he moved back toward Joe. The sound of sirens indicated that the police and the ambulance were close.

The police arrived first followed by an ambulance. Frank told them what he knew from the recording. The police wanted it right then, but Fenton arrived and said they weren't releasing the video until the doctor said it was okay.

"I'll take it," an authoritative voice said from the doorway. Fenton, Frank, and the officers turned to see Con Riley in the doorway. Seeing that Fenton was about to fight him on this, he said, "You can ride with me and we'll listen to it on the way to the hospital. We'll see if there is anything else for the doctor's and then I'll enter it into evidence."

Fenton nodded and immediately moved toward the door with Frank following him. Con gave a brief direction to the officers to check the house and then to escort Laura Hardy to the hospital if she arrived there before they could intercept her.

As they all got into the squad car, Fenton took his phone out and called his wife. Giving her a brief explanation, he told her to meet the EMTs in the Emergency Room when they arrived. She had numerous questions, none of which he had answers for. Finally, he told her he had to go that there was some information they had to check on that could help Joe. That only brought up more questions.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I've got to go. Joe recorded the meeting with Camille and she says what she injected him with. We need to listen to it to make sure that we have all the information." There was a pause and then, "We'll be there soon. I love you." Fenton disconnected the call and then looked to Frank in the backseat. He had possession of the device and he pressed play at the beginning. The car was fraught with emotion as Joe apologized for what he was about to do.

Fenton slammed his hand on the dash. His anger at what had happened was releasing itself in the only way he had available at the moment. Frank was also feeling anger. Anger at Camille. The fact that Joe even said that he wanted her to get the help she needed irked him to no end. Camille would get the help she needed in prison. Then he realized she would be sent to a juvenile facility most likely and his anger burned again.

Seeing that they wouldn't be able to get through the whole recording before they got to the hospital Frank once again moved the location up to the point where Camille hit Joe. They heard her confession and then her description of what she injected Joe with. At the end, Joe described where he was injected. As Frank stopped the playback, Con put in a call. "I need a warrant for the arrest of Camille Montoya on attempted murder. She was last seen at the Hardy residence on Elm at 1:00 today. Check Bayport High and the home residence. We also need a warrant to search the home." Con waited for some clarifying questions and statements from the dispatcher and then he added. "Contact Mr. and Mrs. Montoya and see if they will go ahead and provide us with the name and dosage of the anti-depressant Camille was taking as well as Mrs. Montoya's sleeping pills. The information will need to be provided to Bayport Memorial asap." The dispatcher confirmed the requests and then Con added as he pulled into the parking area of the ER, "Let Chief Collig know that Joe Hardy is at the hospital."

Frank and Fenton didn't wait for Con but exited the car as quickly as possible and ran into the ER. Immediately upon entering, Fenton was struck by a flying blur that was Laura Hardy.

After hugging her husband tightly, Laura asked, "What the hell happened, Fenton? You said he'd be all right at home." Her face was turned up to him. Knowing they were right in front of the ER entrance, she allowed herself to be led off to the side. In a more controlled and lower voice, she asked again, "What happened?"

"It's like I told you on the phone. Joe set this us so that he could get answers from Camille. He played us all, Laura." Fenton gave her a grim smile as he said, "He admitted it on the recording." Looking over to see Frank standing somewhat dazed nearby, Fenton moved his wife in his son's direction. "Let's see what they can tell us at the desk." Fenton kept his arm around his wife and motioned for Frank to follow them. Stopping in front of the information desk, Fenton began, "My son, Joe Hardy, was just brought in by the ambulance. Can you tell us anything?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy. We don't have that kind of information available at the desk. However, someone from the ER should come out to you as soon as they get an intake assessment done." The young girl at the desk looked at the three family members sympathetically. "They are usually out here in about twenty minutes or less from the time of the ambulance arrival."

"Thank you," Fenton said as he hugged his wife and moved back toward the seating area. "I suppose we just have to wait for now." As he sat with his wife on a couch, his arm remained around her. Looking over at his son, he watched Frank lean over and dropped his head into his hands. It had been just over six months ago when Joe was taken from his brother. Now Frank was going through it again. This time, Joe was with them, but what would the drug do to him? Fenton was startled when Con sat in a nearby seat. He had forgotten completely about the police detective.

"I showed one of the ER doctors the recording about the drugs on the tape and what Joe said about the time."

"Thanks," Fenton said. "I forgot about it in the rush."

"Well, you have other things on your mind," Con said as he looked at the distraught family. It just didn't seem fair.

Fenton nodded to Con and then dropped his arm from around Laura as his eyes were drawn to a man in a medical coat exiting from the ER. It was Dr. Patel. Standing, he held his breath as the shorter man made his way over. From the corner of his eye, he saw Frank, Laura, and Con all stand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, I'm sorry to see you again under these conditions." Dr. Patel's eyes swept across the other two members of the party and he nodded to them.

"How is he, doctor?" Laura asked with as much calm as she could muster.

"Let's go over to one of the conference rooms," Dr. Patel extended his hand directing them toward a side room.

Con looked uncomfortable as he said, "I'll wait out here, Fenton." He shifted uncharacteristically from one foot to another.

Laura immediately stepped over to take his arm. "You're welcome to come with us, Con."

"It's a family thing-" he began and was interrupted.

"And you're like family, Con," Laura said. "But I understand if you are more comfortable waiting out here."

Con nodded. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I'll stay out here. I can update anyone who arrives."

Fenton looked surprised. "That's right. Sam's on the way. Thanks, Con." Fenton gave him another nod and then took Laura's arm and followed Dr. Patel. Frank followed right behind them.

Once they were all seated, Dr. Patel began speaking. "Let me just say that he's stable right now. Knowing so quickly what caused Joe's lapse into unconsciousness was critical to his treatment." He paused as this next part was going to be difficult. "That being said, Joe did go into cardiac arrest in route to the hospital. The EMT used a defibrillator to restart his heart." When they began to shoot questions at him, he raised his hands in a calming manner. "Joe's heart is going strong. The drugs that were given to Joe can cause a depression on the central nervous system. Given a high enough dose, the heart, lungs, and other organs can slow to a point that they just shut down. Thankfully, we knew what do for this type of overdose. Joe has been given an injection of a drug that counteracts the depressive nature of the sleeping pills and anti-depressants."

"So he's okay," Laura said hopefully.

Dr. Patel looked at her carefully as he answered. "He's stable. The drug we administered works quickly to reverse the effects of the overdose, but because we can't pump the drugs out of Joe's stomach-"

"Because it was injected," Laura inserted.

"Yes, because it was injected and not ingested, we can't remove any remaining drugs that way. Hemodialysis isn't an option for the drug types that Joe was given so we'll have to wait for them to be flushed from his system." Seeing that the Hardys were following along the doctor continued, "In an effort to relieve the strain on his system, we intubated him and have him on a ventilator." Raising a hand to once again forestall questions, Dr. Patel said, "I expect to take him off in the morning. This is just to assist him in his recovery and relieve the strain on his lungs."

"When can we see him?" Frank asked once the doctor had stopped speaking.

"Give us about thirty minutes to get him settled into the ICU (intensive care unit) and then you can visit him two at a time."

Fenton looked over to his son who was gripping the armrests of his chair tightly and turned back to the doctor. "Can you allow us all three to visit for a short time. You tell us how long and then we'll drop to the two visitors at a time."

Dr. Patel looked at the family of three in front of him. Knowing what they had just recently gone through, he realized that they all needed to see the youngest member of their family in order to believe that he was okay. "Fifteen minutes and then just two of you in there at a time."

"Yes, doctor," Laura said quickly.

Patel's tone softened as he added the last bit of information that wasn't going to make things any better for the family. "Joe is currently unconscious. It's a result of the overdose and drug interaction. Hopefully, once his system flushes the drugs from his body, he'll regain consciousness."

"You mean there's a chance he won't?" Fenton asked in surprise.

"It's unlikely that the coma will continue for an extended period, but the workings of the human brain are still mysterious. I just don't want you to expect him to be awake tomorrow morning. It may take longer than that." Dr. Patel rose from his seat. "Just return to the waiting area and a nurse will come to get you when we have him settled." With a nod of his head, he left the small room.

The Hardys took a few moments to gather themselves before leaving the room. When they exited, Fenton went to Con and Sam to update them while Frank put his arm around his mother and escorted her to a small burgundy vinyl couch in the waiting area.

Laura laid her head on her son's shoulder. "You should call Callie and Iola."

Frank kept his arm around his mother as he responded, "Yeah, I know. But I'd like to see Joe first." His eyes glanced over to his father and the two other men. "I'd also like to know if they've found Camille."

"So would I," Laura agreed as she raised her head off Frank's shoulder. She could see that Fenton was coming over to them with Con and Sam following.

"Con?" Frank asked as the men pulled up chairs and sat across from them.

"We've apprehended her. She denies everything and doesn't believe that we have it on tape."

Laura's anger boiled to the surface, "Well, she'll believe it soon enough."

Frank gave her shoulders a squeeze. "What happens to her now?"

"She'll be questioned and held at a female detention facility until a hearing can be set," Con said. Looking to Fenton, he added, "I'm sure that the prosecution will argue against bail since she's made two attempts on Joe's life."

"The evidence is pretty overwhelming," Fenton replied.

"It is, and it will only get stronger when Joe is able to tell his side." Con's voice was calm and full of positive emotion.

"Yes, when Joe wakes up, I look forward to hearing what he has to say." Frank's voice wasn't so positive and his mother turned to look at him.

"Frank?" she asked.

Frank's voice held anger that bubbled forth as he spoke. "He gambled with his life, mom! He didn't tell us what he was doing-"

Fenton broke in, "Because he knew we wouldn't allow it." His tone was calming as spoke to his hurt older son. "Frank, I know you're angry. We all are. However, we don't need to direct that at Joe as soon as he wakes up. I'm sure he'll know that there will be consequences."

This time it was Laura who responded. "What kind of consequences?"

"I think more sessions with Dr. Childers for one." Fenton let out a breath as he shook his head. "With Camille in custody, there's not much reason to take his phone or monitor his texts or emails. The threat will be nullified." He looked to his wife, "But there should be some other consequence to show Joe that we aren't taking this lightly."

"I agree, but I don't want to do anything to make him more distant." Laura looked from Fenton to Frank hoping for some ideas.

Con stood and said, "I think I'll leave you all to your decision making. I'm going to the station to check on things and turn in the recording. I'll make a copy and take it to the house later tonight. Let me know if there's any change or anything I can do."

"We will. And thank you for everything, Con." Laura reached out to grab his hand and give it a squeeze before he left. Turning back to face Fenton, she asked, "So, any ideas on a consequence?"

"He's already going to be unable to play basketball," Frank said as he looked at his mother. "That's pretty big."

"But that's not a punishment for what he did," Fenton said. "His injuries are the reason for that and he got those by being an unsuspecting victim. I doubt any of us thought Camille would do something like that. This time, he put himself in the position to be the victim."

Frank looked uncertainly at his parents. He was mad at Joe and he needed to know how upset they were, but he was concerned at what a punishment might do right now. "Maybe you could ground him for a few days?"

Both Fenton and Laura looked at Frank with surprise. It was Fenton who responded. "Ground him for a few days? When he almost got himself killed?" Fenton shook his head in a negative fashion. "I'm afraid the punishment isn't enough for the crime."

It was quiet and Frank could feel his mother's eyes on him and then she spoke. "I'm afraid we may have to let the punishment go this time Fenton."

"Laura! You can't be serious. I didn't think you'd be the one to go easy on him." Fenton's chair creaked as he leaned back in it.

Turning her full gaze on her husband, Laura replied, "It's December. He's on anti-depressants. Someone he considered a friend tried to kill him- twice. I think he's had enough punishment. I don't want to do anything that will make him feel worse."

Frank watched his father as he dropped his head into his hands. "She's right, dad."

The hospital chair creaked once again as Fenton leaned back in it. "I know she is." Fenton turned as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Oh, Sam. I'm sorry, I forgot you were here."

Sam gave the family a small smile. "You've got other things on your mind. I was just over in a conference room talking to Iola and Callie." When he saw Frank's eyes sweep the room, he added, "On the phone. They had sent me a text asking what had happened. I gave them a brief account and asked that they hold off on coming to the hospital until one of you made contact." Sam paused. "I hope that was all right."

"It was perfect, Sam. Thanks for doing that," Frank said with relief. "He wanted to be able to see his brother as soon as possible and not having people in the waiting area would make it easier.

"When you go in to see Joe, I'll stay out here in case someone comes in."

"Thanks, Sam." Fenton was once again grateful for having Sam as a friend and a colleague. He looked back to his wife and oldest son. They were sitting closely on the small couch taking comfort in the other's closeness. Laura drawing strength and hope from her child who was Joe's closest friend. Frank drawing strength and hope from his mother who never gave up on either of her children. Taking his own comfort from the sight, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Soon they'd be able to see Joe and then he'd be okay.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Almost done!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

Frank stood on the opposite side of Joe's bed from his parents. He looked at their anguished faces as his father put a comforting arm around his mother. Her hand reached to gently touch Joe's right hand. Frank's eyes dropped down to look over his brother. He was on Joe's left side. The side that took the brunt of the fall on Shore Road. Purple and black bruising on his face was now ringed by a lurid green that diffused into yellow as it met the peachy-tan color of Joe's natural skin tone. These bruises and the broken arm were the result of his fall less than a week before. Now they only made the situation look even worse. Frank's eyes traveled to the tube that ran from a machine and into Joe's mouth. The hissing and pumping sounds of the ventilator matched by the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Anger that was hot and untamed coursed through him again. _What if the email hadn't reached me in time? What then, Joe? Mom would have come home to find you dead on the floor. You want to talk about guilt? How about the way mom would have felt if that had happened?_ Frank's stared at his brother, willing him to open his eyes. He wanted to confront him about his reckless behavior, but more importantly, he wanted him to wake up. "Mom, Dad, I want to stay with Joe tonight."

Fenton shook his head no.

"But dad-"

"It's not a matter of what your mother or I want, Frank. Joe's in ICU. We're not allowed to sleep over while he's in this room." Fenton's eyes went to the windowed wall that was partially curtained at the moment to give them some privacy. "Joe will be in plain sight the whole time. They will be doing more frequent checks because he's in ICU." He looked back to Frank. "He'll be okay in here tonight."

"I just want to be here when he wakes up," Frank said.

"We all do, Frank," Laura said. "We'll be here as soon as they allow visitors tomorrow."

Fenton glanced at his watch. "Our fifteen minutes are up."

Frank quickly spoke up. "I'll go out. I should follow up with Callie and Iola." With his parents in agreement, Frank walked from the room and then looked back. He could see his mother moving to the other side of the bed to take the position that he had been in. His dad was right, but it didn't make it any easier. Frank continued his journey to the ICU waiting room area. This is where he'd make his calls and wait for his parents. Cell phone in hand as he sat down, Frank pulled up his frequent contacts and pressed Iola's name.

.**********.

When Frank left the room, Laura moved to take the spot he had been in. Her eyes were still on Joe's face when she spoke to her husband. "I want to start going back to the shooting range and I want to up my self-defense skills." She could almost feel the surprise emanating off of her husband but she didn't look away from her son.

"Laura, it wouldn't have done any good." Fenton's tone was soft and gentle.

Laura's blue eyes lifted to look into her husband's brown ones. She didn't waiver. "Not this time, but Joe seems to be drawn to trouble right now and I want to be prepared."

"Honey, Camille is in jail," Fenton tried to reason.

Laura's eyes remained fixed on her husband's. "And Marilyn is out there. She's a hunter and an excellent shot according to her husband. If she comes for Joe, I want to be able to defend him, Fenton. I haven't been able to do that and if something happens and I'm not prepared…" Her voice trailed off and then came back in a whisper. "I'd never be able to live with myself." Laura's eyes went back to her son's face.

She knew that her husband was having an internal dialog about what she had said. It only took about a minute for him to respond. "I don't see any problem with you going back to the shooting range. You were a pretty good shot."

Laura smiled grimly. She had gotten training with firearms after the break-in where she and Joe had been injured. Fenton probably thought she was just being emotional because of the memories that were brought back to her by Joe being in the hospital now. But that wasn't the case. She looked back to Fenton. "And the self-defense?"

Fenton looked at her carefully. "I'll teach you myself."

Cocking her head to the side, she nodded and added, "And then I want some additional training."

"I'll speak to Frank's instructor."

"I don't want Frank or Joe to know," Laura said. "If either of them thought that their mother wanted training so she could defend them… well, I think you know how well that would go over."

Fenton gave a small smile back to his wife. "I don't know. I think they'd think it was cool if you were taking martial arts."

"As long as it wasn't so I could protect them." She laughed a little as she looked back to Joe. "This one doesn't even like it when his older brother tries to protect him. I can only imagine his irritation if it were his mother."

Fenton chuckled and Laura looked up at him. "Oh, I don't think you have to imagine too much. We're all seen shades of Joe's temper." Fenton looked at her still smiling, "I wonder who he gets that from?"

Laura colored slightly. "I've matured and my temper was never really that bad- "She broke off as Fenton burst out laughing. Frowning at her husband, she said, "Oh, don't act like it's all me, Fenton. You got into trouble more than once on the force because of your own temper."

Fenton was still laughing as he said, "Oh, come on, you can't be bringing that up. It was almost twenty years ago. And you know why I got so angry."

Coloring up again, Laura smiled at him. "I'm not the only over-protective one." Fenton had caught a fellow officer flirting with Laura not long after they were married. Needless to say, Fenton didn't take it too well. Both of them turned to look at their son who was so still and quiet. "He's going to be okay."

Fenton looked at his wife across the bed. All joking aside, he knew that he had a touch of temper himself that usually came out when his family was hurt or in danger. He remembered how he felt on the beach in Michigan when he saw Dominic Laird. Looking at his son in the bed who resembled his wife in looks, he knew that Joe's temper wasn't just from his mother but from him. But Joe's didn't hold a candle to his own when he let it get control. Thankfully, Joe wasn't given to being physically aggressive when he was angry and usually his anger blew over fairly quickly. Fenton's eyes were drawn to Joe's side where the scar was located. It was hidden by the hospital gown and blankets, but he knew right where it was. He knew how Laura felt. He hadn't been able to protect Joe either. As he watched the numbers on the breathing machine and the heart monitor, he renewed his vow to find Marilyn Laird and end that part of his son's ordeal.

.**********.

Late that evening, Con stopped by the Hardy home to deliver a cd containing a copy of the video file and the recorder. He hadn't stayed long, but wished the family well.

Fenton stood at the closed front door with the cd in his hand. None of them had seen the entire recording and Laura had seen none of it. "Shall we watch it?"

Laura shook her head no. "I'll watch it once Joe's awake. I'll just go take a hot bath."

Once Laura had left the room, he gestured for Frank to follow him to his office. The two men seated themselves in front of the computer and Fenton started the file.

Instantly, Joe was on the screen before them. He seemed to be composing himself and then he looked directly at them and said, "I hope you don't have to see this part. If you do, it means that something went wrong. But I need answers and Camille is the only one who can give them to me. Even if I remember that she… pushed me, it will be my word against hers. The word of someone who hit his head. No one would convict her on the evidence that we have. I need a confession." Joe glanced down for a minute and then back up to the camera. "I need to know what happened to me that night. Hopefully what is on this device will be what we need to get Camille the help she needs. And if this all goes horribly wrong, don't blame yourselves. This was all Joe Hardy. If not today, I would have found another way. My mind is made up." They watched as the Joe on the camera smirked at them. "You know there's no stopping me once my mind is set." Then his face and tone became more serious. "I'm sorry, mom. I hope you can forgive me." The file stopped.

"He was right," Frank said as he looked at his father.

"He was. But this wasn't the way to get the answers," Fenton replied with a sigh. "But it's true that there's no stopping your brother once his mind is made up. That tenacity is part of the reason he survived against Laird."

Frank groaned in frustration. "I know, dad. It's just- It's just so frustrating."

"Preaching to the choir, son," Fenton said as he reached to select the next file.

The next recording started with Joe looking into the lens and saying "Show time." In less than a minute, Camille and Joe were in the living and everything that had happened on December 5th came to light.

Frank's hands clenched the chair arms as Camille hit Joe in the side of the head and then kicked him in the abdomen. They couldn't see what happened on the floor but Camille's description of the drugs let them know what happened. When Camille left, Joe continued speaking. "I think she had something heavy in her purse. It felt as hard a brick." There was a moment of silence. Joe wasn't visible on the recording as he was on the floor in front of the couch. "I think she had the needle and stuff in her coat. That would explain why she wanted to keep both. She had the rubber tubing. I felt it around my arm. She injected… she injected my right arm." Another few moments of silence and then Fenton and Frank both felt a twinge in their chests as Joe said, "I feel really sleepy. I can't stay awake much longer. It's a few minutes after 1:00 now." Another pause. "Don't beat yourselves up. This is all… all my fault. I'm sorry… for everything." The recording went to silence and Fenton reached forward and stopped it. Both Hardy men sat in silence at just how close they had come to losing Joe again. If he hadn't made the recording….

Frank looked at his father's profile. "Don't punish him too much."

Fenton gave Frank a quizzical look. "I thought you were all for consequences for this."

"That's before I saw the video. It's obvious that his memory problem was bothering him more than he let on. And there at the end - he knew he had made a mistake."

"A mistake that could have cost him his life," Fenton added.

"And he knew it. You could tell at the end that he knew he could die. I think that's punishment enough." Frank voice was soft and resonated with the pain that he felt at almost losing Joe.

Fenton looked at his oldest son and thought that one day he'd make an excellent father. "I'll speak to your mother, but I'm inclined to agree with you. Punishment enough."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** A longer chapter for you. I hadn't realized how emotional the last chapter was until I reread it after several of you commented on it. I'm glad you enjoyed as well my take on Laura Hardy. :-) The next chapter is the last one for this part of the story arc.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

Joe came back to reality slowly. His first realization was that his throat hurt as he swallowed. He frowned at the sensation.

"Joe? Are you awake?"

 _That sounds like Frank's voice_ , Joe thought. _No, can't be_. He moved his hand up to his face to scratch an itch on his nose and felt tubing. His fingers traced it from where it was under his nose to over his ear.

"Joe, it's mom. Can you open your eyes?"

Joe dropped his hand from his face back to the bed. He felt exhausted. _Just a few more minutes to sleep_ , he thought and then drifted back off.

It was over two hours later when Joe managed to open his eyes. He looked around the room. He was in a hospital again. His father stood up from where he was seated in a nearby chair and walked over to the bedside. Joe looked at him. "What happened?" he scratched out and then began to cough. Fenton got the nearby cup with a straw and helped Joe to sit up for a drink.

"What do you remember, Joe?"

Leaning back into the pillows, Joe closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. The furrow in his brow disappeared as he remembered what happened. "Camille came to the house. She hit me in the head and injected something in my arm." Joe's eyes frantically searched his father's face. "Did you find the recording? Did Frank get my message?"

"Yes, Joe. We found the recording. Thank heavens it showed us what had happened so the doctors knew how to treat you."

Joe looked away from his father. "I didn't think-"

Fenton broke in. "No you didn't, Joe, and it almost cost you your _life_." Fenton's irritation and anger were evident in his voice and he took a moment to calm himself. "Camille is in custody and the police have the recording."

Joe ran his fingers over the light blue gauze that covered his cast. "She pushed me, dad. It wasn't an accident. I really wanted it to be just where I miss-stepped and fell over. I didn't want this." His fingers stopped moving and he leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. She tried to kill me twice just because she wanted me and the attention that would come with being my girlfriend." He drew a deep breath. "I'm an idiot."

Joe's eyes popped open as a familiar voice said, "I'd agree with that little brother." Joe searched his brother's face and was unsure of what he read there.

Frank turned to his father and said, "Mom has some food for you out in the waiting area. I'd like to have a few minutes with Joe if that's okay."

Fenton looked from Frank and his absolute calm to Joe and his nervous fidgeting in the hospital bed. As he walked past Frank he whispered, "Remember not to go too hard on him."

Frank gave him a small smile and then looked back to his brother. When Fenton left, Frank eyed his brother critically and asked, "Did you think she was just going to admit to pushing you off a cliff and leave without doing anything?" Frank shook his head. "What were you doing, Joe?"

Refusing to look away from his brother, Joe tilted his chin up before replying. "I'm sure you know exactly what I was doing. I was getting answers the only way I knew how." He watched as his brother carefully made his way over to the bedside.

"And you didn't think you could tell me?"

"No. I knew you'd be like mom and dad. That you wouldn't agree to it."

Frank put his hands up in exasperation. "I could have been in the other room. I could have stopped her before she injected you."

Joe shifted uncomfortably on the bed under his brother's scrutiny. "I know it was all my fault-"

Breaking in, Frank said heatedly, "Yeah, you said that on the recording as you lapsed _into unconsciousness and a coma_! Seriously, Joe, admitting that you were at fault _doesn't_ make everything better."

Tired of his brother's berating, Joe spit back out. "You don't _know_ what it's like not to have a memory of something that happened to you. I had to know if my friend tried to make me depressed and kill me. I couldn't stand it anymore." His voice displayed his own anger as he continued, "And _would_ you have agreed to wait patiently in the other room until Camille confessed? Could you have done it? Would you have kept the plan from mom and dad?" Joe stared at his brother who didn't answer.

"She had already confessed when she hit you in the head. It would have been enough." Frank stared defiantly back.

"You didn't answer me. You would have kept it a secret? You wouldn't have told mom or dad?" Joe's eyes bored into Frank's until his brother finally dropped his gaze. "I didn't think so."

Frank looked back at his brother. "Dad could have helped us come up with a plan-"

"You and dad both knew this was eating at me and your only thoughts were to keep Camille away and keep me safe. There was no plan other than wait and see what happened. Wait and see if Joe remembers." Joe's voice sounded tired. "I did it myself because that's who I can count on." His eyes closed as exhaustion took over.

Frank gently placed his hand in the center of Joe's chest. The rise and fall of his breathing and the steady beat of his heart could be felt under his hand. Joe opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Frank's voice cracked as he spoke. "You can count on me, Joe. Never doubt it. I just wasn't willing to gamble with your life. I spent six weeks without you this year. I'm not willing to do anything that would put me in a spot to go through something like that again on a permanent basis."

Joe could see the tears in his brother's eyes and heard the raw emotion in his voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts about what Camille had done to him that he didn't think about what his brother and parents might be feeling. Reaching up to put his hand over his brother's, Joe said, "I'm sorry."

Frank gave Joe a watery smile and said, "I forgive you, but don't do anything like that to me again."

Joe's voice was soft as he responded. His eyes fluttering closed as he spoke, "I'll try not to but I won't… promise."

Oblivious to the soft noises of the hospital coming in from the doorway, Frank was focused on his brother. He stood with his hand still on Joe's chest. Joe's hand slowly slid from off of Frank's as sleep overtook him. Finally Frank removed his hand. He was content with Joe's answer. As long as Joe tried to stay out of harm's way, that's all he could ask.

.**********.

Laura Hardy came in the room five minutes later. She looked at Joe in the bed and over to Frank. "He's asleep?"

"Yes. I hope you're not too mad at me for keeping him to myself for a few minutes."

Smiling as she walked over the head of the bed to brush Joe's hair away from his eyes, she replied, "No. You and your brother needed to talk. You weren't too harsh were you?"

"No," Frank smiled and then turned serious. "He knows how dangerous this was and while he doesn't really know yet how close he came to dying, he does know it was serious." Frank stood and moved to stand beside his mother. "I think having him understand how serious this was is the best we can hope for. That he'll think about it before doing anything like this again."

Laura wrapped an arm around Frank's waist. When had he matured so much? He had always been the more serious of the two boys, but now there seemed to be an added measure of maturity to him. And then she realized it had come during Joe's absence when Frank had had to face the possibility of living the rest of his life without his extraverted younger brother. Her heart felt heavy. Both of her boys had had to grow up too much this year. She prayed that the new year that was less than twenty days away now would be all that the current year had not been. Change was in store for them in this upcoming year with Frank graduating. That would be enough change for them. Laura suddenly realized that she had forgotten to tell Frank some news. "Callie and Iola are in the waiting room. Send Iola in will you?"

Frank gave his mother a squeeze and said, "Sure thing."

In what only seemed like seconds to Laura, Iola appeared in the doorway. A hand was at her neck nervously fingering the crucifix necklace she wore. "Frank said he'd been awake."

"Yes. But he's asleep now. I missed out on catching him while he was awake," Laura said as she gestured Iola to move closer to the bed.

Iola moved carefully toward the bed to stand on the opposite side from Laura. "He- he doesn't look any worse."

"No, he doesn't." Laura was thankful that the young girl hadn't seen Joe on the breathing machine. That had been very hard to see and deal with. "He's on the mend now. The doctor told Fenton and I in the waiting area that Joe will be moved to a private room in just an hour or so and would probably just stay one more day for observation and be released. The doctor suggested that with all he's been through, that Joe just stay home for the remaining school days before break." Laura sighed. "Now if we can just keep him out of trouble."

Iola carefully reached out and took Joe's good hand in hers and held it. She looked over to Mrs. Hardy and said, "I'll try to protect him, Mrs. Hardy."

Laura chuckled and said, "I'll take all the help I can get with that, Iola."

.**********.

It was two hours later when Joe next awoke and found all of his family plus Iola and Callie in his room. He glanced around and saw that he was no longer in the same room but a regular hospital room. "I guess I'm doing better."

Laura moved to the side of the bed and said, "The doctor says that you can be released tomorrow evening if everything goes well."

Joe looked apprehensively at the group around him. "Would it be safer for me to stay here?"

Fenton chuckled. "No, son. You'll be safe at home. Two near death experiences in less than a week are punishment enough although we will have a talk about what happened."

"Thanks, dad. I know I deserve more."

Any response that his father would have made was cut short by a hospital attendant bringing in a cart. "Flower delivery time," she said brightly and began looking over the flowers on the cart.

Joe wrinkled his nose. "Are all those flowers for me?"

"Oh, no. These are my deliveries for this floor. I think that two of them are for you. Ahhh, here we are." She picked up a pretty but small arrangement of flowers from the bottom of the cart and set them on the side table.

Laura moved over and read that they were from the Hardy's church.

"And one more," the girl said as she brought a rather large and elaborate bouquet from the top of the cart. "That's it she said brightly as she began pushing the cart back out in the hallway.

"Wow," Laura said. "This is some arrangement. Looks expensive," Laura smiled. "Someone spent some money on this one, Joe." Her smile faded from her face as she read the card. She gave a worried glance to Fenton who moved over to his wife.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. The bouquet of fall lilies and greenery served as a backdrop to his parents.

Knowing that he couldn't hide it from his son, Fenton passed him the flower card and headed out the door.

Joe read the card and his face paled. He handed it to Frank who read it out loud. "Sorry to hear of your injuries. You'll need to be in the best of shape the next time we meet. Get well. ~M"

Fenton returned to the room. "The girl said that the large bouquet came in over the internet and that the florist wrote the information from the internet order on the card." He looked to his son in the bed who seemed to be extra pale in spite of his bruised skin. "We'll check the order and see if we can trace it. I'm going out to call Agent Gilroy now."

Laura followed her husband into the hallway and waited for him to finish the call. When he was done, she said, "I want to start on those lessons this week, Fenton." He gave her a nod and the two rejoined the somber group in the room.

Joe was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. When all the visitors except for his parents and Frank had left he raised tired and troubled eyes to his father. "When will it end, dad?"

Feeling once again like he was failing his son, Fenton replied, "I don't know, Joe. But just know that I'm doing everything I can to end it."

"I know, dad." He looked down at the cast on his arm. "Just doesn't seem like I'm having the best of luck right now. Hopefully she'll wait until I'm healed."

The room filled with silence as they all understood what Joe was saying. He was _expecting_ to be hunted again.

"I'm staying the night, Joe. I don't want to leave you here alone." Fenton's glance at Frank stopped the teen before he had a chance to voice an objection.

Joe never looked up. "Thanks, dad."

The rest of the visit was spent in awkward conversation until Frank and Laura left. They promised to return in the morning as soon as visiting hours allowed.

When they were gone, Joe turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Joe?" Fenton took one of the closer seats to Joe's bed.

"If something happens to me-"

Fenton broke in. "Nothing's going to happen-"

"Dad!" Joe said in exasperation. "That's what you thought when I was kidnapped. It's what you thought when I went to the party with Camille." His voice lowered as he added, "And it's what you thought when you told mom it was safe for her to go volunteer." Joe looked his father in the eye. "You can't guarantee something like that. We can be prepared, but we can't be for certain."

"Okay, I give you that," Fenton said. "But, I plan to do everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know you will, dad. Just know that I don't hold you accountable for anything that might happen." Joe could see the pain in his father's eyes at the thought of what could happen. "When I set the trap for Camille, I finally realized that if I was going to feel guilty about something it should be over that and how I had lied to you all. I had control over what I did with Camille. I didn't have control over what happened to Morgan. I think that my guilt for that is finally going to go away."

"I'm glad to hear it son." Fenton thought it sounded trite even to his own ears so he forged on. "I think you still need to continue your sessions with Dr. Childers."

"I will," Joe said compliantly and with no indication that it bothered him.

"I also want you to stop tutoring for a couple of months. I'll speak with Mrs. Carter."

"That's fine. I don't feel much like doing that right now, although I feel bad for Gardner. He really needs some help," Joe said as he once again played with the gauze on his cast.

"I'll be sure to ask Mrs. Carter to find a replacement so he doesn't lose out on the help."

There was silence for a moment and then Joe asked, "How's mom doing?"

Fenton gave a thoughtful look to his son. "You saw her. She's coping. It's been hard on her to see you in the hospital again so soon. Brings back the memories from five years ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." Joe picked at a stray thread and then he said, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Your mother is… concerned about Marilyn, just as we all are," Fenton replied carefully.

Joe only nodded. He didn't know what else to say or ask. All he knew was that Marilyn was once again pushing his buttons and once again she had succeeded. Joe laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters. There are OCs that are mine, but that's all.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is pre-blue spine and AU. This story is a sequel to "Taken" which should be read before reading this story. Boys are about 16/17.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so I should have put in the last chapter that they removed those flowers from Joe's room. After Wendylouwho10 mentioned it, I had to laugh. I can just imagine those flowers in Joe's room practically mocking him... Yes, Laura would have definitely removed them.

I'm not a law expert, but I did check a few things. Hopefully, most of them are right.

And yes, this last chapter is shorter than most, but it ends this part of the story appropriately. I am nearing the end of the next part of the story: "Retribution." I should begin posting that one in just a couple of weeks. Just know that it's only half the length of this one.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

The next day, Joe was released from the hospital. He was returning home for the second time in less than a week to recuperate. As Frank and Laura were once again escorting Joe from the hospital in a wheelchair, Joe turned to his brother and said, "I'm afraid I haven't gotten you anything for your birthday tomorrow."

Frank gave a small laugh as he looked to his mother. "I think we're all just happy that you're alive and coming home."

Returning Frank's smile, Laura added, "It will be a double celebration. Frank turns eighteen and Joe comes home. I think it calls for cake and ice cream."

"Can it be chocolate cake?" Joe asked. "With chocolate ice cream?"

"You know I like pound cake, Joe," Frank said with a laugh.

Joe turned pleading eyes to his mother who was to his right. "Mom?"

Unable to resist, Laura laughed and said that she would fix two cakes. She gave Joe a stern look as she said, "I'll have plenty of time today and tomorrow since I won't be leaving you alone."

Joe had the grace to blush and look away.

Turning to Frank as they opened the doors on the van under the portico, she said, "We'll have the party after you get home from school." Then after giving a quick glance to Joe who was arranging himself in the van, she added quietly to Frank, "Maybe you could see if Iola and Callie wanted to come over?"

Frank gave his mother a big smile. "I'm sure they will." Frank opened the passenger door and got in up front with his dad while his mom got in the back with Joe.

"I'm tired of making this trip, Joe." Laura looked at her son carefully. There were no additional bruises or breaks from this hospital stay. Nothing to show that his heart had stopped and his body had barely managed to keep him alive for a few hours.

"I know, mom." Joe's voice was quiet as stared at his mother's feet, unable to look her in the eye.

Laura reached out and lifted Joe's head so that he looked her in the eye. "Making a recording saying that I shouldn't blame myself isn't enough, Joe. I need you around, not just your memory." Her eyes misted up. She hadn't meant to have this conversation with him here and now, but she couldn't seem to stop. "Don't do that to me again."

Joe reached up and took his mother's hand. He nodded. It wasn't a promise, but it was the best he could give.

.**********.

The next evening, things were festive at the Hardy house. Callie and Iola had come over for supper and the impromptu party. Frank had opened presents and there had been two types of cake for everyone along with chocolate ice cream.

Joe and Iola had moved into the living room away from the main area of the party which was still in the kitchen.

"You know I'm sorry for everything," Joe began but was cut short by Iola.

"Don't, Joe. Don't keep apologizing. We both made mistakes in all this." Iola gave him a wry smile as she added, "Of course your mistakes were a little more life-threatening than mine."

Joe smiled back at her. "Lessons learned."

"Better be," she replied as she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Just as Fenton came into the room and cleared his throat, the doorbell rang. He gave a laugh as he moved toward the door. He called over his shoulder to the young couple, "Saved by the proverbial bell." Joe and Iola took that opportunity to clear out of the living room and back into the kitchen. Fenton laughed as he opened the door. Seeing the bundled up officer on the porch, he stepped back and said, "Con, come on in! We're having cake and ice cream to celebrate Frank's birthday and Joe coming home from the hospital. Would you like some?"

Con gave Fenton a big smile as stepped inside and the door closed. "No, Fenton. I'm on patrol but wanted to let you know what we learned from the DA today."

Fenton gave a wary look to the kitchen before asking, "And?"

"Since Camille is sixteen, she has the standing of an adult offender. The recording Joe made along with all the other evidence makes for strong case that she purposefully tried to make Joe depressed and then attempted to kill him twice."

"I knew it was strong case, but what did the DA say?"

"Because a case could be made for premeditated murder, the defense is willing to deal." Con paused as Fenton snorted. "As I was saying, they're willing to deal. The DA is recommending a mental facility to start with and an as yet undecided amount of jail time in a women's facility. Because of her age, they're still trying to determine what is appropriate."

Fenton looked at Con. He understood. Camille was just sixteen. Was it justice to send her to prison for the rest of her life? What about fifteen years? She'd be over thirty before she got out. He sighed. He knew that Joe would argue against a lengthy sentence in favor of mental health treatment. Fenton glanced back toward the kitchen and then back to Con. "Joe will give another impact statement?" At Con's nod, he said, "I'll call the DA and tell them what Joe thinks. I'm sure that he'll ask them to recommend therapy instead of a lengthy sentence."

"But you don't like it." Con stated rather than asked.

Fenton shook his head. "I don't want Camille Montoya to rot in jail for the rest of her life… But Joe already has one crazy woman hunting him. I don't want him to have two. I'd feel better if she wasn't out quickly."

Con gave him a grim smile. "I understand, Fenton." Pulling his coat tighter, he said, "Time for me to go. Please give the boys my best."

"I will," Fenton replied as he let out the officer.

After locking the door, Fenton went back to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Frank was standing with his arms around Callie. Joe was seated at the table and Iola had her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. His wife was scooping more ice cream into a bowl that had to be for Joe. Fenton smiled. The year was drawing to a close. At least for now, the mood was warm and cheery. He sent up a holiday wish that the new year would continue in that vein. However, only time would tell.


End file.
